Mision desde el mas alla
by okashira janet
Summary: Misao no ha elegido semejante misión, pero tendra que cumplirla 9:Pasado que es presente. Para enfrentar el futuro Saito debe afrontar el pasado, aún si tiene que romper un corazón, después de todo Aoshi siempre cuidara de su protegida. MisAoshi. Completo
1. Posesión

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 1: Posesión**

**Por Okashira janet**

Bueno antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, espero de todo corazón que les guste, sin mas que agregar empecemos con la historia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao aspiró con fuerza el aire perfumado a pino que la rodeaba y no pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara de satisfacción, ¡era tan maravilloso pasear por las montañas!, ladeó la cabeza y tuvo que suprimir las ganas locas que tenía de salir corriendo por el camino con los brazos a los costados como si fuera un pájaro libre, porque lo cierto es que en esos instantes no lo era.

—¿Estas contenta Misao? —La chica parpadeó y giró la cabeza para ver al autor de la varonil voz, chocando de esa forma con unos calidos ojos café claro que la observaban con cariño.

—Pues si, ¿por qué?

—Es que se me hace extraño que todavía no salgas corriendo por el camino como un animalito desaforado. —Misao sintió que una vena le latía de forma desesperante en la sien ¿quién se creía ése que era para ponerle en vergüenza frente a su adorado Aoshi-sama?

—¡Shiro-kun no digas tonterías! —El joven sonrió y se agachó esquivando una patada furiosa de su actual okashira, hacerla enojar era algo que lo entretenía mucho, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que teniendo a Aoshi de compañía las cosas estaban algo muertas.

Aoshi por su parte ni siquiera se inmuto sino que siguió caminando con la vista fija en el camino que seguían desde hace algunos días, quizás en menos de 24 horas se encontrarían en el Aoiya, sin embargo el tiempo no estaba a su favor el viento era helado e incluso él empezaba a sentir frío, en acto reflejo desvió su vista para posarla en el corto traje ninja que usaba su protegida y en sus piernas descubiertas ¿tendría frío también?.

—¡Shiro-kun yo no corro como animal desbocado retráctate!

—No lo haré.

—¡Es una orden!

—Oye, no puedes ordenarme que te pida disculpas ¿o si? —Shiro puso un dedo bajo su barbilla meditando el asunto, Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar un suspiro, realmente Shiro le caía muy bien, es mas, de entre todos los miembros Oniwabanshu era con el que mejor se llevaba al momento de realizar una misión pero… ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar ahí en ese momento?, ¿por qué no podía simplemente evaporarse y dejarla a solas con su adorado Aoshi-sama?, la chica se encogió de hombros al tiempo que cerraba los ojos recordando lo que había pasado unos días atrás.

…**.**

—¡Misao, Misao! —Okina carraspeó por enésima vez ¿dónde podía estar metida esa chiquilla para que no pudiera oírlo?— ¡Misao, Misao, ven aquí!

—Pierdes tu tiempo Okina. —El viejo giró la vista y vio a Omasu que se entretenía remendando un delantal iluminada por un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana.

—¿Dices que pierdo mi tiempo buscando a mi ángel?, ¡¿acaso esa muchacha desconsiderada se volvió a ir sin avisarme?, ¡en verdad que no tiene corazón hacía este pobre anciano! —Omasu entrecerró los ojos con fastidio al tiempo que gruesos lagrimones recorrían la cara del viejo.

—Vamos Okina no te pongas dramático, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Digo que pierdes tu tiempo buscándola dentro de la casa cuando Misao esta entrenando con sus kunais en el bosque.

—Con que es eso, parece que empieza a ser mas responsable ¿no lo crees?

—En efecto. —contestó la joven al tiempo que volvía a su labor sin prestarle mayor atención al anciano que seguía murmurando a su lado.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

—Y ahora… —Misao tomó impulso y extendiendo los brazos hacía delante descargó con velocidad y precisión 8 kunais sobre el tronco de un árbol seco—. Tiro perfecto. —Se felicito a si misma al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, las 8 filosas cuchillas estaban clavadas haciendo un perfecto circulo—. Ahora hagámoslo en diagonal. —Se acerco a desenterrar sus kunais pero la última cuchilla parecía muy apegada al árbol y no quería zafarse—. Oye, no es para tanto… —Tomó el kunai con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza hacía atrás.

—No tiré tan rápido como para que hubiera tanta profundidad, —exclamó con un bufido al tiempo que se apoyaba con los pies en el árbol y jalaba con mayor fuerza—, ¡sal maldita! —Mascullo mientras jalaba con toda la energía posible al tiempo que hacía fuerza con las piernas, claro que nunca pensó en el efecto que produciría cuando lograra su cometido…

—¡Zac!

—¡Demonios! —salió lanzada por los aires a causa de su propio impulso y hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque se llevo de encuentro a la persona que estaba tras ella.

—¡Auch!, ¡Misao!

—Lo siento Jiya, ¿qué hacías por acá? —La chica se puso de pie y ayudo al anciano a pararse, por mas que lo negara la verdad es que ya estaba bastante viejo como para andar haciendo cosas de chicos.

—Aparte de atraparte en el aire pues…

—Problemas de práctica, ¿qué pasa? —Lo cortó rápidamente (no le gustaba agradecer ayuda innecesaria), el anciano no pudo mas que suspirar meneando la cabeza para luego cambiar a un semblante mas serio, la joven ninja lo noto y puso las manos en su cintura mientras lo observaba fijamente, algo grave había ocurrido.

—Hay revueltas en la aldea de Kobu y es necesario que los miembros Oniwabanshu vayan a investigar, como tú eres la actual okashira…

—Yo iré. —Aclaró con decisión la chica.

—Lo sé, pero no debes ir sola, elige a uno de tus compañeros para que te acompañe, toma en cuenta que puede haber muchas peleas en su camino.

—Lo considerare. —La joven tomó sus cosas y pasó de largo junto al viejo quien giró a verla cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, podía ser que fuera infantil y alegre pero cuando se hablaba de su trabajo, en verdad era una experta.

El día se había ido volando y antes de darse cuenta era hora de cenar, Aoshi entró al comedor ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos, era cierto que casi nunca los acompañaba a cenar (ni a comer, ni a almorzar, ni a trabajar…) pero ¿tenían que poner esa cara de completa confusión por su simple presencia?, sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto y con su semblante seco de siempre el joven se sentó y espero a que Okon sirviera los alimentos, Misao estaba sentada enfrente de él y al verlo le sonrió con entusiasmo, el joven por toda respuesta hizo una ligerísima inclinación con la cabeza.

—Muy bien todos a comer. —Okon empezó a servir los alimentos y como animales salvajes Kuro y Shiro se abalanzaron sobre el tofu.

—Odio comer con ellos. —Se quejo Omasu al tiempo que se movía un poco para que los restos de arroz que se desprendían de la boca de su compañero más cercano no fueran a parar sobre ella.

—Bueno, dicen que un buen apetito es símbolo de buena salud. —Exclamó con optimismo Okon mientras se servía un poco antes de que sus compañeros acabaran con todo.

—Mas bien yo creo que comen como cerdos. —Opinó la joven okashira meneando la cabeza, Aoshi que no prestaba mucha atención a la platica al oír sus palabras levantó la mirada hacía ella, cosa que la joven no notó—. ¿Que mas da?, hay que comer. —La chica tomó sus palillos y justo estaba dando el primer bocado cuando…

—¡Ángel mío!

—¡Mjj! —La chica al oír el grito se atraganto y sujetó su garganta con ambas manos en un intento de no ahogarse.

—Okina, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no le pegues esos sustos a la chica?, ¡por kami!

—Si Okina, Okon tiene razón.

—Bueno ya, no es para tanto ¿verdad angelito mío?

—Claro Jiya. —Murmuró la chica al tiempo que por fin lograba pasar el trozo de tofu que le impedía respirar.

—Angelito, me preguntaba si ya habías decidido a quien llevar.

—¿Llevar a donde? —exclamaron al tiempo todos los miembros Oni a excepción de Aoshi que solo se limito a observar al anciano y a la chica de reojo.

—Es que al parecer tenemos una nueva misión en Kobu y necesito llevar a alguien y como puede que tengamos mucha acción he decidido…

—¿Sí?

—Llevarte a ti Shiro-kun.

—¡Eso! —exclamó el joven haciendo un gesto de triunfo con el puño.

—Eso no se vale Misao, Shiro ha ido a más misiones contigo que cualquiera de nosotros. —Se quejó Omasu poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Es por que soy mejor y más lindo que ustedes. —Sentenció el joven viéndolos con superioridad.

—Shiro-kun… —Misao arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—Si sigues así mejor le diré a Kuro-kun que me acompañe él.

—No, no, prometo que ya no diré nada. —Rogó el muchacho sujetándose a la cintura de la ninja como lapa poniendo ojos de mártir.

—Es-ta bien. —Tartamudeo la chica antes de irse al suelo con todo y su amigo ante las carcajadas de los demás miembros, Aoshi por su parte se levantó y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho llego hasta donde se encontraba Okina.

—¿Cuándo saldrán?

—Mañana en la mañana, ¿algún problema chico?

—En lo absoluto. —Sin decir mas el joven se alejo de las risas que protagonizaban el par de ninjas y se dirigió a su habitación.

La mañana había llegado fresca y con buen cielo así que Misao había estado bastante alborozada al momento de salir.

—Muy bien, hora de irnos Shiro-kun. —Llevaba su traje ninja y un morral lleno de provisiones, Shiro por su parte también vestía el uniforme Oniwabanshu y cargaba con un paquete entre sus manos.

—Bien… —Ambos jóvenes empezaban a caminar cuando una silueta dibujándose tras ellos los hizo ponerse en guardia.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Misao torció la boca, ¿tan temprano y ya tenían problemas?—. He dicho que… ¿Aoshi-sama? —La chica bajó la guardia y parpadeó visiblemente confusa cuando su adorado hombre de ojos azules pasó a su lado usando su traje ninja y con la enorme funda que guardaba sus dos kodachis a la espalda—. Aoshi-sama ¿a donde va? —El joven ninja no detuvo su andar y ni siquiera volteó a verla.

—Contigo. —Fue su seca respuesta.

—¿Con nosotros? —preguntó Shiro con sorpresa recibiendo a cambio una fría y penetrante mirada, pensándolo bien era buena idea no hacer preguntas…

Y de esa manera ahora se veía en esas circunstancias, volviendo de la misión con dos hombres en lugar de uno, que lastima, pero a fin de cuentas ella no sabía que su Aoshi-sama la iba a acompañar, con un suspiro pateó una piedrita al tiempo que seguía avanzando, el aire frío se metía en sus pulmones y empezaba a causarle escalofríos, Shiro que avanzaba a su lado llevaba ambas manos tras la nuca y la veía de reojo, seguramente con esa ropa se estaba congelando.

—Que extraño es el clima. —susurró el muchacho dejando que sus palabras fueran barridas por el viento, hacía apenas unos días que habían estado en Kobu, la misión no había sido muy difícil, todo el problema residía en que el terrateniente que manejaba las tierras se estaba aprovechando de los aldeanos dejándolos en la pobreza, como consecuencia se había armado una guerrilla que fácilmente acabaron bueno… eso si se tomaba en cuenta que casi habían muerto acribillados por armas de fuego y que Aoshi se había puesto, por alguna razón, increíblemente furioso a tal grado que había destruido las dos ametralladoras con sus propias manos. Pero bueno, el caso era que habían aterrorizado al terrateniente y los aldeanos ya podían disponer de sus tierras, caso cerrado, otra victoria más para el Oniwabanshu.

—Pero en esos días todavía hacía calor. —Se quejó el joven abrazándose a si mismo al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué murmuras? —Lo cuestionó la joven ninja al tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

—Es este maldito clima, esta todo asqueroso, ¿por qué esta haciendo tanto frío si el invierno ya pasó?

—Es por que estamos en una altitud muy alta, la temperatura tiende a bajar en las cima de las montañas. —Les aclaró con voz glacial Aoshi haciendo que ambos jóvenes tragaran saliva, Misao de admiración y Shiro de tensión, ¿por qué ese hombre sabía tanto? parecía una biblioteca andante o algo así.

—Como sea hace mucho frío. —Rezongó el muchacho al tiempo que seguía caminando, Misao se quedo en medio de los dos hombres sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿corría y alcanzaba a Shiro o se esperaba a que la alcanzara su adorado Aoshi-sama?, una ráfaga de viento repentino se azotó contra su rostro, volteó la cara instintivamente, había sido una tontería no llevar consigo su capa pero se lo tenía bien merecido por olvidadiza.

—¡Shiro-kun, espérame! —La chica corrió hasta alcanzar a su amigo, amaba con completa devoción a su Aoshi-sama, pero con Shiro por lo menos podía platicar y olvidar por un rato que se estaba congelando.

—Vaya Misao, ¿así que a fin de cuentas si vas a correr como…?

—¡Shiro-kun baka! —Lo insultó la joven al tiempo que intentaba asestarle un golpe en la mejilla.

—No, espera, —Shiro detuvo su golpe y contuvo su mano entre las suyas—, hace mucho frío para pelear, nos van a salir moretones.

—Tienes razón. —Concedió la joven bajando la cabeza y dejando que Shiro siguiera caminando tomándola de la mano, odiaba que el clima la detuviera de sus propósitos y en el trabajo de Oniwabanshu esas eran cosas que sucedían a menudo.

Mientras los muchachos caminaban sin pensar otra cosa que llegar pronto al Aoiya un joven de mirada fría los observaba sin hacer el menor gesto, hace unos momentos había pensado que Misao lo iba a esperar para irse caminando con él, incluso ya estaba preparando sus oídos para aguantar la larga y poco importante charla que la chica seguramente le iba a contar, pero justo en el ultimo segundo la jovencita había salido corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero y ahora ambos iban tomados de la mano caminando frente a él.

Aoshi sintió un aire frío azotarse en su espalda y se pregunto por qué estaba en ese lugar, decir que era porque la misión era peligrosa hubiera sido una mentira porque aunque tuvieron que tratar con armas de fuego Shiro y Misao eran completamente capaces de hacerse cargo de la situación.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, quizás porque se sentía vacío, después de tanto meditar había encontrado su respuesta "Enterrar la maldad en la oscuridad", esa era su verdad, pero, ¿cómo llevarla a la practica si no tenía contacto directo con la oscuridad?, repentinamente (y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones) Misao y Shiro profirieron una fuerte carcajada cuando una mota de nieve cayó sobre ellos.

—Te lo dije Shiro-kun, te dije que iba a nevar.

—Pero si lo vemos por mi lado era casi imposible que nevara, tienes que admitir que había pocas posibilidades Misao-chan.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras Misao-chan, soy tu okashira no una nena!

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó el joven cerrando los ojos, cuando Misao se ponía de malas lo mejor era alejarse a unos considerables metros de distancia.

—Creo que esto va para largo. —Misao oteó el cielo, numerosas plumas blancas empezaban a descender sobre ellos llenando rápidamente el suelo a su alrededor en un blanco manto.

—Sí creo que si. —Shiro llegó hasta ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros al tiempo que miraba de reojo sus piernas—. ¿Tienes frío? —Aoshi no supo que le había pasado, estaba a unos metros de los chicos, pero cuando Shiro tomó a Misao por los hombros y observó sus piernas llegó casi como por arte de magia junto a ellos y clavó una mirada escalofriante en el joven de mirada café.

—Lo mejor será buscar refugio. —Shiro trago saliva y soltó a Misao ante las palabras del ex okashira, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su relación con Aoshi era algo tensa y la tensión se incrementaba cuando la cosa se trataba de Misao.

—¿Dónde buscaremos refugio Aoshi-sama? —El ex okashira bajó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de su protegida que lo observaban con completa confianza, nunca se había parado a observarlos, eran de un verde intenso como esmeraldas y brillaban…— ¿Aoshi-sama?.

—Mas arriba hay una casa. —El joven pasó a su lado mostrándoles el camino y los chicos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirle.

—Creo que aunque regresó y ha estado con nosotros no le caigo muy bien que digamos a Aoshi-san. —Le murmuró Shiro a la joven ninja.

—¿Tu lo crees? —preguntó la joven parpadeando.

—¡Ay!, ¿pero que digo?, ¿cómo puedo preguntarte algo así a ti si tu estas completamente enamorada de ese hombre? —rezongó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —masculló Misao por lo bajo.

—¿Y no lo es?

—¡Claro que no! —Shiro tuvo que agacharse mientras un kunai pasaba rozando su cabeza.

—¡Oye!

—Él es el hombre más fuerte, apuesto e inteligente que el mundo haya conocido. —exclamó con devoción la chica al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano en actitud soñadora.

—¡Oye, no me estas escuchando! —Se quejó su amigo mientras su cabeza despedía humo.

—Ya llegamos. —La voz sin tinte de emoción de Aoshi los interrumpió.

—¿Eh? —Ambos chicos miraron al frente, en la cima de la montaña se encontraba una casita de aspecto humilde, un anciano se encontraba viendo los copos de nieve caer del cielo, Aoshi se quedo estático viendo la escena al igual que Shiro, pero Misao pasó graciosamente en medio de ellos y se dirigió al señor.

—Buenas tardes señor, quisiera…

—Misao Makimachi okashira de Kyoto, ¡que sorpresa! —La jovencita se quedo helada y parpadeó varias veces al igual que Shiro, Aoshi simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Si soy yo, pero…

—Imposible no conocerte eres muy famosa por aquí, ¿sabías? —El anciano sonrió afablemente.

—Ah, ya veo. —La chica puso una mano tras su nuca y sonrió, Aoshi dibujó un intento de sonrisa en su cara, ni siquiera él gozaba de tanta fama en sus días de esplendor, claro que por otro lado se suponía que la organización era secreta en los viejos tiempos—. Bueno yo solo quería… —La chica intentó continuar su explicación, pero el hombre la interrumpió.

—¿Un refugio para ti y tus compañeros mientras pasa la nieve?, ¡claro!, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti.

—¡Wow!, en serio que usted es muy bueno en esto ¿es adivino o algo así? —Lo cuestionó la ninja ladeando la cabeza, el anciano por toda respuesta simplemente sonrió.

—Pasen, pasen jóvenes. —El anciano se hizo a un lado dejando libre la puerta, así que Misao se introdujo en la casa seguida de cerca por Shiro, Aoshi se quedo un rato más viendo la nieve y el paisaje que esta ofrecía, algo en ese lugar lo estaba perturbando, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era—. Joven es mejor que entre. —Lo insto el anciano, Aoshi dio una ultima mirada a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza para después pasar a la casa, tal vez solo era su imaginación y se sentía agotado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Todavía no para la nieve?

—No, creo que esta arreciando. —Misao lanzó un suspiro y volvió su atención a las pinturas que colgaban de una de las paredes, sentía un presentimiento acerca de ese lugar, no dentro de la casa sino afuera, como si algo la estuviera llamando.

—Misao, ¿todavía tienes frío? —Shiro se preocupo al ver que a su okashira la recorría un escalofrío.

—No es eso, es que siento…

—¿Siente algo extraño? —Todos en la habitación se giraron para ver al anciano.

—Sí, justo eso ¿esta seguro que no es un adivino? —Lo volvió a cuestionar la joven ninja observándolo con curiosidad.

—No, le aseguro que no soy un adivino, simplemente que es normal que sienta eso en un lugar como éste.

—¿En un lugar como éste? —repitió Shiro sin comprender, Misao estaba por acosarlo con alguna nueva pregunta cuando por instinto giró la mirada hacía la ventana.

—En un momento vuelvo. —Se excusó levantándose de su asiento, le parecía que había alcanzado a ver una sombra afuera, tal vez era un perro, quizás un perro grande, a ella le agradaban los perros grandes.

—¿Adonde vas? —Shiro parpadeó siguiéndola con la vista.

—Afuera.

—Allá tu si quieres congelarte. —Shiro se encogió de hombros al ver a la chica salir de la habitación, Aoshi simplemente la siguió disimuladamente con la vista hasta que se perdió de su rango de visión—. Entonces, ¿qué decía que tiene este lugar? —El castaño continuó con la plática interrumpida mirando al anciano con curiosidad, Aoshi simplemente cerró los ojos apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—Es una larga historia que ocurrió hace ya bastantes años, sin embargo algunas personas aún tienen sensaciones extrañas al acercarse aquí.

—¿Por qué, que ocurrió aquí?

—Aquí nada, pero en este lugar, —exclamó el viejo señalando con el dedo el bosque que se levantaba tras la casa—, esta enterrada una jovencita con un pasado bastante turbulento.

—¿Qué tan turbulento? —El anciano sonrío ante la curiosidad del muchacho, se notaba que era un gran espía, Aoshi simplemente siguió en su posición.

—El nombre de esa chica era Yuriko, al parecer murió a los dieciséis años, se dice que estaba enamorada de un gran samurai, incluso hay rumores de que era su amante, quizás el era su Danna ya que la chica era una geisha.

—¿Geisha?, en ese caso era bonita ¿no?

—La más hermosa que se hubiera visto muchacho, sin embargo su muerte a tan temprana edad estuvo rodeada de trampas, celos e intrigas.

—¿La asesinaron?

—De la forma mas cruel, se dice que fue un enredo de amor, para que no hubiera investigaciones la vinieron a enterrar en este lugar perdido, sin embargo no hay ninguna lapida, ningún indicio de su tumba, por lo cual no puede descansar en paz, aún después de tantos años hay gente que puede sentir las emociones de la chica por lo que se sienten confundidos, nerviosos o perturbados, definitivamente este lugar a pesar de su apariencia no da mucha paz.

—Ya lo creo. —replicó Shiro cruzándose de brazos, un repentino escalofrío lo invadió y giró la vista hacía fuera, con que lío de amores…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao salió al exterior e inmediatamente una ráfaga de aire frío le congelo las facciones, frotó una mano contra otra intentando entrar en calor y caminó unos cuantos pasos por encima de la blanca nieve.

—¿Dónde estará ese perro? —En su rostro un gesto de desilusión, quizás simplemente había visto una sombra, justo estaba dando la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al calor de la casa cuando la sombra paso tras sus espaldas—. ¡Hey! —Volteó rápidamente pero tras ella solo había nieve y el bosque que seguía tras la casa del anciano, con un parpadeo confuso contempló el hecho de que estuviera enloqueciendo.

—TSSS. —Algo tras ella se movió camino al bosque, al instante su rostro cambió a una actitud seria, empezaba a creer que aquello no era un perro ni por asomo. Llego hasta el lugar donde se había producido el ruido e inspeccionó en todas las direcciones pero nada parecía perturbar la inquebrantable calma de ese lugar.

—Muy bien, ya sé que estas ahí, sal y da la cara. —Misao se puso en guardia y espero la respuesta de la persona que se escondía de ella, no había visto a nadie pero podía sentirlo, alguien más estaba bajo la suave nieve, observándola, llamando su atención—. Vamos, ¿tienes miedo? —Miró con el rabillo del ojo hacía su derecha, un haz de luz parecía salir de ese lugar—. ¡Pero que…! —La luz empezó a alejarse y sin pararse a pensar Misao corrió tras ella para luego perderse en el bosque.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi abrió los ojos de golpe, algo andaba mal, de pronto el frío se había vuelto más crudo y un extraño ki se había desatado con una fuerza increíble.

—¿A donde fue Misao? —Shiro que estaba viendo como el viento había arreciado por la ventana se sobresalto al oír la voz exigente del antiguo okashira.

—Sólo dijo que afuera. —Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres, el anciano había salido a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y ellos se habían quedado en el recibidor.

—Al bosque… —Aoshi achicó la mirada.

—Esta en el bosque. —Sin mas palabras de por medio ambos salieron corriendo en busca de la chica, el instinto de un luchador nunca se equivocaba.

Mientras tanto Misao aún seguía el haz de luz, en momentos lo perdía de vista pero luego volvía a verlo con mayor fuerza, ya ni siquiera pensaba en el por que de seguirlo, simplemente su cuerpo se movía como si fuera una enorme atracción de la que le era imposible escapar, sus piernas andaban mecánicamente, sus ojos solo podían seguir el dorado fulgor que parecía guiarla a un lugar en especifico, su mente estaba en blanco.

—_Misao… _—La voz llegó a sus oídos envolviendo su cuerpo en un escalofrío, el fulgor se había detenido a escasos metros de ella.

—¿Quién eres… que eres?

—_Misao por fin has llegado._

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—_Te he esperado año tras año, día tras día._

—Responde mis preguntas. —La chica arrugo el ceño y retrocedió un paso

—_Tu corazón te ha guiado hasta aquí, no puedes engañarte. —_La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Donde demonios estoy? —Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo mucho que se había alejado de la cabaña.

—_Serás uno conmigo._

—Eso si no lo creo. —La joven ninja retrocedió otro paso, no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo pero si estaba hablando con una luz era porque las cosas no estaban nada bien.

—_Misao ¿crees que podría elegir a otra persona?_

—¿De que rayos estas hablando? —La joven ninja se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba muy confundida, su mente le ordenaba salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le obedecían.

—_Misao ¿qué sucede con tu corazón?_

—¿Mi corazón?, ¡mi corazón esta bien!

—_No, no lo esta, no es correspondido, tu amas con devoción pero no obtienes ninguna respuesta, esa es la verdad._

—¿Qué dices? —Misao levantó la cabeza y observo con ojos confundidos como la luz frente a ella se materializaba hasta formar la figura de una jovencita con un kimono muy fino y largo cabello negro azulado.

—_No temas, yo te ayudare y tú me ayudaras a mí._

—¡No, aléjate! —Misao intentó darse la vuelta y huir pero un poder sobrenatural la mantenía fija al piso.

—_Tu frágil y puro corazón, es todo lo que deseo._

—No… —La joven ninja ni siquiera podía hablar la hermosa muchachita ya estaba frente a ella sosteniendo con sus frías manos su barbilla.

—_No te resistas. —_Misao trago saliva, un frío escalofriante empezaba a inundar su cuerpo sumergiéndolo en un extraño entumecimiento, la joven frente a ella sonrió y paso una de sus heladas manos por encima de su mejilla.

—_Seamos una…-_

—Aoshi… ¡Aoshi-sama! —El grito de Misao murió al instante en que la hermosa jovencita la abrazó con fuerza, los ojos verdes de la chica ninja se paralizaron y sus pupilas temblaron con terror, después su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió, la imagen frente a ella se hundió en su propio ser, sus ojos se nublaron y la fuerza la abandono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Aoshi-sama! —El joven ninja quedo paralizado por un segundo, no podía confundir esa voz ni tampoco el sentimiento que el grito encerraba, su protegida estaba en problemas, en graves problemas.

—¡Por allá! —Shiro señaló con el dedo hacía el bosque y ambos corrieron en esa dirección, sin embargo Aoshi era más rápido y dejo atrás rápidamente al castaño, la urgencia de llegar con su protegida era apremiante, desde que había llegado a ese lugar se sentía extraño, como si hubiera algo peligroso en el ambiente.

—Misao… —murmuró entre dientes mientras seguía con su carrera, de pronto vio una hermosa luz dorada que poco a poco desaparecía—. ¡Misao! —El joven se quedo quieto observando con fijeza a la chica ninja, una extraña luz la rodeaba pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo dejándola sola, parada en medio de la nieve, sus ojos parecían vacíos, huecos, Aoshi sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿qué demonios había sucedido?.

—¡Misao! —Shiro llego justo a tiempo para sujetar a la chica antes de que cayera al piso, su cuerpo era frío casi congelado—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Sin comprender el castaño entreabrió los labios dejándose caer al suelo mientras abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo de su amiga, pasándole las manos por encima de los brazos, intentando hacerla entrar en calor—. ¡Misao! —Cerró los ojos y la abrazó hundiendo la cabeza femenina en su pecho, tenía el terrible sentimiento de estar apretando contra él a una muñeca desarmada, Aoshi los observó sin acabar de comprender, ¿qué le pasaba a su protegida?, ¿por qué sus ojos ya no eran los que el había visto hace apenas unas horas?, avanzando lentamente llegó hasta donde se encontraba Shiro y se puso en cuclillas.

—Dámela. —Shiro alzó los ojos intentando protestar pero ya Aoshi tenía el frágil cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, todo su ser se había vuelto tan vulnerable en tan poco tiempo que Aoshi sintió que podía quebrarse—. Debemos llevarla al Aoiya.

—Sí. —Sin perder mas tiempo ambos emprendieron la marcha hacía la posada, la nieve había cesado no así la temperatura del cuerpo de Misao que parecía enfriarse cada vez más, Aoshi tragó saliva y observo a la mujercita en sus brazos, tenía que salvarla, aún no entendía bien que le había sucedido pero la salvaría acomode lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** He vuelto con una nueva historia, la idea se me vino hace algunos días mientras pensaba en fantasmas y cosas de esas, espero estar plasmando bien la idea.

Situé la historia después del manga porque necesitaba a cierta persona que en el anime no vuelve a aparecer, y para los que no hayan leído el manga en un tomo cuando Aoshi se salva de morir rostizado dice que la respuesta que encontró con la meditación es "Enterrar la maldad en la oscuridad con su fuerza"

Por ahora creo que es todo, espero que esta locura les guste, me despido, mil besos Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Esta vez le toco a esta historia reeditarse, me estoy tardando un poco porque, Dios, como era dada a repeticiones y vueltas sobre vueltas con las mismas palabras. Como siempre intentare no cambiar demasiado la trama, a ver que sale. Gracias por su apoyo, a los que leyeron esta historia y a quienes la leerán.

_11/11/11 Viernes _

Y no, el mundo aún no se acaba.


	2. Reviviendo el pasado

**MISION DESDE EL MAS ALLA**

**Capitulo 2: Reviviendo el pasado**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana, Misao abrió los ojos con pesadez, una manta cubría su cuerpo, algo tibio y pesado se posaba sobre sus piernas, con extrañeza se incorporo a medias en el futón y observó por largo rato la figura que dormía recostada sobre ella como si estuviera velando su sueño, su cabello castaño y corto se regaba sobre la manta y su respiración parecía cansada.

—Seguramente se preocupo por mí… —Misao guardó silencio un momento, si al menos supiera quien era esa persona… La luz seguía entrando con mas fuerza en la habitación iluminando el piso de madera, un armario entreabierto y un extraño traje azul colgado de una pared, la joven al verlo sintió una extraña nostalgia aunque no tenía manera de saber de donde venía el sentimiento. Parándose muy lentamente, y con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que seguramente le había cuidado, recorrió con sus ojos verdes la estancia hasta estar segura, jamás había estado en ese lugar, no conocía a la joven que dormía junto a ella y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

—Lo mejor será irme… —Volviendo por ultima vez la vista hacía la mujer que dormía fatigadamente se paró en el umbral de la ventana dispuesta a saltar, una sensación de tristeza la invadió al partir lo cual era bastante extraño pues estaba segura de nunca haber estado en esa habitación antes, sus pupilas temblaron ligeramente, su mente estaba algo confundida pero no ganaría nada con quedarse en un lugar desconocido.

—Gracias… —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y finalmente saltó, las cortinas ondearon con el viento que se desató con su partida y Omasu que estaba dormida sintió entre sueños una agradable brisa besarle la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi meditaba en el templo con los ojos firmemente cerrados, podía sentir cada uno de los elementos de la naturaleza a su alrededor y eso lo llenaba de una momentánea calma, momentánea porque en esos momentos no podía sentirse mas aturdido de lo que estaba, los eventos que habían ocurrido el día anterior eran tan extraños que en instantes se le antojaba que todo había sido un sueño y que en cualquier momento Misao llegaría sonriendo con la bandeja del té.

Aunque claro eso era imposible y él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para notar que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un sueño, todo había pasado, desde la extraña luz que había rodeado a Misao hasta ese momento, con él intentando meditar sin mucho éxito.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, el viento soplaba suavemente y un tímido sol parecía despuntar a lo lejos, pero seguramente llovería, los ninjas sabían leer el tiempo y el anuncio de lluvia era tan claro como el agua.

—Misao. —Finalmente comprendió que meditar le sería imposible, juntó ambos pulgares recordando los eventos del día anterior, después de cargar a Misao tanto él como Shiro habían emprendido la marcha al Aoiya, la nieve empezaba a cesar pero la temperatura del cuerpo de Misao bajaba cada vez mas, como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo de hielo, Aoshi había sentido un terrible escalofrió recorrerlo en el momento en que había presionado un poco mas a Misao sobre su pecho para saltar un hueco, la chica estaba tan fría que en vez de cargar un ser humano tenía la impresión de estar cargando una escultura de hielo, una que corría el riesgo de quebrarse y de congelar su propio cuerpo si no se apuraba.

—¿Se siente bien Aoshi-san? —Shiro se había emparejado observándolo con preocupación, el rostro de Aoshi se había puesto pálido y sus manos empezaban a adquirir un alarmante color morado.

—Estoy bien. —Contestación seca que había dejado pasmado al mas joven, no entendía por qué Aoshi podía ser tan frío, él lo único que estaba haciendo era intentando ser amable y mostrar algo de preocupación, ¡pero que el demonio se llevara a Aoshi!, en esos momentos lo único que lo preocupaba era que el antiguo líder ninja no resistiera mas y cayera al suelo con su preciada carga.

Aoshi no había prestado atención al aura dolida que se desprendía del cuerpo de su compañero, lo único importante era llevar a Misao al Aoiya para ponerla a salvo, gracias a kami faltaba muy poco para llegar, saltando sobre un tejado había reducido la distancia a solo una calle cayendo elegantemente frente a la puerta del Aoiya.

—Aoshi muchacho, ¿pero que maneras son…? —Okina que se encontraba en esos momentos apoyado en la puerta del restaurante esperando poder cerrar en cuanto saliera el ultimo cliente sintió rápidamente que algo no andaba bien y no solo era el hecho de que Aoshi llevaba en brazos a su niña, había algo extraño en el ambiente, una presencia que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar por completo.

—Ella esta mal. —Sin más explicaciones había dado unos cuantos pasos al frente.

—Entiendo, llévala rápidamente a su futón le diré a Okon que suba a verla. —De un momento a otro el anciano había tomado una actitud seria pero Aoshi no le presto atención y subiendo la escalera de dos en dos llego al cuarto de la chica donde la deposito suavemente sobre las sabanas, ahí, con la trenza sobre el piso formando una graciosa curva y su rostro pálido como si estuviera enferma la chica provoco que Aoshi sintiera que algo le dolía en el pecho, pero un extraño y repentino temor le impidió quedarse a averiguar que le estaba pasando y prefirió salir cuanto antes de la habitación.

En el momento en que el joven salía Okon entraba seguida de Omasu cargando cada una con mantas y cubos de agua caliente, Okina que se quedo afuera esperando le mandó al joven una mirada interrogativa. Probablemente por primera vez en su vida Aoshi no sabía a ciencia cierta que contestar.

Y ahora no tenía otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar a que la chica se repusiera, pasada la medianoche Shiro había alertado seguramente a medio Kyoto gritando por todo el Aoiya que el cuerpo de Misao volvía a tener una temperatura normal y que solo faltaba esperar a que despertara. Así que solo hacía falta esperar, Aoshi no había vuelto a entrar en la habitación de su protegida, Omasu estaría cuidándola así que no había necesidad, además… no quería volver a sentir aquello que lo había atenazado por unos segundos.

—No quiero saber el por qué de ese extraño dolor… —Aoshi se levantó con movimientos elegantes y pausados, así era como se debían mover los ninjas, sin levantar sospechosas, sin hacer ruido, sin movimientos de mas y por sobre todo, los ninjas no debían tener sentimientos—. Ninguno. —murmuró tajantemente al tiempo que giraba su vista hacía el paisaje que se extendía frente a él, como lo había imaginado pronto llovería, el viento arreciaba y unas nubes grises empezaban a posarse sobre la ciudad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao caminó sin un rumbo bien definido, realmente no sabía hacía donde se dirigía aunque tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos, la gente a su alrededor no se percataba de su presencia o mejor dicho no les llamaba la atención su persona.

Se observó a si misma por unos instantes, llevaba unas getas que producían poco ruido al caminar y una yukata blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, realmente era la viva imagen de una persona común y corriente que camina por el mercado en busca de algo, el único problema es que no sentía la necesidad de nada, entonces, ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar?.

—Mejor me voy. —Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y atravesó el mar de gente que se encontraba en esos momentos atestando el mercado, algo de nostalgia la invadió y se apresuro a salir rápidamente entre el olor de las verduras frescas, el pescado recién atrapado y la podredumbre que se amontonaba a las afueras del lugar.

Ya estando fuera recargó la espalda en la pared de un edificio sintiendo que su corazón latía alocadamente en busca de recordar algo perdido, por el momento sentía que no era bueno intentar seguirle la corriente, despegándose de su sitio caminó con paso rápido hacía una callejuela, las nubes se iban volviendo grises a su paso y el ambiente se iba tornando frío y hostil como si el día que había empezado tan hermoso sintiera de pronto que una gran tristeza lo invadía y hubiera cambiado los rayos del sol por las lagrimas de la lluvia.

Misao al ver esto apresuro su paso hasta estar a punto de correr sin ponerse a pensar que no podía encontrar refugio si en primera instancia no tenía la menor idea de donde pedirlo, el sucio piso de la callejuela absorbió sus pasos, en su mente solo el vago presentimiento de que una gran tormenta iba a azotar la ciudad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Okina, Okina! —Omasu bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo jadeando frente al viejo que levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación.

—¿Qué pasa Omasu-chan?, ¿acaso algo le sucedió a mi angelito?

—Es, es… —La pobre joven jadeaba completamente desconcertada, había bajado las escaleras corriendo presa de un pánico indescriptible—. ¡Misao-chan no esta!

—¿Qué dices?

—He despertado hace poco y la habitación esta completamente vacía, no puedo entender adonde habrá ido, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se ha dejado el traje ninja.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Me parece que salió con la yukata que Okon le puso ayer.

—Imposible, Misao no se anda paseando por ahí con esa ropa. —Contestó tajantemente el anciano.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —jadeó la chica pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente con desesperación—, pero es la única solución posible que encuentro.

—¿Ya registraste toda la casa?

—Okon lo esta haciendo.

—Ni rastro, no esta, —exclamó Okon que venía entrando en la habitación luciendo visiblemente molesta—, ¿a donde se habrá ido esa niña?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de la condición en que se encontraba ayer?

—En las condiciones en las que se encuentra dudo que este pensando con claridad. —Shiro que también entró a la habitación se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—¿A que te refieres? —Lo interrogó el anciano clavándole una profunda mirada que el joven no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo.

—No estoy seguro pero algo pasó en el bosque, Misao no es la misma, algo cambio dentro de ella.

—No entiendo que quieres decir. —Omasu lo tomó de las mangas y lo jaló contrariada, Misao era como su hermana, la chispa que llenaba de alegría el Aoiya entero y en un descuido de su parte se había ido, si algo le pasaba sería por completo su culpa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —Shiro guardó silencio unos segundos en los que todas las miradas parecieron penetrarlo y atravesar su piel ¿cómo les explicaría algo que ni él entendía?—. Cuando estuvimos en la montaña un anciano nos contó…

—¡No es tiempo para cuentos! —Lo cortó tajantemente Okon cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No era un cuento! —replicó Shiro empezando a perder los estribos.

—Que les dijo. —Lo incito a seguir Okina regañando a Okon con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—Nos dijo que una mujer de la edad de Misao había muerto hace tiempo y la habían enterrado en ese lugar, la chica había sido asesinada y al parecer no podía conseguir el descanso eterno, cuando nosotros fuimos se sentía una presencia extraña, era una sensación diferente, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Misao podía estar en peligro y fuimos por ella la presencia se había vuelto mas fuerte… —Después de decir esto el muchacho bajó la vista visiblemente contrariado.

—¿Qué pasa Shiro-kun?, ¿dónde se sentía mas fuerte la presencia? —El muchacho volvió a levantar la vista y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Podría equivocarme pero creo que la presencia se sentía dentro del cuerpo de Misao…

—¡Eso es una locura! —exclamó Okon abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Ya lo se pero…

—No es momento para especular. —Okina los miró a todos fijamente provocando que guardaran silencio—. En estos momentos lo importante es encontrar a Misao, Kuro-kun se ha quedado en el restaurante así que él se hará cargo del Aoiya, Okon-dono manda palomas a los puntos de salida, Omasu-chan ve a buscarla al centro, Shiro-kun tu avísale a Aoshi-san, ¡en marcha!

—Sí. —Todos salieron presurosos pero cuando Shiro vio que la figura del viejo se perdía de vista cambio rápidamente su destino y enfilo hacía el mercado, no tenía caso avisarle a Aoshi de la desaparición de Misao, conociéndolo seguramente no haría nada, de hecho Shiro dudaba de que su protegida le importara al menos un poco.

—Lo mejor será ir a buscarla por mi mismo, Misao ¿dónde estarás?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Achu! —Misao no pudo reprimir un fuerte estornudo y se recargó en una pared tapándose con una mano la boca, tenía una fuerte sensación de nauseas y empezaba a sentir frío, el aire soplaba cada vez con mayor fuerza y el paisaje lucía gris y desolador, ese era realmente un día perfecto para quedarse en casa sin asomar siquiera las narices.

—Pero… —Volteó la cabeza de un lado a otro, todo ese tiempo había tenido la sensación de que se dirigía a un lugar seguro pero ahora, parada ahí en medio de ese lugar desolador, ya no tenía la misma opinión—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —Lanzando un suspiro de frustración presionó su cabeza con una de sus manos, había estado caminando hasta llegar a ese lugar y ahora no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba buscando o del por qué llegar a ese sitio.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer rápidamente provocándole el girar los ojos al cielo, ese que ahora se veía gris e iracundo, el piso empezó a volverse lodo frente a sus ojos y un rayo relampagueo frente a ella haciéndole recordar que no estaba en un lugar seguro, tragando saliva se abrazó a si misma al tiempo que corría por la misma calle por donde había caminado toda la mañana.

A su paso, probablemente porque sin percatarse de ello buscaba un refugio, le presto mas atención a los lugares que veía: largos edificios con entradas elegantes y ventanas rodeadas de sakuras, cortinas oscuras y un agradable olor a perfume, un aroma seductor que llamaba a entrar y frente de cada puerta un farolillo de distintos colores regalando una tenue luz.

Misao paró de golpe, un farolillo rosa en la entrada de un edificio la había hecho reaccionar como si despertara de un sueño, imágenes borrosas y confusas de una separación y unas lagrimas amargas invadieron su mente haciéndola caer al suelo al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza y emitía débiles sollozos, pero encima de todo eso, encima del borroso pasado que intentaba abrirse paso a empellones lo había recordado, ya sabía donde estaba, ese era el distrito de las cortesanas.

Un súbito terror invadió su cuerpo, no debía estar ahí, ese no era un lugar para alguien como ella, debía escapar, ¡hacerlo en ese instante!, parándose temblorosamente siguió el camino que arrastraba piedras y lodo a su paso, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su cuerpo temblaba y su yukata ya chorreaba agua a esas alturas, realmente no creía que le pudiera pasar algo peor, pero lo que no sabía es que existían varios pares de ojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—A mi parecer es una gata perdida. —Un muchacho de cabello negro y mirada torva observaba el caminar de Misao con una risita burlona en los labios.

—Seguramente es una furcia que intenta escapar de este lugar. —Apuntó otro que la observaba con fascinación.

—¿Por qué no le hacemos un favor al mundo y la regresamos a donde pertenece? —Los cinco muchachos que la observaban rieron al unísono.

—Sí, pero antes le enseñamos quienes son los que mandan, una furcia no puede escapar de aquí así como así.

—Tienes razón si fuera así, ¿quién nos serviría de entretenimiento?

—¡Bien dicho!, ahora vamos. —Los cinco hombres salieron del lugar en donde estaban y se adelantaron corriendo para cerrarle el paso a la joven por los lados, todos eran jóvenes y de buena condición física, cierto que estaban algo tomados pero lo que pensaban hacer iba a ser muy divertido.

Misao sintió que algo andaba mal y detuvo su caminar de golpe, se sentía acorralada a pesar de encontrarse sola en la inmensidad de esa calle desierta, sin embargo había algo, tenía un instinto casi animal para detectar los problemas y ahora lo sentía, algo pasaba a su alrededor, estaba en peligro.

—Oye preciosa, ¿se puede saber que haces sola bajo un día de lluvia? —Misao se dio la vuelta y vio atentamente al hombre que le hablaba, era alto, fornido y de cabello negro, su mirada era lasciva y la hacía sentirse mal, como si la estuviera desnudando con solo verla.

—No le importa… —Se giró para continuar su camino pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver frente a ella a cuatro sujetos que la miraban igual que el anterior.

—Hey muñeca, se ve que tienes frío, si quieres puedo darte algo de calor. —Misao retrocedió unos cuantos pasos "si quieres puedo darte algo de calor", esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, como un torbellino una serie de recuerdos confusos azotó su mente, la lluvia que caía, el terror que había sentido, unas manos asquerosas recorriendo su cuerpo, la calle desierta sin nadie que la ayudara…

—¡Nooo! —gritó aterrorizada ante la crudeza de las imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos y al dar un paso mas hacía atrás termino en los brazos del hombre de cabello negro.

—Vamos muñequita, será mejor que cooperes.

—¡Suéltame! —Misao le lanzó un codazo y de unos cuantos pasos torpes y aterrorizados se separó de él.

—Así que quieres jugar rudo ¿Eh? —La chica retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda con la pared, la lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas y podía ver, los hombres se acercaban a ella rodeándola como si se tratara de animales que van por su presa.

—No, no, no, no, no, no.

—Vamos primor, ya no te resistas.

—No, no, no, no, no. —La muchacha cerró nuevamente los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, no podía pasar, no de nuevo, tenía que escapar, ¿pero cómo?, si solo era una simple muchacha, una chiquilla que se había perdido era, era… de pronto una imagen nueva, clara y profundamente precisa invadió sus recuerdos en ella se podía ver a si misma vistiendo el traje azul que había visto esa misma mañana, en las manos llevaba unas cuchillas y su mirada era de completa decisión, al parecer estaba diciendo algo pero no alcanzaba a oír que era, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se concentró en leerle los labios a su propio recuerdo y un gran asombro la invadió cuando al fin lo logró, ella decía "_Yo soy Misao Makimachi okashira de los Oniwabanshu"._

—¿Entonces cooperas primor? —Un sujeto la había jalado del brazo y ahora la presionaba con rudeza, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver que la mirada de terror de la joven había cambiado por una de decisión.

—Aleja tu sucia mano de mí. —Escupió la joven zafando su brazo.

—Así que ahora te harás la fuerte, ¿no? —Cuestionó el joven haciendo una mueca al tiempo que intentaba sujetarla de nuevo.

—No me haré, lo soy. —Contestó con fuerza la muchacha al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y se lo torcía arrancándole un aullido de dolor.

—¡Infeliz, lo pagaras! —Cuatro se arrojaron contra ella, pero Misao ya no estaba asustada aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo pero uno a uno recuerdos de peleas pasadas llegaban hasta ella, por lo que podía apreciar no era ninguna chica débil.

Los cuatro que se habían lanzado sobre ella se vieron repentinamente en el suelo, la chiquilla se había convertido en una experta peleadora en cuestión de segundos, el de cabello negro intentó detenerla y se llevo una patada que lo dejo en el piso.

—¡Maldita!

—Cállate. —exclamó tajantemente la joven mientras de una barrida tumbaba a dos y pateaba a otro en pleno rostro.

—¡La pagaras mal furcia, muy mal! —La amenazó el de cabello negro al tiempo que se paraba y se le iba encima con una navaja, Misao esquivo fácilmente el arma ladeándose hacía la izquierda y pateándolo en la espalda, sin embargo algo había pasado repentinamente su cuerpo se volvió pesado y tuvo la impresión de que no podía mover los músculos, completamente confundida apenas si tuvo tiempo de girar la vista y ver que un chico de ojos azules le había clavado algo en la espalda aprovechando que ella estaba esquivando la navaja.

—Que mal, ese sedante se suponía que era para una verdadera emergencia. —El joven negó con la cabeza, Misao abrió los ojos espantada.

—Te dije que la pagarías. —Exclamó con despreció el de cabello negro al tiempo que el cuerpo de Misao caía al piso—. Y ahora además te prometo que te va a doler. —Misao nuevamente sintió que el terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo ahora inmóvil, los cinco hombres la observaban desde lo alto visiblemente fastidiados, uno de ellos incluso chorreaba sangre de la nariz y a pesar de lo desesperado de la situación Misao sintió cierta satisfacción de haberle hecho daño.

—Ahora veras. —El de cabello negro parecía ser el mas enojado y con justa razón, Misao le había dado un certero rodillazo en un lugar bastante sensible ha decir verdad. La joven no pudo retener un grito de dolor, cuando una navaja fue enterrada en su muslo, haciendo un corte horizontal, lento y doloroso.

—¡Ya! —El sujeto de cabello negro se quedo pasmado la chica le había volado la navaja de una patada, se suponía que en esos instantes ya no podía mover ni un solo músculo pero esa chica no era nada normal.

—¡Sujétenla! —Los cuatro chicos asintieron y la sujetaron de las piernas y los brazos, Misao pudo ver muy claro lo que venía a continuación, pudo leerlo en los ojos de ese hombre, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, todo menos eso, prefería morir que ser ultrajada de esa forma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano empezó a forcejear, tanto así que los que la sujetaban tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que se quedara quieta.

—¡Detente! —El de cabellos negros le lanzó una bofetada coloreándole la mejilla al tiempo que un hilito de sangre se deslizaba por sus labios.

—Infeliz, como si no hubieras hecho esto antes, ahora lo mejor será que cooperes, vamos. —El hombre la jaló del cabello deshaciendo su trenza y regando su cabello por el piso lleno de lodo, la chica ahogó un aullido de dolor, no quería que la vieran sufriendo, debía tener entereza pero por kami, ¿acaso no podía escapar de esa humillación?, ¿no podía hacer algo para detener ese tormento?.

El hombre forcejeó un poco hasta que pudo abrir su yukata, los que la tenían sujeta no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos con asombro, tenía una figura perfecta, una cintura delicada y una hermosa piel blanca que parecía no haber sido tocada por nadie anteriormente, el chico que la tenía sujeta por el brazo derecho un joven pelirrojo de ojos café claro sintió tanta pena por la chica que sin querer soltó un poco su agarre, la verdad es que de todos el era el que había tomado mas y se había lanzado a la aventura por que molestar a una cualquiera era muy divertido, pero esa chica no parecía para nada una cualquiera, su piel despedía un hermoso aroma a jazmines y era tan blanca que podía competir con el color de la luna llena.

El de cabello negro que parecía insensible a esto se agachó violentamente y clavó los dientes en uno de sus hombros de forma tan salvaje que le abrió una herida por la que pronto chorreo sangre.

—Hiro-kun no creo que esto sea una buena idea. —El pelirrojo soltó a Misao mientras veía al de cabello negro con ojos asustados.

—Tetsu-chan no seas marica. —Tetsu se quedo quieto, siempre lo llamaban chan porque decían que se comportaba como un niño pero ahora no le importaba, dando media vuelta y sintiéndose miserable por abandonar a la muchacha sola y a su suerte salió huyendo.

—¡Ey Tetsu!, ¡Ahhh! —Hiro gimió de dolor ya con una mano libre la muchacha le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro—. ¡Ahora veras maldita! —El hombre clavo su rodilla en el estomago de la chica provocándole una mueca de dolor—. Conmigo nadie juega. —Hiro clavó su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica y lo apretó con furia haciendo que a Misao se le escaparan las lagrimas, le estaba provocando mucho daño pero eso no fue todo, dominado por la rabia recuperó su navaja y de un tirón corto las vendas que cubrían su pecho haciéndole al tiempo un corte en su costado, ahora estaba semidesnuda y el hombre se divertía mordiendo uno de sus senos, las lagrimas salían sin control ¿cómo podía ser posible?, ¿por qué a ella?.

Los otros hombres excitados por lo que veían comenzaron a morder y a pasar sus lenguas por las piernas y brazos de la joven, la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba, el viento de pronto arreció un relámpago cruzó el cielo y surgida de la nada una sombra imponente se plantó frente a ellos.

Hiro dejo su tarea y alzó la vista solo para recibir una patada en la cara que lo mando volando a perderse a unos metros, los otros miraron al hombre frente a ellos sobrecogidos por el terror, esos ojos fríos y crueles parecían capaces de cualquier cosa.

—Nosotros, no… —El hombre no pudo acabar de hablar porque una espada atravesó su estomago y cayó como un costal de papas ya sin vida, los otros dos, mudos de espanto, intentaron correr pero no supieron como ni cuando el fantasma de la muerte cayó sobre ellos arrebatándoles la vida.

—Y tú, —El hombre caminó hasta donde Hiro seguía tendido sangrando por la nariz—, como fuiste el peor no te matare sino que te haré sufrir lentamente.

—Pero se supone… ¡se supone que usted es un policía! —Balbuceó con miedo, los ojos dorados que lo observaban parecieron sonreír con esa última frase.

—Por eso mismo. —De un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejo sin conocimiento para después pasar a amarrarlo a un poste con ayuda de unas esposas—. Volveré por ti… si antes no te devoran los perros. —El policía dio media vuelta y regreso a donde la chica estaba tirada, paró frente a ella dispuesto a ayudarla pero no pudo, sus ojos se ensancharon, su boca se abrió ligeramente, la niña frente a el lo observaba con ojos suplicantes estaba semidesnuda, la yukata que vestía estaba mojada, manchada de lodo y de sangre, de su boca escurría mas sangre y su cabello estaba regado a su alrededor, el policía tuvo un recuerdo, hace muchos años, en el mismo lugar, la misma escena, la misma chica, no, no podía ser la misma joven, a esta si la conocía, era la niña del Aoiya, ¿que estaría haciendo en ese lugar?.

Tratando de no verla, se quito rápidamente su chaqueta y cargándola con gentileza la envolvió con ella para luego presionarla contra su pecho, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, el Aoiya estaba muy lejos, pero si daba la vuelta podía salir por la calle del río y… la joven alargó la mano y se aferro a su playera mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho como si así se sintiera completamente segura, el policía la miro desconcertado, incluso había hecho el mismo gesto pero… sacudiendo la cabeza el policía decidió irse de ahí, seguramente la niña debía estarse congelando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi abandonó el templo cuando ya la tormenta llegaba a su fin, el aire estaba fuertemente impregnado de humedad y tierra mojada, nunca el camino al Aoiya se le había vuelto mas largo que ese día pensando en lo que estaría sucediendo en esos momentos, ¿ya habría despertado Misao?, ¿le diría que le estaba ocurriendo?, el joven llegó al umbral de la puerta, se disponía a entrar cuando notó que una figura conocida y nada agradable se empezaba a vislumbrar por la calle, deteniéndose un momento el joven ninja se quedo parado hasta que la figura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Saito Hajime, vaya sorpresa, pensé que tenías mucho trabajo con tu nueva misión y estas aquí vagabundeando.

—Yo no diría vagabundeando Shinomori. —Aoshi alzó una ceja, su rostro impasible—. Dime Shinomori, ¿no se te ha perdido algo últimamente?

—¿A que te refieres? —Saito hizo un gesto de superioridad, por el rostro frío de Aoshi podía deducir que no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a la chica, era cierto que el ex okashira era conocido por todos por su aparente falta de sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que en el caso de Misao las cosas eran diferentes, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho después de su pelea con Gein, esa niña era su mayor razón de vida aunque él ni siquiera estaba plenamente consciente de eso.

—Así que no sabes que se te perdió…

—Basta de juegos. —Aoshi lo miró fríamente y Saito hizo una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no se puede ni bromear un poco con el okashira ¿Eh? —Aoshi estuvo tentado de decirle que ya no era el okashira de los Oniwabanshu y que él lo sabía perfectamente, pero algo en el acento de Saito le hizo pensar que el policía había usado esas palabras a propósito.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Siempre tan directo ¿verdad Shinomori?, bueno es mejor que me acompañes, el asunto que debo tratar contigo necesita de tu presencia en la comisaría. —Aoshi titubeó un instante y giró la vista hacía el Aoiya, realmente quería saber que estaba pasando con su protegida, pero si la cosa tenía que ver con Saito seguramente se trataba de algo importante así que de mala gana accedió a acompañar al policía, ya después cuando volviera se encargaría de averiguar si Misao se encontraba bien.

Lo que Aoshi no sabía era que en ese instante todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco en el Aoiya, Okina le había reñido a Shiro por no haberle avisado a Aoshi de la desaparición de Misao, Omasu no había encontrado a la chica por ninguna parte y estaba siendo presa de un ataque de nervios y a Okon ya le había llegado una respuesta, un punto Oni había podido verla caminando hacía el sur saliendo del mercado, pero como vestía ropas normales no le prestaron atención al asunto pensando que se trataba de alguna labor cotidiana que había tenido que realizar.

—Ahora hay que ir hacía el sur, Shiro-kun y Omasu-chan vayan a ver que encuentran, Okon-dono avísele a Aoshi-san de este incidente. —Okon hizo una rápida inclinación y salió con rumbo al templo.

—Y tu Shiro-kun…

—No tiene que repetirme que hice mal en no avisarle. —exclamó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia para después salir corriendo tras de Omasu que ya le llevaba bastante delantera, Okina lanzó un suspiro y observo por la ventana, Kuro ya había cerrado el restaurante y buscaba a la chica a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando volviera tendría que decirle que había marchado hacía el sur, por lo regular Misao iba y venía sin avisarle a nadie y ninguno de los miembros se preocupaba, pero esta vez algo le decía que las cosas estaban muy mal y al parecer los demás lo sentían también, cuanto daría por tener en esos momentos a su ángel entre sus brazos.

—Misao, vuelve…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi entró en la comisaría sin mucho animo, en ese lugar Saito era un superior y todos lo veían con bastante humildad, respeto y algunos hasta como si fuera un gran héroe.

—Se ve que eres apreciado. —Aoshi soltó con su frialdad habitual y Saito sonrió ladinamente.

—La verdad Shinomori eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me preocupa es que hagan las cosas bien.

—Sí, ese es tu estilo. —Saito volvió a sonreír con su inigualable cinismo y condujo a Aoshi escaleras abajo lejos de sus subordinados y del ajetreo común, el joven ninja miraba de un lado a otro con cautela, no se imaginaba siquiera una trampa de parte de Saito pero no entendía que era lo que podía necesitar de él, ¿pelear en una nueva batalla contra algún chiflado que buscaba controlar Japón?, ¿Himura tenía (otra vez) algún enemigo que amenazaba con destajarlo a él y a todos los que lo rodeaban?, ¿le iban a ofrecer trabajo?.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Se ve que no tienes paciencia.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—No creerás que iba a dejar nuestro asunto en un lugar público donde todos pudieran verlo ¿verdad?. —Aoshi enarco una ceja, al parecer lo que Saito tenía que decirle era muy confidencial.

—Entiendo, pero ya estamos lo suficientemente ocultos.

—No aún, no quería dejar nuestro asunto desprotegido o a merced de algún corrupto así que lo deje bajo llave. —Aoshi asintió, probablemente Saito estaba hablando de algún papel importante que él tenía que ver, tanto problema para eso, caminando un poco mas ambos hombres se vieron en un oscuro y largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta cerrada con un gran candado, frente a ella se encontraba Cho sentado en una silla balanceando las llaves en un dedo—. Es algo estupido pero puedo confiar en él en momentos como este. —Exclamó el lobo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Hey, a quien le dices estupido! —Bramó Cho mientras una vena le latía con rabia en la frente.

—A ti. —respondió el hombre mientras le arrebataba las llaves y abría el candado—. Y ahora quédate aquí y cuida que nadie se acerque.

—Entendido. —Cho volvió a ponerse serio pasando por alto el insulto y montó guardia frente a la puerta, Aoshi lo miró con extrañeza antes de entrar al cuarto que momentos después era nuevamente sellado por Saito.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —El cuarto tenía muy poca iluminación y Aoshi no podía imaginar que tenían que tratar en tan sombrío lugar.

—Por nuestro asunto. —Saito se cruzo de brazos y le señaló con el dedo un rincón del salón, Aoshi volvió su experta mirada hacía ese lugar y descubrió una mesa larga, encima de ella se encontraba un cuerpo inerte.

—¿Quieres que identifique a alguien?

—La verdad no creo que te apetezca. —respondió el lobo entrecerrando los ojos, el joven ninja no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los labios y caminar hacía la mesa, al parecer tendría que seguirle el juego a Saito si quería saber que tramaba, caminó rápidamente y se plantó frente al cuerpo para acabar de una vez por todas con esa tontería pero lo que vio lo dejo helado y solo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad.

—La estaban atacando cuando la salve, la tenían en el suelo cuatro sujetos, me parece que la drogaron o algo así. —Aoshi apenas y si podía escuchar lo que Saito le decía, ahí, tendida sobre la mesa, estaba Misao, su cabello estaba suelto y caía hasta el piso en suaves ondas, su rostro estaba pálido pero en su mejilla se podía ver el rastro de una bofetada, sus pies estaban llenos de arañazos y sus piernas eran un camino de moretones y chupetones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la yukata que llevaba estaba manchada de lodo, agua y sangre y encima de ella Saito había colocado su chaqueta, de pronto Aoshi sintió un repentino terror, seguramente Saito había colocado su chaqueta sobre su cuerpo por que no quería que viera algo, Misao seguía viva lo sabía por su tenue respiración pero la chaqueta del policía estaba ocultando algo, algo terrible que le había sucedido a su protegida, tomó el cuello de la chaqueta e intento arrojarla pero Saito contuvo su mano.

—Hey, ¿qué estas intentando pervertido? —Así que era cierto, algo le había pasado, por eso la chaqueta del oficial, por eso ese cuarto y el guardia, por eso Saito había llegado al Aoiya solamente con su playera negra.

Frunciendo el ceño y dominado completamente por la furia y el temor Aoshi jaló la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto la yukata desgarrada, el hombro sangrante y parte del seno magullado, sin acabar de creerlo y movido por el dolor el joven alargó débilmente la mano para tocar la piel lastimada pero no pudo lograrlo porque a medio camino una mano detuvo la suya.

La joven de ojos esmeralda lo miraba con terror mientras detenía la mano que estaba a punto de tocarla, esos ojos azules eran los mismos que los del hombre que le había clavado un sedante en la espalda y estaba intentando justo lo mismo, tocarla.

—Muy mal Shinomori, muy mal. —Saito lo observó con una sonrisa burlona, Aoshi no podía reaccionar las pupilas de la chica temblaban llenas de pánico y él no sabía que hacer, si este era una pesadilla lo único que quería era despertar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** Hola, antes que nada ¡perdón!, pasó un mes sin que actualizara, estuve de vacaciones en Guadalajara pero regrese cargada de energía mi primo java león me regalo una playera de Kenshin es negra y me queda enorme pero le hice un nudo en un lado y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella y mis primos java jaz y java koala me regalaron un llavero original de kenshin que traigo colgado de la hebilla del pantalón y no me lo quito por nada y para rematar con broche de oro mi prima java eli me dio una libreta con la imagen de kaoru y kenshin así que soy inmensamente feliz.

Pero bueno basta de mis tonterías en este capitulo ya se vio que el personaje que necesitaba era Saito ¿por qué lo quitaron del anime? tan importante y bello que es en el manga.

AGRADESCO A: **Gabyhiatt, Ayann**, **Hikari No Hoshi, Mitsuki Himura.**

Hubo un personaje que se me coló por aquí, sin querer tome prestada la apariencia y el nombre de Tetsu de Peacemaker Kurogane pero no es nada importante porque no tiene nada que ver con el original, sin mas me despido, se cuidan, las y los quiero Ciao

**Reedición: **Viendo el resultado final lo único que hice en este capitulo fue borrar escenas y motes bochornosos (Aoshi pensando en Misao como "mi niña" ¡dios mío, ni yo me la creo!). Estoy a punto de empezar exámenes finales pero como mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar decidí distraerme un poco con esto, espero les guste más esta nueva versión. Ciao

_21 de Noviembre del 2011 Lunes _


	3. Extraños sentimientos

**MISION DESDE EL MAS ALLA**

**Capitulo 3: Extraños sentimientos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Muy mal Shinomori, muy mal. —Saito observó a Aoshi con una risita burlona, el ninja por su parte no podía reaccionar, las pupilas de la chica temblaban llenas de pánico y él no sabía que hacer, si esa era una pesadilla lo único que quería era despertar.

—Misao… —La joven que estaba a medio incorporar sobre la mesa dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre y lo observó con mas pánico aún del que ya tenía, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿con ese nombre se estaba refiriendo a ella?.

—No creo que sea buena idea obligarla a hablar en este momento. —Saito acotó suavemente bajando la mano de Aoshi y viendo a la chica con calma, Misao tragó saliva y observo fijamente los ojos de ese hombre, ¿quién era él?, ¿qué había detrás de esos ojos dorados y duros?, la chica respiro entrecortadamente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, su voluntad dio resultado ¡claro!, ese hombre la había salvado, era él quien había lavado con sangre su honor, era él quien la había llevado cargada, quien la había cubierto con su chaqueta y quien le había susurrado al oído que no se preocupara, que la iba a llevar a un lugar seguro, que las cosas se pondrían bien.

Saito alzó ligeramente una ceja, la niña del Aoiya lo estaba viendo con sus inmensos y bellos ojos verdes como si reconociera de pronto en él a un héroe, como si algo muy profundo despertara en su ser. El reconocimiento en sus ojos le provocó arquear ambas cejas, se sentía extraño verse reconocido por quien en el pasado se había referido a él sólo como _lobo rabioso _entre otros apelativos igual de ilustrativos. Sonriendo con sarcasmo se llevo dos dedos a la boca como si fuera a ponerse a fumar, a pesar de no tener ningún cigarrillo a la mano.

—Aunque he de decir que tengo curiosidad en saber como sucedieron las cosas. —Era muy propio de él decir algo como eso en semejante situación, Aoshi por respuesta apretó los dientes, su curiosidad iba de la mano con matar a los agresores, Misao por su parte enrojeció bajando la mirada al piso.

—¡Oh vaya! —El policía exclamó en tono sorpresivo arqueando una ceja—. Así que la niña del Aoiya es tan pudorosa como todas las chiquillas de su edad aunque se empeñe en parecer fuerte y decidida.

—Yo no pretendo parecer otra cosa Saito-san. —Se apresuro a responder la muchacha parpadeando con rapidez y ante estas palabras tanto Aoshi como Saito estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el piso "¿Saito-san?", pero si Misao no se dirigía a Saito más que como "ese policía de mierda" o "ese maldito corrupto".

—Vaya, ¿pero que demonios te pasa niña? —Saito frunció el ceño y tomándola por la barbilla le hizo girar la cara de un lado a otro como si buscara alguna señal de que se estaba burlando de él, pero Misao sólo contuvo la respiración y enrojeció, su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente contra su pecho, algo estaba pasando con ella, algo la hacía estremecerse cada que las manos duras y rasposas del oficial tocaban su piel, casi como si fuera una caricia.

—Déjala en paz, no esta en sus cinco sentidos. —La voz fría de Aoshi hizo a Misao despertar de su extasiado momento.

—¿Por qué dices eso con tanta seguridad Shinomori?, ¿sabes algo que yo ignore? —Saito volvió la vista maliciosamente hacía el joven ninja, ambas miradas chocaron como si se encontraran en tensión, Misao cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho recordando que no estaba en las mejores condiciones y que mostraba mas piel de la que debería, hubiera lanzado un grito de vergüenza en ese instante, pero al parecer ambos hombres la habían olvidado y se concentraban en mirarse retadoramente, la chica frunció el ceño, ¿por qué parecían tan molestos el uno con el otro?.

—Soy su tutor y es normal que éste al tanto de lo que le pasa mas que tu. —Señaló glacialmente el joven de ojos azules.

—Tanto la cuidas que casi la matan en tus propios dominios ¿verdad? —Aoshi apretó los puños, que se metiera con Misao ya era bastante, pero que encima insultara al Oniwabanshu…

—No tengo otra cosa que decirte, me llevo a Misao.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a dar las gracias Shinomori? —El joven ninja apretó los labios casi hasta convertirlos en una línea oscura y estaba a punto de dar un cortés y frío agradecimiento cuando el grito de Misao los hizo volver la cabeza alarmados.

—¡Noo! —La chica tenía los ojos abiertos como si se fueran a salir de sus orbitas.

—¿No? —preguntó en tono divertido Saito.

—No, no quiero irme con él. —Aoshi entreabrió ligeramente los labios ¿qué había dicho?, Saito por su parte la observó fijamente de arriba abajo, ¿en verdad esa era la niña del Aoiya?, ¿realmente era la orgullosa Misao Makimachi que decía estar perdidamente enamorada de Shinomori?.

—Mira niña no se que mosca te pico pero…

—¡Saito-san! —La chica se arrojó al cuello del policía y hundió la cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre su hombro y su cabeza dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran y mojaran al oficial, no quería irse con ese hombre extraño, decía que era su tutor, pero eso no podía ser verdad, no lo recordaba y esos ojos le causaban mucho miedo, en cambio Saito era su salvador, la persona que la había rescatado, quería estar con él.

—¡Oye niña qui…! —Saito se contuvo repentinamente al sentir que por su cuello resbalaban las lagrimas de la chica, su cuerpecito frágil y lastimado se aferraba a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio de un mar embravecido, podía sentir su miedo traspasando la delgada yukata y el repiquetear de su corazón que golpeaba contra su propio pecho, por un instante su mente retrocedió algunos años, dejo de ser el oficial sanguinario y rudo, por unos segundos su mente regresó a la feliz época en que sus ideales eran la luz de su vida y chocó con la extraña idea de que esa escena ya había pasado antes, él parado sin saber que hacer y una chica aferrandose a su cuerpo, lo recordaba nítidamente pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Aoshi abrió los ojos a extremos casi imposibles, frente a él los ojos de Saito se habían suavizado, el policía le pasaba la mano cariñosamente por la espalda a su protegida susurrándole frases consoladoras, la chica al sentir las caricias normalizó su respiración y ahogó sus sollozos al tiempo que se asía con mas fuerza al cuerpo del antiguo Shinsen.

—¡Misao, ¿que…?

—Shinomori será mejor que te calles. —Lo cortó Saito mientras tomaba la chaqueta que yacía tirada en un rincón de la mesa y cobijaba a la chica—. Ahora mujercita vamos a hacer un trato. —Saito puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y observó a Misao con una sonrisa que distaba mucho del sarcasmo que imprimía siempre a sus labios, Aoshi enarcó una ceja y a punto estuvo de desfallecer ¿Saito comportándose de esa manera?, él era una persona cruel, sanguinaria, cínica y por encima de todo pasaba de cualquier sentimiento que otra persona pudiera tener y sin embargo ahí estaba, observando a Misao como si fuera su hija a la que le pensaba hacer una proposición.

Misao tragó saliva con los ojos aún algo rojos y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, otra vez tenía la chaqueta cubriendo su cuerpo y el olor a humo de cigarro y perfume tan varonil se le metía en la nariz haciéndola sentir extremadamente aliviada, se sentía segura y acataría cualquier orden que el dueño de esa chaqueta le diera.

—Vamos a ver, a mi parecer estas algo confundida y lo que sea que te dieron esos sujetos aún te esta haciendo efecto, al estar tan aturdida no recuerdas a Shinomori pero éste, —dijo señalando a Aoshi con desden—, es tu tutor y tienes que irte con él, te llevara al Aoiya.

—¡Pero..!

—Shhh. —Saito le puso un dedo sobre los labios y la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al instante el policía retiró el dedo como si le hubiera quemado—. Ahora te iras con Shinomori, después iré a verte y veras como recuerdas quien soy yo y hasta me corres a insultos como es tu costumbre.

—¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así Saito-san! —Exclamó la muchacha con un tono tan horrorizado que Saito retrocedió unos centímetros frunciendo el ceño, vaya que estaba demasiado aturdida, sería muy gracioso ir a verla cuando se encontrara bien para oír sus gritos escandalizados y el "¡¿cómo crees que yo diría algo así policía asqueroso?" sí sería muy gracioso recalcarle en la cara que la había salvado y que ahora su vida le pertenecía, casi podía soltar una carcajada pensando en la cara de odio que pondría la muchacha incluso tal vez le diría "¡preferiría haber muerto a que tu me salvaras!", pero eso sería después, por ahora Misao solo era una niña confundida y atemorizada.

—Bueno, como sea, te vas a ir con Shinomori ¿bien? —La chica giró lentamente su cabeza y observó al joven de ojos azules que la observaba fijamente con una mirada reprobatoria, tan solo chocar con esa mirada giró sus ojos asustados nuevamente hacía Saito, éste al ver su expresión soltó una carcajada agria.

—No te preocupes tu siempre has sabido manejarlo aunque aún no se cómo. —Sin decir más el antiguo lobo de Mibu se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa divertida y pasando por en medio de los dos salió del cuarto dejándolos en un incomodo y tenso silencio.

—Repite de nuevo que no sabes quien soy. —Dijo de pronto Aoshi pasados unos segundos, clavando sus fríos ojos en ella, Misao que aún no salía del shock de ver que Saito se alejaba dejándola sola con ese hombre sólo pudo tragar saliva y encoger las piernas encima de la mesa.

—Yo…yo…

—Repítelo. —Su voz sonaba demasiado fría.

—Yo… señor… lo siento, yo no sé quien es usted.

—¿Señor? —En la voz de Aoshi había tanto sorpresa como resentimiento, pero la chica tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para disipar otra sensación, la sensación de que en esa palabra también había escondida una nota de dolor—. Me hablas como si fuera un extraño y en cambio has reconocido a Saito. —Los brillantes ojos de Aoshi parecían incluso más peligrosos que su fría voz aparentemente serena, la chica se hizo un ovillo sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Saito-san me salvó y…

—Saito-san. —Aoshi avanzó dos pasos tomándola por las muñecas, ella lo vio con horror—. Saito-san. —Volvió a repetir como imprimiendo inferioridad en el nombre—. Ese hombre no es nada para ti, lo único que tuvo fue un poco de suerte para encontrarte, no sé que te pasa, pero me vas a recordar porque yo he hecho más cosas por ti que él.

—Usted… —murmuró ahogadamente la joven y Aoshi apretó un poco sus muñecas haciéndola gemir.

—Aoshi. —El joven ninja se quedo callado un momento viéndola duramente y luego exclamó con voz baja, pero sin timbre de emoción—. Aoshi-sama.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Repitió la muchacha entreabriendo la boca, ese nombre le era conocido, estaba segura que encerraba algo muy importante, intentó recordar pero no ocurrió nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, una imagen azotó su mente, en ella podía ver a un muchacho de cabello largo y ojos fríos que la vigilaba mientras jugaba.

—¡Misao! —Aoshi sintió un repentino temor cuando el cuerpo de su protegida perdió repentinamente todo el soporte y cayó sobre sus brazos como una bola de algodón, la tomó por los hombros sacudiendola, pero la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar sufriendo—. ¡Misao! —Otra imagen apareció golpeando su frágil mente, en ella se veía a si misma parada frente a un espejo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y observaba con deleite como se le veía su traje ninja nuevo, después de mucho mover la cintura de un lado a otro y hacer sonrisas coquetas empezó a dar vueltas frente a la imagen que daba vueltas con ella—. ¡Misao! —Ahora la imagen se borraba y aparecía una nueva, en ella había un grupo numeroso de gente, todos tenían trajes extraños y la miraban cariñosamente, un anciano, dos muchachas un chico algo obeso, un joven guapo y algo arrogante y ahí estaba también ese muchacho de ojos azul hielo, algo alejado del grupo y no sonreía, pero la veía con un cierto deje de orgullo—. ¡Misao! —Otra imagen, una pelea, ella con las costillas rotas, una joven kendoka que corría de una enorme hoz y ella que se levantaba con sus ultimas fuerzas para ayudarla—. ¡Misao! —Ahora estaba en un dojo, era de noche, las luciérnagas alumbraban débilmente a su alrededor pero ella estaba sentada sobre el pozo de agua llorando, la joven kendoka, la chica a la que había salvado estaba muerta— ¡Misao!

—¡No! —La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se abalanzó sobre Aoshi sujetándose desesperadamente de su cintura—. No, ya no quiero ver. —Y sin embargo otra imagen golpeó su mente, en ella se podía ver a si misma riendo, sonriendo, gritando y chillando pero todo con un animo feliz, como si su vida estuviera perfectamente bien.

"No puede ser" se dijo a si misma parpadeando, pero entonces apareció frente a ella su propia imagen quien la tomó por los hombros.

—_¡Despierta Misao, debemos reaccionar!_

—¿Reaccionar?

—_¡Nos esta controlando, no lo permitas, no lo permitas!_

—¿Quién nos controla?

—_¡Somos Misao Makimachi, él es Aoshi-sama recuérdalo por Kami!_

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Aoshi pasó saliva, Misao acababa de abrir los ojos, un sudor frío la recorría y respiraba entrecortadamente sujetándose a él, por un instante pensó que estaba pasando lo mismo que con Saito, pero contrario a lo que sentía pasó los brazos por su espalda, era un abrazo demasiado tieso para ser genuino, no podían culparlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía contacto de ese tipo con cualquier otro humano.

—Aoshi-sama ya lo recordé, ¿por qué me esta pasando esto?, dígame que me esta pasando. —Aoshi hubiera querido poder contestar sus preguntas, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo porque no sabía que estaba ocurriendo así que se limitó a estrechar su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho, la jovencita temblaba pero parecía estar recuperándose poco a poco de su arranque de histeria de hace unos momentos. Después de un corto lapso Aoshi la soltó, Misao se sintió ligeramente mal, pero después de todo que la hubiera abrazado en primer lugar había rotó precedentes.

—Es hora de irnos. —Su voz sin matiz no había cambiado ni un ápice, con la fluidez de movimientos de siempre caminó hacía la puerta, pero no escuchó los siempre diligentes pasos de su protegida siguiéndolo—. Misao… —Al no obtener respuesta el joven volteó la vista, la chica seguía subida en la mesa y miraba fijamente el piso.

—Lo siento Aoshi-sama, pero creo que no puedo caminar. —El ninja enarcó una ceja y desanduvo sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con ella, la chica seguía con la vista fija en el piso.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —Por primera vez su voz cambió, como si se hubiera convertido en un ronquido bajo.

—Es… —Pero Aoshi, frunciendo el ceño, tomó con violencia sus dos piernas y las estiró hacía él provocando que la chica soltara un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —El joven examinó rápidamente sus piernas y al no notar una herida mayor la vio fijamente a los ojos, Misao sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, se veía molesto, realmente molesto.

—Es que… —La frase murió en su garganta Aoshi le había puesto una mano bajo el cuello y la había arrojado sobre la mesa para después pasar a separar de un tirón sus rodillas, la chica se quedo congelada, intentó desesperadamente volver a juntar las piernas, pero Aoshi le mando una mirada helada y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieta con el corazón latiéndole como loco, el joven por su parte alzó poco a poco la yukata, de no estar tan asustada Misao hubiera pensado que la estaba torturando y de no estar tan furioso Aoshi hubiera podido analizar que no estaba haciendo precisamente lo correcto, pero no era así, estaba realmente dominado por la ira y al subir un poco mas la delgada prenda se encontró con que el muslo de la chica tenía un feo corte de donde aún brotaba algo de sangre, justo debajo de su zona mas intima.

—¿Cómo? —Le pareció que nunca antes su voz había sonado tan letal.

—Ellos, —aturdida intentó explicarse—, ellos me pusieron un sedante, me agarraron de los brazos y las piernas yo le di un puñetazo al que estaba encima de mi, pero entonces…

—Encima de ti. —La respiración del joven se volvió errática por un instante, había fallado, le había prometido a su abuelo que la cuidaría y había fallado de manera deshonrosa, sin ser ya consciente de sus movimientos trepó a la mesa y la tomó de las muñecas, Misao se removió bajo él esperando escapar, pero el muchacho la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Aoshi-sa…

—¿Quienes son?, voy a matarlos.

—Saito-san ya los mató y…

—Saito, Saito. —siseó entre dientes el joven apretando las muñecas de la chica con mas fuerza.

—¡Aoshi-sama ya, por favor! —Fue hasta ese momento que pudo reaccionar, dejó caer un poco la cabeza de tal manera que el fleco le cubría la mirada turbia y respiró hondamente.

—Lo siento. —No era su estilo disculparse y al parecer Misao lo recordó porque lo miró con sorpresa, lo que había sucedido lo superaba por completo, pero debía recuperar los estribos que había perdido—. Ven. —La chica pareció dudarlo, no se lo reprochaba—. Te llevare cargada. —No le había dicho aquello desde que era una niñita que jugaba con una espada de madera a su alrededor.

—No se preocupe, intentare… —Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa Aoshi la tomó en brazos, lo hizo con tal facilidad que parecía que fuera una práctica común entre ellos, no giró a verla ni una sola vez y Misao fijó la mirada en el suelo completamente sonrojada, nunca antes lo había notado pero ese hombre era muy pasional y al mismo tiempo que le atraía le asustaba, ajeno a los pensamientos de la jovencita Aoshi dio la vuelta, era hora de regresar al Aoiya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Porque no me avisaste? —El castaño intentó replicar pero sabía que cualquier excusa estaba por demás, tenía la culpa de todo y debía aceptarlo.

—Lo siento… no pensé que le preocuparía. —Los ojos azules de Aoshi parecieron oscurecerse ante la declaración, Shiro no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, por primera vez en la vida sintió el instinto asesino que surgía de un legendario hombre enfurecido.

—Basta muchacho, —Okina colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Aoshi—, Shiro-kun hizo mal en no avisarte, pero ya no se puede cambiar, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos en el reestablecimiento de Misao-chan. —El viejo miró fijamente a ambos muchachos reprendiéndolos con la mirada, Shiro bajó los ojos y tragó saliva consciente de su fatídico error, pero Aoshi apretó los dientes y pasó a un lado de él a toda prisa, como si reprimiera su ira, el anciano al verse solo con el castaño soltó un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, Aoshi esta bastante alterado pero ya después se le pasara.

—Pero Okina-san, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que yo tengo la culpa?, si le hubiera avisado antes a Aoshi-san…

—Probablemente esto hubiera sucedido de cualquier forma. —Se apresuro a decir el anciano—. Lo que esta pasando con Misao-chan es algo que esta fuera de nuestros alcances, nadie se habría imaginado jamás que mi terrón de azúcar se fuera a meter en el distrito de las cortesanas y que encima fuera atacada.

—Pero…

—No jovencito, no me pongas excusas, si quieres ayudar en algo mejor ve a hacerle compañía a Misao-chan, ustedes se llevan muy bien.

—Eso era antes… —murmuró el joven mientras caminaba hacía el interior del Aoiya, Okina que alcanzó a oír el susurro sólo pudo apretar los dientes y ver el cielo, desde que Aoshi había llegado llevando en brazos a Misao todos habían notado que algo andaba mal, la muchacha no decía nada de porqué estaba en ese estado y Aoshi solo había dicho algunas frases cortantes y frías acerca de lo que había pasado, después cuando se enteró de que Shiro no le había avisado que Misao había desaparecido se había puesto muy mal y esas eran las consecuencias.

El anciano movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su niña era tan joven y tan fuerte que no se imaginaba como era que le había ocurrido semejante atrocidad, por muchos años había viajado sola por todo Japón y nunca había tenido que preocuparse por ella y de pronto, un ataque en sus propias narices, era indignante.

Y ahora desde que había vuelto se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación a piedra y lodo y Aoshi parecía un animal enjaulado en espera de poder salir y atacar, Shiro se había llevado la peor parte en todo ese problema y ahora no sabía que hacer.

—Mi ángel…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Saito éste es un verdadero desastre y no creo que podamos sacar nada en claro.

—Vaya asco de espía que tengo a mi mando, ¿no sabes hacer nada bien? —El policía que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas por los talones y apoyadas encima de su escritorio vio a su subordinado con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Que te pasa?, ¡soy el mejor espía que puedes soñar con tener! —bramó Cho mientras una vena le latía con rabia en la frente.

—Eso es lo que tu dices. —exclamó el policía en una especie de suspiro cansado.

—¡No es lo que yo digo, es la verdad! —Replicó el rubio sintiendo que le empezaba a salir humo de la cabeza.

—Si claro, ¿y ahora que patética excusa tienes para no hacer tu trabajo?

—No es patética y no es excusa. —Bramó el joven poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio y viendo a su jefe con ira—. Ya te lo dije, ni el mejor espía puede saber que esta ocurriendo, son cosas de faldas, un hombre no puede hacer nada en esa situación, es imposible, si quisiera acercarme me destazarían antes de que toque la puerta.

—No se perdería mucho. —Mascullo el antiguo lobo dejando escapar una bola de humo al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—Puede que quieras tomar esto a juego pero yo sé lo que te digo, es imposible que un hombre se meta en sus asuntos, ya sabes, todo es a base de reglas.

—Lo sé perfectamente. —Aclaró el ex Shinsen bajando los pies del escritorio y viendo duramente por la ventana.

—Si lo sabes ¿por qué demonios sigues empeñado en que yo haga el ridículo intentando descubrir algo?

—Porque me divierte.

—¡Maldito! —Cho bufó y apretó sus puños controlándose por no dejarse ir encima del asqueroso policía del que, tenía que reconocer, era subordinado.

—Además claro, éste es mi trabajo.

—Pues te daré un consejo.

—No lo necesito.

—¡Pues no me importa! —Los colmillos de Cho lucieron afilados en su furioso rostro, él que quería ser de utilidad y ese maldito policía que se lo ponía todo difícil—. No hay manera de saber que esta pasando a menos que sea desde adentro.

—Vaya, me asombra tu inteligencia. —Respondió sarcásticamente Saito alzando una ceja.

—¡Es el colmo yo me largo! —Gritó el ex juppon saliendo como tromba por la puerta y dejando a su jefe solo en su oficina, Cho era un verdadero tonto pero esta vez estaba en lo cierto y Saito lo sabía, ya se había planteado esa cuestión, sin embargo ¿cómo trabajar las cosas desde adentro?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao estaba en su cuarto, todos imaginaban que estaba sumamente deprimida por lo que le había pasado y no se atrevía a salir, pero la verdad es que no podían estar mas equivocados, sentada sobre su futón giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro examinando su habitación, todo aquello que la rodeaba era nuevo y a la vez conocido, si veía algo extraño y hacía un esfuerzo por recordarlo poco a poco su mente se llenaba de imágenes borrosas y confusas que luego se transformaban en un nítido recuerdo donde todo su pasado volvía a ella como por arte de magia, así descubrió que ella era Misao Makimachi líder de los Oniwabanshu, con tan solo tocar los kunais un montón de peleas habían llegado como huracán a su mente y al observar con detenimiento la ventana había recordado la cantidad de veces que había escapado por ahí en medio de la noche.

Sí, despacio pero de una manera muy emocionante iba recordando su vida, era extraño, ¿por que se le habían perdido los recuerdos?, nadie le había dicho que era lo que había pasado antes del ataque que había sufrido en el distrito de las cortesanas, pero de seguro que le había pasado algo grave para quedar repentinamente con amnesia.

Bueno, aún no estaba segura de si lo que tenía era amnesia, pero algo así debía haberle ocurrido ¿no?, quizás se había caído de algún lado y se había golpeado la cabeza o tal vez se había lastimado en una misión y por eso nadie le quería contar nada, eso sonaba mas probable.

—Vaya, que enredo. —Susurró con algo de jaqueca mientras por trigésima vez le daba la vuelta a su cuarto buscando alguna otra cosa que le refrescara sus recuerdos, al abrir nuevamente el armario se encontró con una cajita dorada en la que no había reparado antes, estaba algo doblada y medio escondida en el ultimo estante y la sacó con algo de trabajo porque parecía estar un poco atascada.

—¿Qué será lo que guardé aquí? —Se preguntó a si misma con curiosidad mientras sus ojos centelleaban y quitaba la tapa, lo primero que vio fue un mechón de cabello rojo y una pequeña nota pegada a él—. De cuando viaje con Himura. —Leyó la jovencita—. ¿De cuando viaje con Himura? —Se repitió confundida dándole la vuelta al mechón rojo entre sus dedos, los cabellos eran largos, lisos y muy suaves. "Seguramente Himura es una mujer" se dijo mientras ponía el mechón a un lado en el piso, pero al hacerlo un recuerdo atacó su mente, la imagen era de un joven pelirrojo con los ojos violetas y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en una de sus mejillas parecía ser un chico muy tierno y le sonreía amablemente, pero al otro instante tenía los ojos duros y portaba una espada que le daba un aire violento. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y tragó saliva para después pasar a recoger el mechón y observarlo nuevamente, ¡claro!, Himura, ahora lo recordaba, que tiempos aquellos en los que habían viajado juntos y todas las aventuras que había pasado por ayudarlo, sí, en verdad que era un gran amigo.

La muchacha sonrió y depositando el brillante cabello rojo junto a ella sacó un nuevo objeto, ahora se trataba de un listón azul para el cabello nuevamente con una nota.

—Regalo de Kaoru que nunca usare. —Leyó la jovencita para luego pasar a sonreír, solo a Kaoru se le ocurría regalarle algo para el pelo cuando todos sabían perfectamente que nunca se quitaba su trenza—. Bueno, a ver, siguiente objeto. —Exclamó la joven ninja en voz alta mientras sacaba un esqueleto de pescado—. ¡Que cosa tan asquerosa!, ¿por qué la tengo aquí? —Renegó tomando el esqueleto por la cola y depositándolo sin rastro de delicadeza a un lado, como la neblina recordó vagamente a Sanosuke mordiendo algo parecido, pero no le dio importancia, lo siguiente que sacó fue un moñito rosa y no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para recordar que le pertenecía a Okina, había visto uno igual sujetando sus barbas cuando entro al Aoiya, la siguiente cosa era una muñequita algo fea y bastante gastada seguramente por el uso y recordó que había sido un regalo de Okon hace ya muchos años.

—Esta cajita es muy interesante. —Murmuró divertida mientras sacaba una empuñadura de madera que aparentemente había sido quemada— ¿Y esto? —La chica cerró los ojos y apretó la empuñadura contra su pecho mientras hacía un fuerte esfuerzo por recordar… ataque… bombas… Aoiya… ¡Claro!, abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió, esa era la empuñadura de Yahiko cuando habían peleado contra el juppon gatana en el Aoiya, en esa ocasión el pobre niño estuvo muy cerca de morir pero al final todo salio bien.

Los siguientes objetos parecían ser cosas relacionadas con sus compañeros Oniwabanshu, tanto los muertos como los vivos, incluso había una carta de amor dirigida a Aoshi, una carta bastante pasional que Misao leyó con el ceño fruncido, la carta no estaba firmada y se preguntó porque le habría robado a Aoshi algo tan personal para tenerlo ella, lo mejor sería regresárselo y pedirle una disculpa por hurtar sus cosas.

Finalmente y en el fondo de la caja, oculta por las demás cosas, Misao encontró una fotografía, en la parte trasera la chica había escrito "Retrato de un lobo" y al darle la vuelta notó con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente que se trataba de una fotografía de Saito, en ella el policía miraba con profundo rencor a la cámara y vestía su uniforme de policía a excepción del gorro, la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver su playera negra que delineaba los músculos de su pecho.

Misao pasó un dedo por encima de la foto, el policía tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero aún así se podía notar el fuego de su mirada, de no ser porque la fotografía era a blanco y negro ella podría estar viendo en esos instantes esos ojos dorados y atrayentes que había visto en la celda de prisión.

—Que gallardo. —Susurró al tiempo que estrechaba la foto contra su pecho, pero en ese instante el shoji de su cuarto se abrió y tras él apareció la figura de Shiro que se mordía el labio visiblemente nervioso, sin perder tiempo la jovencita soltó la foto y la ocultó tras su espalda abriendo graciosamente los ojos.

—Shiro-kun…

—Misao…yo… ¿puedo entrar? —La jovencita parpadeó y asintió torpemente con la cabeza, el joven ninja al ver la afirmación suspiró con aparente alivio y dando un paso cerró el shoji tras el.

—Bueno Misao, antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón.

—¿Perdón? —Lo interrumpió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, mira, probablemente no sepas esto pero cuando escapaste del Aoiya a mi me dieron la orden de avisarle a Aoshi-san, pero yo no lo hice porque pensé que no le importaría y mejor fui a buscarte por mi mismo.

—Oh, eso no es importante. —Lo tranquilizó la chica ladeando graciosamente la cabeza.

—¿No? —Shiro arqueó ambas cejas.

—Aoshi-sama no me rescató pero en cambio fui salvada por Saito-san.

—Bueno sí, —Shiro parpadeó—, pero quizás si le hubiera avisado a Aoshi-san hubiera alcanzado a rescatarte antes.

—No lo creo. —La chica se mordió ligeramente el labio, no sonaba apesadumbrada, de hecho al joven le parecía que recordaba algo con emoción.

—No me siento bien, me has perdonado demasiado rápido.

—No tenía nada que perdonarte. —Misao parpadeó—. Saito-san me rescató y eso me hizo muy feliz.

—¿Feliz?, ¿Misao no tendrás fiebre?- el joven hizo una mueca de incredulidad y colocó una mano sobre la frente de su amiga en busca de enfermedad.

—¡Claro que no Shiro-kun!

—Además, ¿de donde salió eso de Saito-san?

—Él me salvó. —La chica frunció el ceño ofendida, Shiro elevó ambas manos como en son de paz.

—Bueno quizás tienes razón, pero de cualquier forma se oye raro.

—No entiendo porqué lo dices. —Replicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que le tendía la mano al muchacho para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie, pero al hacer eso Shiro pudo ver la fotografía que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Y eso?

—¡No es nada! —Misao intentó apartar al muchacho y recuperar la fotografía pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte y Shiro se inclinó para sujetar lo que su amiga escondía.

—¡Shiro-kun, no! —La chica lo jaló por la cintura y lo arrojó hacía atrás, pero ya Shiro había tomado la imagen.

—Déjame verla. —Intentó su mirada de cachorro herido, pero parecía que no iba a funcionar en esa ocasión.

—¡Que no! —La chica enterró las rodillas en el estomago de su amigo intentando que soltara la foto pero él la sostuvo fuera del alcance de la joven ninja—. ¡Shiro-kun suéltala!

—No, déjame ver. —Ignoraba en que momento había pasado de estar demasiado cohibido en su compañía a estar jugando como cachorro a su lado, pero agradecía el cambio. Intentó apartarla, pero ella se impulsó con más fuerza y acabó sentada sobre él alargando su mano para arrebatarle la foto.

—¡Dámela!

—¡Déjame ver! —Misao se estiró mas, Shiro ya no podía ver porque el pecho de su amiga estaba casi sobre su rostro, hubo una serie de giros de parte de ambos y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo el castaño fijó los ojos en la imagen.

—¿Saito?

—¡¿Pero que demonios? —Ambos chicos parpadearon y se vieron a los ojos confusamente para después girar la vista hacía la puerta, al hacerlo solo pudieron pasar saliva, su peor pesadilla los observaba con ojos llameantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sé que tarde bastante tiempo en actualizar pero no he tenido ni pizca de tiempo (¿por qué existen los chicos?) como sea, aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo que espero les agrade.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **gabyhiatt**, **Hikari No Hoshi**, **Barbara Maki**, **Ayann **

Sin más que agregar me despido, se cuidan, los quiero Ciao

_**Reedición: **_En esta ocasión he borrado dos hojas de cosas que definitivamente eran exageraciones (pobres personajes OOC). Por desgracia siento que me estoy comiendo sentimientos, espero no tener problemas con eso en lo consecutivo.

Agradezco a:

**Andrea**

**Harumigirl**

Por darle una oportunidad a esta reedición, de verdad me han alegrado. Un beso Ciao

_28 de Diciembre del 2011 Miercoles _


	4. Una proposición indecorosa

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 4: Una proposición indecorosa**

**Por Okashira Janet **

—¿Saito?

—¡¿Pero que demonios? —Ambos chicos parpadearon y se vieron a los ojos confusamente para después girar la vista hacía la puerta, al hacerlo solo pudieron pasar saliva, su peor pesadilla los observaba con ojos llameantes.

—¡¿Pero que demonios están haciendo?

—¡Espera, no es lo que piensas! —exclamó Shiro parándose rápidamente de encima de su amiga.

—Nunca es lo que pienso, ¿verdad? y tu Misao ya deberías comportarte.

—Okon-chan no me veas así. —Gimió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

—Ustedes dos ya han protagonizado bastante escenitas para ser solo amigos.

—¡Pero es que solo somos amigos! —Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez provocando que Okon se llevara las manos a las orejas.

—¡Cállense los dos!, sí solo son amigos deberían comportarse como tales, tu Shiro-kun no olvides a la linda muchachita que vas a visitar cada que puedes y tu Misao… —La joven se puso roja como amapola y Okon solo pudo hacer una mueca con la boca—. A ti ni siquiera tengo que recordártelo así que sean buenos niños y no anden haciendo cosas…

—¡¿Que cosas?, ¡mal pensada! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos mientras el cabello se les erizaba hacía el techo.

—Pues cosas, cosas —Gruñó Okon al tiempo que le hacía a Shiro una seña para que saliera del cuarto.

—Pero Okon-chan ¿por qué me corres? —Se quejó el muchacho apoyándose en el marco de la puerta haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no salir del lugar.

—Shiro-kun no seas infantil y largo. —Lo regañó la mayor frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No, no, no! —Gimoteó el joven apretando sin querer la foto que llevaba en la mano, al ver esto Misao corrió como si se le fuera el alma en ello y le arrebató la imagen pegándola contra su pecho.

—Si Shiro-kun, será mejor que te vayas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. —Exclamó sonriendo nerviosamente la ninja sacando a ambos de su cuarto ante la mirada intrigada de Okon y la atónita de Shiro.

—¿Pero que le pasa? —Exclamaron los dos perplejos cuando el shoji ya se encontraba cerrado frente a sus narices, Misao por su parte tan solo cerrar la puerta de papel se dejó caer al piso con un suspiro, Okon cada vez estaba mas pesada, aunque la verdad es que no podía negar que tenía algo de razón, por algún extraño motivo la ninja siempre los hallaba en unas situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

—Vaya Shiro-kun, me metes en muchos problemas. —Murmuró cansadamente mientras regresaba la fotografía a su lugar en la cajita dorada y guardaba todo cuidadosamente a excepción de la carta de Aoshi, la verdad no tenía ni pizca de ganas de regresársela, no porque quisiera quedársela sino porque sabía que se iba a enojar, ¿cómo le diría que le había robado una carta de amor pero ahora que le había dado amnesia quería devolvérsela?, dudaba mucho de que el hombre se lo tomara por el lado amable, no después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora tenía la completa certeza de que era un hombre sumamente pasional.

Haciéndose bolita en un rincón se abrazó a si misma murmurando "¡que miedo, que miedo!" mientras se mecía de atrás hacía adelante pero pasados unos minutos se quedó quieta viendo fijamente hacía la pared.

—Sin embargo soy una persona de palabra y debo darle lo que le pertenece, soy nada mas y nada menos que la okashira del Oniwabanshu no debo tenerle temor al antiguo jefe. —Y así, armada de valor, tomó la carta en sus manos e inhalando aire con valentía salió en busca de Aoshi Shinomori.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aoshi se había dejado caer en el piso del templo, la rabia que sentía iba disminuyendo poco a poco y ahora solo le quedaba algo parecido a un ramalazo de aturdimiento, no solo por todo lo que había pasado sino porque justo en esos instantes se daba cuenta de que lo que antaño fuera una especie de respeto por Saito se había convertido rápidamente en una velada aversión y por mas que lo pensaba no se encontraba una buena respuesta al nuevo sentimiento, el lobo siempre había sido muy antipático y era normal sentir desagrado por él, pero no Aoshi, el ex okashira del Oniwabanshu era una persona que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y que no juzgaba a los demás por su forma de ser porque él mismo no era muy sociable, de hecho Saito podía parecer mas simpático que él para muchas personas y por su puesto en la policía era obviamente mas sociable. Pero bueno ese no era el punto, lo importante era ¿por qué la aversión?

—Tal vez me siento reemplazado. —Murmuró el joven cerrando los ojos y usando sus manos a modo de almohada.

—Disculpe, ¿Aoshi-sama? —El ninja alzó una ceja, no había escuchado entrar a su protegida, o ella se había esforzado en no producir ni un solo ruido o él estaba distraído, o quizás habían sido ambas a la vez.

—Adelante. —La chica tragó saliva y apretó los labios, no era el momento de echarse para atrás, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ahora tenía que hacer lo que había dicho.

—Aoshi-sama yo tengo, bueno yo quisiera… quisiera regresarle algo… —La joven veía a au tutor tendido en el suelo mientras pasaba nerviosamente la carta de una mano a la otra, Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué? —Ella dio un paso hacía atrás y sonrío sin mucho convencimiento, ese hombre si que era directo, por su lado Aoshi se paró quedando de esa forma mucho mas alto que ella.

—Bueno yo… hace rato me puse a sacar algunas cosas y encontré algo que le pertenece, no se porqué lo tengo yo y si acaso lo hurte le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas porque no me acuerdo haberlo hecho, tampoco sé porque querría algo así… —La chica se quedo en silencio y Aoshi la observó con algo de intriga en su mirada.

—¿Y bien? —Misao alzó la mirada y se topó con ese azul eléctrico tan profundo que la hacía temblar.

—¡Yo, éste… tenga! —Finalmente adelantó las manos y le entregó atolondradamente la carta a Aoshi—. Siento mucho habérsela robado o lo que sea que haya hecho para que llegara a mi poder, le juro que no era mi intención, me marcho. —La chica hizo una rápida reverencia y salió del templo a toda prisa Aoshi ni siquiera lo notó estaba leyendo con los ojos desorbitados la carta que tenía entre sus manos, una carta de amor realmente pasional, llena de cariño reprimido, de calor sin limites, de pureza sin igual, una carta de su protegida.

—No puedo equivocarme. —El ninja sentía que la mano le temblaba, sus ojos leían ávidamente las palabras con la mente en un estado de atolondramiento que no había tenido en toda la vida, sí, no podía equivocarse conocía la letra de Misao como conocía la suya propia y esa carta era de Misao, pero no, no de la Misao que se la había entregado sino de la Misao que era antes de aquel día en las montañas.

El joven caminó rápidamente a la entrada del templo y pudo observar como Misao se alejaba saltando graciosamente como si hubiera realizado alguna actividad muy difícil y estuviera feliz por el resultado, era obvio que la chica no tenía ni idea de que esa carta era suya, o mejor dicho que esa carta la había hecho ella y que la tenía entre sus cosas porque no había tenido el valor de entregársela antes, y ahora se la daba como si cualquier cosa pensando que era una carta de amor que le había robado hace tiempo.

—Misao… —Gruñó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos ¿por qué empezaba a pensar que había hecho algo verdaderamente malo?, ¿por qué empezaba a creer que había cometido la peor equivocación de su vida sin saberlo siquiera?, le parecía que había tenido una oportunidad y la había dejado ir sin notarlo.

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao saltó alegremente de regreso al Aoiya, le había entregado la carta a Aoshi y todo había salido bien, además estaba de nuevo en su casa y todo parecía ser color de rosa, todo excepto…

—¡Angelito mío! —La chica se vio de pronto rodeada por los ancianos brazos de su abuelo que la apretaba contra si llorando aparatosamente.

—Jiya, ¿qué sucede ahora?

—Terroncito de azúcar es que veo que ya te encuentras bien, ¿le fuiste a llevar su té a Aoshi?

—¿Su té? —Repitió la jovencita parpadeando visiblemente confundida.

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces que fuiste a hacer al templo?

—Sólo le regrese algo a Aoshi-sama, nada importante. —El anciano soltó a la chica y una expresión seria apareció en su rostro, así que después de todo la chica no había regresado completamente—. Bueno Jiya debo irme quisiera hacer algunas cosas. —Exclamó la muchachita despidiéndose.

—Si, cuídate. —Respondió el anciano con aire distraído mientras veía a Misao alejarse. Al parecer después de todo si tendría que ir a esas montañas de las que tanto hablaba Shiro-kun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Omasu-chan en serio que ya no soportó a Shiro-kun y a Misao-chan, esos dos solo andan armando espectáculo, ni porque supuestamente se quedo sin memoria por un tiempo cambia esa chiquilla. —Omasu que se encontraba lavando la vajilla mientras Okon picaba verduras sonrió dulcemente.

—Ya sabes como se lleva ese par, ha sido así desde siempre no se porque de un tiempo para acá te pones tan ruda con ellos.

—Es que por si no lo has notado de un tiempo para acá tanto Shiro-kun como Misao-chan han empezado a crecer, permitirles que anden abrazados por toda la casa como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo no puede ser posible.

—Pues para ellos eso es lo mas natural. —Exclamó Omasu dejando escapar un suspiro, desde que se acordaba Shiro y Misao siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, metiéndose en problemas, peleándose amistosamente y reconciliándose de la misma manera.

—Pues a mi no me parece nada natural, vivimos en la misma casa por el amor de dios, no me gustaría que esa relación de supuesta amistad terminara en alguna clase de romance a la edad que tienen. —Okon sonaba preocupada pero Omasu por su parte dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¡Ay Okon-chan!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? —La muchacha dejó por un instante los trastes y se llevó una mano a los ojos para secarse las lagrimas de risa que se le habían escapado, Okon por su parte hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Claro tu eres tan dulce y tierna, pero deberías abrir mas los ojos de vez en cuando, mira, Shiro-kun lleva bastante tiempo rondando a una muchachita ¿cómo crees que se sentiría la pobre si se entera de la relación que lleva con Misao-chan?, ¿no crees que se sentiría celosa?

—¿Esta rondando a una muchacha? —Preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?, ¿quién esta rondando a una muchacha? —Preguntó Shiro, quien entraba en ese momento con una bandeja llena de trastes sucios.

—¡Ay, no es posible!, ¿por qué sólo vienes a traer mas trabajo? —Se quejó Okon dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

—Cállate, ni siquiera eres tú la que esta lavando. —Exclamó el muchacho cerrando los ojos al tiempo que hacía una mueca graciosa, Omasu se cubrió con una mano la boca para no romper en carcajadas y Okon sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco al tiempo que volvía a su quehacer.

—Así que mi linda Omasu, ahí te encargas de estos trastes ¿verdad? —El chico dejó galantemente la bandeja frente a Omasu al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal.

—¿Y tu adonde piensas ir? —Lo cuestionó Okon apuntándolo sin querer con el cuchillo con el cual pelaba las zanahorias.

—¡Okon-chan no seas tan agresiva! —Chilló el muchacho mientras se colocaba tras de Omasu a modo de escudo.

—No seas exagerado y ya dime. —Exclamó con fastidio la mujer.

—Un joven guapo tiene sus cosas que hacer de vez en cuando ¿no crees? —Contestó el joven al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Ya veo, pero ni creas que te salvas de quedarte en el restaurante todo el día de mañana ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido, señora! —Exclamó el muchacho poniéndose en posición de firmes y saludando militarmente.

—¡Ay ya lárgate! —Gruñó Okon lanzándole el cuchillo que esquivo por los puros pelos ante la mirada asombrada de Omasu.

—Vaya genio. —Exclamó el joven soltando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones al tiempo que cerraba la puerta que lo separaba de ambas mujeres, entendía que Okon siguiera "un poquito" molesta, pero eso no le preocupaba en esos instantes, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer como por ejemplo ponerse guapo para ir a visitar a Yuriko-dono y hacerle un rápido cuestionamiento a Misao sobre cierta foto.

—Lastima que por tener un rato libre tenga que sacrificar todo el día de mañana. —Se quejó mientras subía desganadamente las escaleras, el cuarto de Misao era el segundo al fondo y hacía allí se dirigió.

—Misao ¿puedo entrar? —El muchacho llamó a la puerta pero no consiguió respuesta—. ¿Misao, me oyes? —Volvió a tocar con los nudillos, pero al no oír ningún sonido deslizo el shoji y se asomo al interior del cuarto— ¿Misao?

—¿Qué quieres? —Shiro pegó un salto y se giró, Misao lo miraba desde fuera del cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera?

—No, mas bien ¿qué estas haciendo tú husmeando en mi cuarto?

—No estaba husmeando, te llame y no salías solo abrí para ver si no estabas dormida.

—Tu sabes que nunca me duermo en las tardes Shiro-kun.

—Si, sí como sea solo venía a preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Misao, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria y siempre nos hemos contado todo, ¿verdad? —La chica asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó algo confundida ¿y eso que importancia tenía?—. Bueno pues quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿por qué tienes una fotografía de Saito entre tus cosas y por qué pareces idolatrarlo? —Ella abrió los ojos graciosamente y Shiro alzó una ceja, de no ser porque conocía a Misao y también conocía a Saito (el carácter explosivo de ella y el sarcasmo agrio de él) hubiera podido decir que veía los síntomas de una chiquilla enamorada en su okashira.

—Pues… no sé como conseguí la foto y en cuanto a que idolatro a Saito-san solo puedo decir que estoy muy agradecida con él por todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Bueno… —Por alguna razón no acababa de creerle, pero era conocido que a una chica como su Okashira no se le podían sacar las cosas a la fuerza—. Entonces bien, debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te cuidas.

—Tu también. —Exclamó la chica a modo de despedida mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba el shoji dejando escapar un suspiro, aún no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos, solo sabía que estar al lado del policía le hacía sentir extrañas mariposas en su estomago ¿eso que significaría?.

—¿Esto será sentir amor? —Confundida se dirigió a su ventana y observó el cielo, empezaba a anochecer y la brisa nocturna se azotó delicadamente sobre su piel blanca haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera, lo mejor sería olvidarse de esos extraños pensamientos y bajar a cenar.

…

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

—¿Algún avance?

—Ninguno. —Saito miró fijamente a su superior el cual sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Fujita, tu deber imperioso es arreglar esa situación en la brevedad posible.

—No me puede pedir imposibles y usted sabe que lo que me exige no suena muy probable de realizar.

—No me interesa si suena posible o no Fujita, los grandes puestos ya se están enterando de lo que pasa y le exigen explicaciones a la policía, te pedí que llevaras el caso porque eres el oficial mas competente que tengo a mi cargo pero si sigues demostrando los mismos resultados no tendré otra opción que reemplazarte.

—¿Por quien?, no creo que tenga a nadie bueno en mente señor.

—Fujita, tu falta de respeto es intolerable pero no me interesaría si hicieras bien tu trabajo. —Saito enarcó una ceja, ¿se atrevían a decir que no era competente?, era una suerte que estuviera de buen humor esa mañana porque sin importar si era o no un superior le hubiera cortado en trocitos cualquier otro día.

—Si quiere que haga bien mi trabajo proporcióneme mas espías, con el que tengo no me alcanza.

—¿Pero que dices?, ese espía era una de las diez espadas de Shishio, no creo poder proporcionarte uno mejor que él aunque si insistes te mandare alguno, eso sí Fujita te exijo resultados.

—Y los tendrá por supuesto —. Una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del lobo—. Y los tendrá… —Momentos después su superior salió visiblemente molesto y no hubo que esperar mucho para que Cho hiciera su aparición.

—Te digo que no puedo espiar nada en ese lugar. —Y como siempre lo primero que hacía su subordinado al entrar era quejarse. Lo había mandado a vigilar los alrededores del distrito de la flor y el sauce para ver que no sucedieran mas accidentes como los que se estaban registrando en los últimos días, pero no podía acercarse mucho que digamos, en primera no le brindaban acceso a ninguna ochaya menos aún a una okiya y se tenía que contentar con ver las cosas desde afuera, además varias mujeres le habían pedido de la manera mas atenta que se retirara porque les estaba espantando a los clientes. Y por supuesto que se sentía bastante ofendido ¿él espantando clientes?, bien, era cierto que tenía una pinta algo agresiva y bastante peligrosa pero eran detalles mínimos y de cualquier forma aunque estuviera adentro de la okiya ¿qué ganaría? las muertes no se daban exactamente a la vista de todos, ¡malditas mujeres!, ¿por qué tenían que trabajar con tanto secreto?, si fueran mas abiertas y lo dejaran trabajar en paz las muertes acabarían, pero no, un hombre jamás sería admitido en su mundo.

Saito observó con diversión a su subordinado, se veía realmente patético, con su cabello rubio medio doblado porque había pasado la noche bajó la lluvia, sus botas manchadas de lodo, sus espadas mojadas y su ropa hecha un desastre.

—¿Ninguna noticia entonces? —Saito cuestionó llevándose un cigarro a los labios al tiempo que lo prendía con delicadeza, últimamente los días se iban volviendo más y más frescos, el otoño estaba por entrar.

—No, ya te lo dije, será imposible que yo pueda hacer algo de provecho con todas esas mujeres creyendo que invado su privacidad, no se por qué el gobierno se preocupa tanto por ellas, sí no nos dejan trabajar en paz lo mejor sería dejarlas que se las arreglen como puedan. —Saito sonrió dejando escapar una bocanada de humo y cerró los ojos sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

—Vaya que eres un idiota.

—¡¿Que has dicho? —Cho estaba más irritado que de costumbre y de haber podido hubiera matado a su jefe en ese mismo instante pero tuvo que contenerse.

—Al gobierno le interesa proteger a esas porcelanas porque los comerciantes hacen tratos con mas comodidad si están siendo acompañados por una belleza, es un dar y recibir, corre menos sangre en los asuntos de negocios, las mujeres amenizan los tratados comerciales con otros países, además no olvidemos que muchos altos funcionarios buscan proteger a su respectiva damisela.

—Oh ya entiendo… —Susurró el rubio poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

—Vaya milagro. —Exclamó Saito con humor.

—¡¿Qué?

—Mejor cállate, estoy planeando cual será mi siguiente movimiento.

—¿El siguiente movimiento?, ¡si ni siquiera has podido hacer el primero!, ¿qué piensas hacer?, a menos que te vistas de mujer y… —Cho calló de golpe, una imagen instantánea inundo su mente, en ella veía a Saito con un enorme kimono, los labios pintados de rojo y esa mirada aterradora que ponía cuando planeaba matar a alguien—. ¡Ahhhh!, ¡no, ni se te ocurra!, ¡prefiero morir antes de sufrir la tortura de verte suplantando a una mujer! —Saito alzó una ceja sabía perfectamente que Cho era un idiota pero no que podía superar su record de idiotez.

—Prefiero no saber que estupidez estas pensando. —Murmuró el lobo mientras fumaba con tranquilidad su cigarrillo, Cho por su parte dejo caer los hombros con un suspiro y observó a su jefe con seriedad.

—¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

—Un subordinado no puede pedirle explicaciones a su superior, quédate aquí y termina tu reporte, regresó en unas horas.

—¡Pero no he dormido nada y…! —Pero el rubio policía no pudo terminar de quejarse porque ya el lobo había salido de la oficina y él se encontraba solo frente a una pila de papeles—. Vaya que injusticia. —Se dijo a si mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, se preguntaba cuando podría dejar de trabajar para Saito y pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en alguna isla afrodisíaca—. Algún día… algún día. —Susurró para darse ánimos mientras tomaba una pluma y empezaba a escribir su reporte.

Mientras tanto Saito caminaba bajo la lluvia, llevaba su traje de policía completo, personalmente el gorro le desagradaba bastante pero no había nada hacer nada que hacer al respecto, además con tanta agua le ayudaba a no perder la visión.

—Veamos que me dirá la niña. —Exclamó para si mismo mientras sonreía de manera lobuna, aunque ella se negara (que era lo mas probable) tenía un as bajó la manga para hacerla cooperar con él, le desagradaba un poco restregarle en la cara a otra persona que le debía la vida pero ahora era estrictamente necesario.

Las calles mojadas y los carruajes que avanzaban lentamente arrojando agua sucia a sus lados le recordaron vagamente tiempos pasados en esa misma ciudad, pero reprimió rápidamente el recuerdo y siguió caminando con dirección al Aoiya, le divertía pensar en la escena que se montaría con su llegada ¿ya estaría la chica en sus cinco sentidos?, ojala y sí porque necesitaba que se metiera de lleno en el trabajo que pensaba ofrecerle y es que después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía una mejor solución, de hecho la joven okashira era su única esperanza y contrario a su personalidad tenía todas sus expectativas puestas en ella.

Cinco calles más adelante dio vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse con el enorme letrero que anunciaba "Aoiya, posada y restaurante", sí, para ser la fachada de un clan ninja no dejaba nada que desear.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —Saito giró sus ojos dorados y se encontró con la inocente figura de una jovencita de cabello castaño que lo saludaba con una inclinación respetuosa.

—De hecho creo que sí, ¿podría darme un plato de soba por favor?

—Para ser un almuerzo es algo raro pero esta bien, si gusta pasar lo atenderemos en un momento.

—Muchas gracias y otra cosa…

—¿Si?

—¿Podría también proporcionarme una cita con su okashira? —Omasu abrió los ojos de golpe, ese hombre se le hacía conocido pero no lograba ubicarlo en su mente ¿para que querría hablar con Misao?.

…**..**

—¡Jiaaaaaa! —Misao dio una potente patada y el aire se rompió frente a ella por el impacto.

—¡Genial! —Kuro abrió los ojos como platos y luego los volvió a cerrar, a Misao le divertía que su amigo siempre parecía tener los ojos cerrados y solo los abría cuando se sorprendía o se emocionaba, pero a pesar de ser un buen compañero le gustaba mas la compañía de Shiro para entrenar, lastima que el chico tuviera que pasar todo el día lavando platos y atendiendo mesas en el Aoiya—. Misao, ¿piensas entrenar por mucho tiempo?

—Mas o menos Kuro-kun ¿tienes que hacer algo?, puedo entrenar sola.

—Lo que pasa es que le prometí a Okina-san que lo acompañaría a hacer una excursión.

—¿Una excursión? —Misao se sentó cruzando las piernas en el suelo y parpadeó ladeando graciosamente la cabecita.

—Sí ya sabes…

—¿Van en busca de chicas?

—¡Misao-chan!, ¡¿como crees?

—¡No me digas chan ya no soy una chiquilla! —Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento Misao, pero ¿cómo crees que voy a dejarme arrastrar por las perversiones de ese anciano?

—Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. —Murmuró la jovencita volteando el rostro.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada,—exclamó la chica negando con ambas manos—, lo mejor será que ya te vayas a ver que quiere Jiya, yo me quedare aquí un rato mas ¿esta bien?

—Bien. —Respondió el ninja suspirando, sería mejor ir a ver a donde quería llevarlo esta vez el anciano.

Viéndose sola Misao soltó un hondo suspiro, habían entrenado juntos muy poco tiempo aunque a decir verdad Kuro siempre era un poco lento y flojo cuando se trataba de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, al parecer al muchacho le atraía mas pelear con armas. Pero bueno, lo mejor sería reunir sus kunais y…

—¡Misao-chan!

—¿Eh? —Misao giró la vista sorprendida, ese grito en medio de la soledad del bosque la había asustado bastante y poco le importaba en esos momentos que la hubieran llamado Misao-chan.

—¡Misao, vamos apúrate!, alguien busca al Okashira. —Okon llegó a su lado jadeando.

—¿Al Okashira? —Misao parpadeó, hacía tiempo que no era requerida por el mote de líder del Oniwabanshu—. ¿Quién es?

—Un policía, según me dijo Omasu lo dejamos esperando en las oficinas.

—¡En las oficinas!, —al instante dio un brinco asustada, —¡pero si ahí esta todo el papeleo del Oniwabanshu!

—No te preocupes Aoshi-san esta también ahí así que no creo que haya problema, ¡pero vamos niña apúrate!

—Si… —Misao empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección del Aoiya ¿un policía?, ¿sería él el mismo policía que su mente quería que fuera? "o vamos que así sea" pensó febrilmente la chica apretando los parpados mientras una sonrisa esperanzada aparecía en sus labios.

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi sentado en una gruesa silla con acabados en madera veía fríamente a la persona que fumaba descaradamente frente a él, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando?, ¿diez, quince minutos? y Misao no hacía acto de presencia y él metido ahí dentro soportando descargas de humo que muy a su pesar le estaban provocando nauseas.

Como consecuencia de su mal humor clavó una mirada mas fría aún en su acompañante y Saito no pudo evitar tener que bajar el cigarro y voltear el rostro para estornudar, vaya que ese chico tenía una mirada bastante penetrante, al parecer no por nada había sido líder de ese grupo en épocas pasadas, sin embargo en esos momentos no le era útil así que tampoco veía la necesidad de dirigirle la palabra aunque eso sí, tener una mirada asesina sobre tu cuerpo no era nada pero nada agradable.

—¿Algún problema Shinomori?

—Ninguno.

—Que bien…

—…

—… —¿Por qué Misao no hacía acto de presencia?.

—Lamento la tardanza. —"Justo a tiempo" pensó Aoshi dejando escapar un suspiro que paso desapercibido para sus dos acompañantes, Misao hizo su entrada a la oficina vistiendo el atuendo ninja y su peinado habitual, con la pequeña diferencia de que lucía un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas. El joven ninja alzó una ceja en señal de desaprobación y Saito dejó escapar una cínica carcajada.

—¿Ya te viste en un espejo niña?, pareces un tomate.

—Lo siento, pero es que tuve que llegar corriendo porque estaba entrenando muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh ya veo.

—Los Oniwabanshu siempre están en constante entrenamiento, ahora ¿podrías decirnos a que debemos el honor de tu visita? —Saito miró a Aoshi de reojo.

—A eso voy Shinomori, bueno no andaré con rodeos, mira niña te quiero proponer algo.

—¿A mi? —Misao tragó saliva, las manos parecieron humedecérsele en un instante, Aoshi alzó una ceja y se levantó un poco de su silla lo que estaba pasando no lo entendía a la perfección pero de cualquier forma no le gustaba para nada.

—Claro que a ti, bueno en cualquier otra circunstancia no te pediría nada pero este caso es algo especial, ¿estas trabajando en alguna misión del Oniwabanshu en estos momentos? —Misao negó con la cabeza y el joven ninja le mandó una mirada reprobatoria, Saito no era quien para enterarse de los movimientos secretos del clan—. Perfecto, bueno te lo diré, —el lobo se llevó su cigarrillo a los labios y dejó que el humo se le metiera a los pulmones para después sacarlo en una fumarada por la boca—, el caso es que me interesa que trabajes para mi.

—¿Para usted? —La chica entreabrió los labios visiblemente asombrada y observó fijamente al policía, Aoshi se levantó completamente de la silla y rodeó el escritorio plantándose frente al antiguo capitán Shinsen.

—Tienes suficientes policías a tu cargo, ¿para que la quieres a ella?

—Tranquilo Shinomori no pienso robártela solo usarla por un tiempo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Los ojos del ex okashira se volvieron hielo y Misao que había quedado relegada a un lado pareció recobrar su brío habitual.

—¡Esperen, esperen!, Aoshi-sama cálmese y usted Saito-san explíqueme que es exactamente lo que quiere que haga.

—¿Entonces si piensas cooperar? —La cuestionó el lobo alzando victoriosamente una ceja.

—Eso lo veremos. —Sentenció Aoshi al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, Saito apenas si le dirigió una mirada, llevar a cabo la entrevista con él presente se estaba volviendo más que fastidioso, debió haberlo imaginado.

—Bueno Saito-san dígame ¿qué es lo que necesita que haga?

—Esta bien, te diré a grandes rasgos que es lo que ocurre, la policía ha sido alertada acerca de ciertos asesinatos ocurridos en el distrito de la flor y el sauce, asesinatos muy misteriosos que ocurren por lo general dentro de las okiyas y de quien nadie sabe quien es el culpable, el problema es que tenemos complicaciones al hacer las investigaciones por la forma de vida de las geishas, un hombre no puede investigar en un mundo que no le pertenece, por eso te necesito.

—¿A mi?

—No me digas que no puedes, los ninjas son los amos del disfraz y de las mentiras.

—No lo voy a negar pero…

—Además eres la okashira, debes ser buena ¿oh no? —Misao apenas pudo darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, de alguna manera el sarcasmo de ese hombre se transformaba en algo que le llenaba de calidez el corazón, pero ¿podría hacerlo?.

—No lo hará. —Misao levantó la vista sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de decir Aoshi ¿acaso estaba decidiendo por ella?.

—Perdona Shinomori, pero se lo pregunte a ella no a ti.

—Lo que quieres que Misao haga esta mas allá de sus posibilidades, ¿por qué crees que ella podría pasar por una geisha? —Saito observó fijamente al joven ninja y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, la chica por su parte apretó los labios, ciertamente no era el prototipo de ninja ideal, pero le dolía que Aoshi no confiara en sus capacidades, por mucha razón que tuviera al decirlo.

—¿Quieres razones?, te daré razones. —Misao supo que aquello no entraba en sus expectativas cuando el policía la tomó de un brazo y se lo alzó dejando ver su delgado cuerpo—. En primera, ¿ves esta figura?, —Aoshi alzó una ceja como si no entendiera que era lo que el lobo intentaba explicar, Misao por su parte tragó saliva pensando que esa era la mayor vergüenza que había pasado en su corta vida pero Saito que no la estaba mirando siguió hablando—, esta figura es perfecta para una geisha, esas mujeres son delgadas, pequeñas y tienen una piel blanca y hermosa, a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado a esta niña tanto en sus entrenamientos como en peleas reales sigue teniendo una bonita piel. —Aoshi observó al policía fijamente, no podía negar que la piel de Misao era la adecuada, pero por kami era solo una niña.

—Mi segunda razón para escogerla es su cabello, tiene una hermosa melena negra que le llega casi hasta las rodillas solo las geishas usan el cabello tan largo, con el maquillaje adecuado su apariencia física será perfecta para el papel y en tercer lugar ¿has observado sus ojos Shinomori? —Saito tomó la barbilla de Misao y la puso frente al joven ninja para que pudiera ver las hermosas pupilas verdes, la chica se encontraba tan avergonzada que sus orbes empezaron a temblar provocando un extraño brillo que sin saberlo solo hacía que sus ojos se vieran mas provocativos, Aoshi le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero pasado ese tiempo giró la vista hacía un lado visiblemente turbado.

—Solo es una niña. —Murmuró apretando los puños siendo consciente de que la misma frase parecía carecer de fuerza.

—En eso también te equivocas Shinomori. —Sentenció Saito dejando libre a la chica quien se quedó parada donde estaba con las manos entrelazadas y sintiendo que le faltaba aire para respirar.

—Es una niña y lo sabes. —Por más que se engañara a si mismo no quería admitir la realidad, no con todo lo que esta ocurriendo tan rápidamente.

—Tiene dieciséis años, esa es la edad perfecta para introducirla en el mundo de las geishas, de hecho es la mejor edad para mi plan. —Aoshi apretó los puños, tenía que reconocer que el plan de Saito estaba bien trazado, todos sus argumentos eran validos, su protegida había dejado de ser una niña hace ya mucho tiempo y él no había querido darse cuenta hasta muy tarde—. ¿Entonces que dices? —Saito se giró a ver a Misao quien le contestó la mirada tímidamente.

—Si puedo ayudarle en algo Saito-san yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿Saito-san?, bueno creo que por lo visto tendré que acostumbrarme a tu nueva forma de tratarme. —El lobo soltó con algo parecido a la extrañeza, si que debía haberse pegado fuerte en la cabeza para no llamarlo lobo sarniento aún—. Bueno niña, iré a arreglar algunas cosas con mis subordinados y luego me pondré en contacto contigo, tendremos que trabajar mucho en esta misión si queremos que salga bien y quiero que salga bien, así que necesitare que pongas todo tu empeño.

—Seguro Saito-san.

—Bien te veo luego, hasta la vista Shinomori. —Sin agregar mas el antiguo lobo de Mibu salió sigilosamente de la oficina dejando al antiguo y al actual okashira en un incomodo silencio, Misao pensaba rápidamente en que era lo que tendría que hacer, de hecho había vivido toda su vida entre ninjas y sabía muy poco sobre cualquier otra vida y de la vida de la que sabía menos era de las geishas. ¡Por kami si ni siquiera sabía mucho de las costumbres de las mujeres!, ella era una especie de chiquillo que correteaba por ahí peleando y metiéndose en problemas ¿podría hacer lo que le pedía Saito?, ahora no se sentía tan segura. Aoshi por su parte se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado y aún no alcanzara a reaccionar, ¿de verdad Saito había trastornado todo su mundo en tan solo unos minutos?.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —La voz de Misao se alzó titubeante, él simplemente giró a verla para así darle a entender que la estaba escuchando—. Aoshi-sama ¿cree que pueda hacerlo? —Había duda en la voz de la joven, pero Aoshi la miró por un instante para después pasar a su lado y salir de la habitación, la chica se sintió un poco decepcionada por no obtener una respuesta pero justo cuando el joven ninja llegó al umbral de la puerta se paró un instante.

—Todo lo que dijo Saito es cierto, puedes hacerlo Misao, eres la indicada… —La chica se quedo muda de la emoción por un instante, pero luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Gracias Aoshi-sama! —Aoshi apretó los dientes cuando sintió que unos frágiles brazos rodeaban su cintura y una pequeña cabecita hallaba reposo en su espalda, le hubiera gustado decirle otra cosa a su protegida, decirle que no hiciera lo que le pedía Saito, que lo botara todo, pero él no era esa clase de hombre, sí Misao lo había decidido la apoyaría, así que no detuvo su abrazo, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando pacientemente el momento en que lo soltara para salir corriendo a contarle lo que le había pasado a Shiro y a Omasu. Como cuando era niña y sus tibios y dulces abrazos aún no producían ningún extraño alboroto en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Uff!, por fin nuevo capitulo, tuve tantas cosas que hacer estos últimos días, quiero entrar a clases de guitarra, hicimos las audiciones para el periódico de la prepa, quede en el club de teatro y las clases nos traen locos a todos aunque eso sí están geniales me encanta mi especialidad.

Pero bueno basta de mi, aquí algunas aclaraciones.

**Distrito de la flor y el sauce: **Este es el distrito donde habitaban las geishas, ojo, no se confundan las geishas no eran mujeres de la vida galante su principal ocupación era hacerle compañía a los varones "sanamente".

**Okiya: **Casas de fiesta en la que los comerciantes tenían la oportunidad de ser atendidos como señores, hablaban de negocios y la pasaban bien.

**Ochaya: **Casa de té

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Barbara Maki**, **gabyhiatt, Stela**, **tommyhiragizawa**, **Hikari No Hoshi, Ayann.**

_**Reedición: **_He tardado una eternidad pero este semestre en la universidad va a matarme, sólo espero que las vacaciones lleguen ya (para hundir aún más mi nariz en los libros, que triste). En fin, esta vez no he corregido gran cosa, más que un par de muletillas muy constantes en mi redacción de antes.

Agradezco a:

**La maldita peluquera**

**Harumigirl**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**The Siberian Human**

**Wendy**

Por sus amables comentarios en esta reedición, me encanto sobre todo que captaran la esencia de mis historias cuando ni yo misma había sido consciente, eso fue muy agradable, un beso a tods. Ciao

_22 de Marzo del 2012 Jueves _


	5. Un entrenamiento inusual

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 5: Un entrenamiento inusual**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Shiro-kun eres muy amable.

—Vamos, esto no es nada Motoko-dono es usted una joven muy hermosa, estas rosas solo pueden palidecer ante su belleza.

—Oh Shiro-kun. —La linda jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos marrones giró su rostro sonrojado mientras se torcía nerviosamente un mechón de cabello esperando que él no notara su turbación, era en realidad un chico guapo: alto, de cabello castaño, ojos castaños, vestía pulcramente y era un galante de primera, lastima que tan solo fuera mesero de un restaurante…

—Motoko-dono ¿sucede algo? —Shiro observó a la joven al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, ella solo pudo negar rápidamente con las manos.

—No, no, nada. —En verdad estaba muy distraída, ¡es que Shiro era un muchacho tan lindo!, lastima que su padre no lo considerara un buen partido para ella.

—Por cierto Motoko-dono ¿cree poder acompañarme mañana a pasear por la noche?, me parece que va a haber luna llena, sería agradable.

—Agradable… —Repitió por lo bajo la joven al tiempo que hundía el rostro en las flores como si pudiera sumergirse en su agradable aroma.

—¿Qué le parece?

—Tendré que pedir permiso… —La chica dirigió una fugaz mirada a la puerta de su casa, sabía que su padre la dejaría ir a regañadientes, no sin antes decirle que lo que hacía no era correcto y que no llegaría a ningún lado con un simple mesero, pero a ella no le importaba, si Shiro era pobre o no la tenía sin cuidado, después de todo ella tampoco sentía deseos de pasar toda la vida a su lado, es decir, si lo quería pero era solo un amor juvenil, no había por que preocuparse por el futuro, era una verdadera pena que su padre no lo viera de la misma forma.

—¿Pero cree que le dirán…?

—Que sí. —Completo la frase la joven al tiempo que le regalaba una suave sonrisa.

—¡Que bien!, entonces paso a recogerla como a las ocho y media ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. —Contestó la joven al tiempo que hacía una rápida inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Cuídese Motoko-dono.

—Igualmente Shiro-kun. —El joven se quedo fuera de la casa hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, después de eso dio media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a regresar al Aoiya, estaba muy contento, mañana sería su gran día, le pediría a Motoko que fuera su novia y por fin después de tanto tiempo de rondarla podría besar esos labios gruesos y apetitosos que lo tenían loco desde hacía ya varias semanas.

—Por fin, ya falta poco… —Susurró el muchacho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos imaginando lo que estaría por llegar.

—¿Falta poco para qué?

—Ahhh! —A pesar de su entrenamiento ninja dio un salto tremendo al observar a la figura que aparecía de entre las sombras, aunque momentos después pudo reconocerla fácilmente—. Omasu-chan ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Vine a buscarte. —La chica contestó con simpleza.

—¿A mi? —Shiro se señaló a si mismo al tiempo que parpadeaba varias veces seguidas.

—Sí, a ti señor "galantería en su máxima expresión".

—Oye ¿me estabas espiando? —El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y la apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo pero la chica ni se inmuto.

—Lo siento fue inevitable, ya sabes, la costumbre…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No mucho ¿te gusta? —Ante la ultima pregunta el joven dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bastante, creo que quizás mañana por fin pueda confesarle lo que siento. —El ninja cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y observó soñadoramente el cielo.

—Bueno, espero que todo te salga muy bien. —Ella giró a verlo con una gran sonrisa y él solo pudo sonreírle con la mirada, en verdad que Omasu era una persona muy dulce con todos.

—Gracias, pero volviendo al principio ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?

—Ah sí, eso, hay reunión…

—¿Del Oniwabanshu?

—No, bueno es de… es del trío.

—Ahhh. —Shiro sonrió ampliamente, así que Misao tenía algo importante que contarles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Momentos después en la cocina….

—¡Ya dilo, dilo! —Shiro se balanceaba de atrás hacía adelante con creciente curiosidad, Misao estaba en medio de la habitación caminando de un lado para otro con una yukata de dormir y cierto aire de misterio.

—Sí Misao cuéntanos. —La apremió Omasu juntando las manos y viéndola dulcemente.

—¡Esta bien amigos! y solo por que ustedes lo han pedido. —La chica dejó de caminar y observó a sus dos amigos con aire divertido—. ¿A que no saben qué?

—¡¿Qué?

—¿A que no saben qué?

—¡¿Qué? —Shiro que estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa se inclinó hacía adelante y empezó a patalear.

—¿A que no saben qué?

—¡¿Qué? Misao-chan!

—¡No me llamen Misao-chan! —Gritó la chica cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

—Ustedes tres, ¿ya están armando alboroto?, se me hacía raro que el trío de locos no se reuniera últimamente. —Una chica con cara cansada apareció en el umbral de la puerta observándolos con gesto de reproche.

—Oh cállate Okon-dono.

—Si me llaman "Okon-dono" deberían tratarme con respeto. —Gruñó la ninja al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—Pero no lo hacemos. —Exclamaron a coro Misao y Shiro mientras Omasu sonreía visiblemente divertida.

—Son un caso perdido, ya no estén haciendo tanto escándalo que es muy tarde y habemos personas que queremos dormir y tu Shiro-kun sí esa mesa se rompe la repararas.

—Vaya aguafiestas. —Se quejó el muchacho al tiempo que bajaba de un salto del mueble.

—Será el sereno pero no quiero tener que preparar la comida en el piso por tu culpa, ahora apúrense y váyanse a dormir ¿bien?

—Bien. —Exclamaron con desgano los tres chicos, Okon por su parte sacudió la cabeza en un gesto cansado, esos tres no iban a cambiar y de seguro que se pondrían a gritar de nuevo en cuanto saliera pero ¿qué le iba a hacer?, lo mejor sería hacer oídos sordos a su escándalo e intentar dormir.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches Okon-dono! —Los tres chicos observaron a la joven hasta que se perdió de vista tras subir las escaleras.

—¿Ya se fue?

—Creo que sí.

—Vaya pesadilla, ¿por qué siempre nos tiene que estar regañando?

—¿Porqué nos quiere? —Preguntó tímidamente Omasu.

—No, seguramente es por torturarnos. —Reflexionó Shiro cruzándose de brazos.

—No entiendo porque se esfuerza en parecer mayor, después de todo no nos gana con tantos años ¿por qué se esfuerza en amargarse si aún es tan joven? —Exclamó Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quizás quiere imponernos un poco de autoridad, después de todo el único aquí que se podría considerar autoridad es Okina-san y de autoridad la verdad es que no tiene nada. —Acotó Omasu al tiempo que posaba la mirada en el techo como si cavilara sobre el asunto.

—¡También esta Aoshi-sama! —Exclamó Misao con aire optimista.

—Quizás si hablara sería autoridad pero como no lo hace me parece que esta descartado. —Apuntó Shiro al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso.

—Así que ese papel lo ha tomado Okon-dono.

—Sí creo que si. —Los tres chicos suspiraron y guardaron silencio unos momentos.

—Por cierto ¿en que estábamos? —El joven puso las manos tras su espalda y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—¡Ah sí!, Misao nos iba a contar algo importante.

—Ah claro, ya lo recuerdo. —La joven ninja sonrío mientras golpeaba una de sus manos con su puño y después se daba la vuelta para recoger un vaso de leche que había dejado sobre un estante.

—¿Y bien?

—Sentémonos Omasu-chan. —Misao habló con propiedad, Omasu asintió y ambas se sentaran formando un circulo con Shiro.

—¿Entonces?

—No van a creer esto pero alguien vino a verme…

—¿Himura-san?

—No.

—¿Kaoru-dono?

—No.

—¿Motoko-dono?

—¿Quién es esa? —Cuestionó la joven alzando una ceja.

—Ahh, olvídalo ¿quién vino a verte?

—Saito-san.

—¿El policía de la tarde era Saito-san? —Omasu parpadeó y recordó al hombre de mirada dorada que había atendido pasado el mediodía.

—Si.

—¿Y que quería? —Preguntó Shiro alzando una ceja e inclinándose hacía adelante, toda la cocina estaba a oscuras a excepción del circulo en el que se encontraban ellos ya que Misao había puesto una vela en medio.

—Eso es lo mas extraño, me quería a mi.

—Explícate con claridad. —Gruñó Shiro a quien no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que un fulano llegara con tales intenciones para con su okashira.

—Bueno, mas bien quiere que yo trabaje para él.

—¿En la policía? —Omasu alzó una ceja y también se inclinó hacía delante, la tenue luz iluminaba sus caras dándoles un aspecto misterioso y tétrico.

—No, bueno no sé, pero el trabajo que quiere que realice es muy raro.

—¿De que se trata?

—Bueno… quiere que me haga pasar por una geisha… —Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento cavilando en el asunto, Shiro dudaba de las intenciones de Saito, de hecho sus ojos le decían que no era una muy buena persona, se notaba demasiado arrogante y confiado, Omasu por otro lado imaginaba a Misao vestida de geisha ¿se vería bien?, ¿podría con tanta responsabilidad?, ¿aprendería correctamente todos los procedimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo su tarea?, la joven okashira por su parte estaba pensando en cosas muy importantes, cosas fundamentales para la vida, en este caso que su pancita le estaba gruñendo y debía alimentarla así que sin mas ni mas tomó el vaso de leche y lo empinó para tomárselo.

—¡Misao no es momento de tomar leche esto es serio! —Exclamó Shiro intentando quitarle el vaso.

—¡Pero tengo hambre!

—Bueno no creo que un vaso de leche sea exactamente comida. —Terció Omasu poniendo un dedo bajo su sien y justo en ese instante ¡zaz!.

—Mira lo que hiciste. —Exclamó ahogadamente Misao, la leche se había derramado y había apagado la vela dejándolos en la mas completa oscuridad.

—Fuiste tu. —Respondió el chico palpando en el piso para encontrar las cerillas.

—Creo que Okon-dono se las llevo. —Murmuró Omasu al ver que el muchacho buscaba en el suelo a cuatro patas.

—Y hasta ahorita me lo dices. —Gruñó Shiro que se había llenado de leche las rodillas en su infructuosa búsqueda.

—Bueno ya basta, lo mejor será irnos a dormir, esta sesión del trío fantasmal ha acabado. —Exclamó Misao poniéndose de pie.

—¿No éramos el trío aventurero?

—Lo que sea, vamonos a dormir.

—Eso si encontramos las escaleras. —Los tres chicos rieron por lo bajo y agarrándose de la ropa del de adelante para no tropezar subieron en fila india hasta sus habitaciones.

_**PRIMER PRUEBA "APRENDENDIENDO A CAMINAR"**_

—Viene tarde… —Saito alzó la mirada y observó por tercera vez el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su oficina.

—¿Quién viene tarde?, no entiendo. —Cho que estaba recargado en la pared lucía confundido, su jefe se la había pasado gruñendo planes extraños desde el día anterior y ahora le había hecho traer un montón de cosas extrañas a la oficina.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada, lo mejor será que no te esfuerces en comprender.

—¡¿Que has dicho? —El rubio sintió que la vena de la sien se le saltaba al tiempo que latía con furia, Saito siempre lo menoscababa pero tenía que admitir que ahora las cosas estaban muy raras, montones de preguntas asaltaban su mente pero entre ellas las mas importantes eran ¿a quien estaban esperando?, ¿para que había traído todas esas cosas raras?, ¿por qué Saito le había ordenado sellar las ventanas?, ¿acaso iban a interrogar a alguien?.

—¡Disculpe la tardanza Saito-san! —El ex juppon salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una chiquilla de cabello largo que vestía un traje azul y a quien reconoció como a la niña del Aoiya.

—¿Y tu que haces aquí?

—¿Disculpe? —Misao giró la vista hacía el hombre de cabello rubio peinado a modo de escoba hacía arriba pero no pudo reconocerlo.

—Diez minutos tarde… —Ambos, la joven ninja y el espadachín, giraron la vista hacía Saito quien dejó escapar lentamente el humo que provenía de su cigarrillo.

—¿Diez minutos tarde, acaso la esperabas? —Cuestionó Cho a su jefe abriendo sus dos ojos con sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho Saito-san es que tuve algunos contratiempos. —Se volvió a disculpar la chica inclinando la cabeza.

—Bueno, diez minutos no es mucho tiempo y de cualquier forma el papel que vas a representar no tiene que ser muy puntual que digamos.

—¿Papel?, ¿cuál papel? —El pobre rubio cada vez entendía menos, la joven ninja por su parte lo observó de reojo preguntándose si debía conocerlo.

—Mira, sé que tu no eres del tipo entendedor pero necesito explicarle algunas cosas a esta chica así que te agradecería que salieras. —Saito miró fijamente a su subordinado quien alzó las dos cejas aún mas asombrado.

—¿Me estas corriendo?

—No seas tan dramático, solo te pido que salgas de la oficina.

—¿Qué le vas a explicar? —Cho se negó a salir y al antiguo lobo de Mibu se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Lar-ga-te.

—Entendido pero… ¿qué no ella era la chica de Shinomori? —Por toda respuesta Saito lo observó con unos ojos mas que dorados al tiempo que susurraba con aire tétrico "Tokio" y le cerraba la puerta en las narices, Misao que aún estaba bastante acelerada por la carrera que se había aventado desde el Aoiya hasta la jefatura de policía no alcanzó a oír muy bien lo que dijo el policía pero no le dio importancia.

—Bien, ahora sí ya estamos solos. —La chica asintió agachando la cabeza al tiempo que un furioso sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pero el policía no lo notó y pasó de largo a su lado.

—Debo enseñarte algunas cosas, no es algo que conozcas pero en menos de una semana debes ser capaz de manejarlo a la perfección.

—¿Armas? —Preguntó la chica parándose de puntillas intentando ver por encima del hombro del antiguo Shinsen.

—No. —Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del hombre al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con una caja de tamaño mediano en las manos, la chica observó el paquete y no pudo menos que parpadear.

—¿Qué es eso Saito-san?

—Ya lo veras, ahora siéntate. —La chica acató la orden mecánicamente sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio del policía, Saito se recargó en la orilla del mismo para quedar de cara a ella.

—Como te lo dije antes ser una geisha no es una cosa muy fácil que digamos pero tengo fe en que tu entrenamiento ninja nos ayudara para vadear ese problema, por ahora solo quiero darte algunas bases. —La chica asintió al tiempo que se mordía ligeramente los labios, debía prestar mucha atención, no quería defraudar a Saito de ninguna manera—. Ahora escúchame con atención, —el policía alzo un dedo y observó fijamente a la joven—, como ya tienes dieciséis años vas a tener que brincarte algunas fases de la preparación necesaria, pero eso no importa lo que de verdad interesa es que puedas engañar a todos con tu actuación, en primer lugar, cuando te podamos infiltrar en una okiya tu no serás una geisha sino una maiko debes recordarlo.

—Maiko… —Repitió suavemente la chica, por alguna extraña razón ese mote le resultaba familiar.

—Bien, una maiko aún es algo inmadura y no tiene pleno conocimiento acerca de todos los comportamientos propios de una geisha en la sociedad así que si te equivocas en algo no se verá tan mal solo esperemos que no seas muy torpe. —Misao frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con la boca, Saito al ver el gesto abrió un poco la boca, recordando la misma expresión en otra persona, en…

—"Eso es cosa del pasado" —Se regañó mentalmente al tiempo que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza provocando la extrañeza de la joven.

—Saito-san ¿se siente…?

—No es nada, —la interrumpió el lobo—, ahora como te decía, necesitamos la cantidad mínima de errores posibles, en primera te enseñare algunas cosas. —Misao ladeó graciosamente la cabeza mientras observaba como Saito apretaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios al tiempo que con sus dos manos abría la caja de cartón que descansaba en sus piernas—. Supongo que sabes lo que es esto ¿verdad? —El antiguo Shinsen sacó de la caja unos calcetines blancos con una separación en el dedo gordo, la joven ninja los observó rápidamente y luego alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos al policía.

—Se les llama tabi ¿no?

—Correcto, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es esto. —El policía puso la caja a un lado y sacó de ella unas sandalias de madera que tenían una altura descomunal, la joven al ver el extraño calzado tragó saliva, fácilmente esas cosas medían veinte centímetros—. Éstas, —exclamó Saito visiblemente divertido por la cara de sorpresa de la chica—, se llaman okobo y es lo que tienes que usar en los pies.

—¿A fuerzas? —Bien, nadie la iba a matar por preguntar.

—A fuerzas. —El infierno estaba declarado.

—Pero creo que me voy a tardar en aprender…

—Por eso empezaremos desde ahora.

—¡¿Qué?

—Y a propósito de eso tienes que ponerte también un kimono, por el momento y para ensayar te pondrás uno normal.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿también eso? —Misao tenía la sensación de que se había metido en camisa de once varas, Saito por su parte solo sonrío lobunamente.

—Te espero afuera, tienes quince minutos.

…**..**

Saito no acostumbraba reír por el placer de hacerlo, por lo general tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro que le servía de mucho en el momento de una pelea, a veces también sonreía porque sus oponentes eran unos verdaderos idiotas pero ¿sonreír de felicidad?, ¿sonreír porque algo le causaba verdadera gracia? eso si que no era común en él y sin embargo una nueva sonrisa se coló en sus labios, una sincera. Misao caminaba a su lado haciendo esfuerzos por no caerse, el kimono le hacía dar unos pasitos increíblemente pequeños y los okobo hacían un sonido escandaloso algo así como "Clac-clac-clac", era como estar oyendo un tambor "Clac-clac-clac" bueno quizás no un tambor… las pisadas sonaban sin pizca de gracia era mas como si estuviera chapoteando en algún río "Clac-clac-clac".

—¡Ay no lo soporto! —Misao sujetó la falda de su kimono e intentó recogérselo, pero fue en vano porque el atuendo le quedaba increíblemente ajustado, parecía como si se hubiera mandado hacer expresamente para que no pudiera avanzar más de 20 centímetros a cada paso, era increíblemente desesperante y aunado a eso esas malditas sandalias hacían un ruido infernal con cada movimiento.

—No, no, no. —Saito movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de negación—. Eso es trampa.

—¡Pero Saito-san! —Misao lucía desesperada pero a Saito su desesperación le parecía bastante entretenida, era como cuando a pesar de estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo reprendía a su rubio subordinado.

—No, debes aprender a caminar usando esa ropa y los zapatos son esenciales debes aprender a caminar elegantemente con ellos, sin hacer ruido.

—¡Pero son de madera, hacen ruido con todo! —La joven ninja miró con desolación el piso lleno de piedritas que chocaban con su calzado, Saito la había sacado a caminar a unas cuantas calles del mercado y aunque en ese lugar y a esa hora no había mucha gente la verdad es que no dejaba de ser humillante irse tambaleando por el camino como si estuviera bebida.

—No debes desistir, esto es de lo mas esencial, camina. —Saito la empujó hacía adelante, medio presionándola medio animándola, la chica caminó unos 5 pasitos ridículamente cortos "Clac-clac-clac-clac-clac", parecía un pollito que camina espinado y la imagen no hacía mas que despertar la hilaridad del policía quien giró la cabeza para no ser descubierto.

—¡Lo hago horrible, demonios! —Gruñó Misao al tiempo que ponía las manos a sus costados y caminaba muy lentamente intentando que el talón del okobo no hiciera mucho ruido al caer.

—Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro. —Comentó el policía encogiéndose de hombros a su lado.

—¿Usted lo cree Saito-san?

—Bueno, hay gente que ya nace con el don, por ejemplo hay gente que nace con el don de manejar bien las espadas y otros que crean la habilidad mediante la practica, personalmente me inclinó por la practica aunque si se tiene el don y aparte lo explotas que mejor.

—Y usted ¿tenía el don o fue por practica?

—Pienso que fueron las dos cosas, descubrí el don y lo explote eso fue todo.

—Ya veo. —Misao observó con atención al hombre a su lado y fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando y caminando sin que se oyera el "clac-clac" de parte de la chica.

—Lo estas haciendo.

—¿Eh? —Misao ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—Estas caminando bien.

—¿Qué? —La chica al darse cuenta de que lo que decía el policía era cierto enredo de forma extraña sus pies y se fue al suelo con una exclamación ahogada, Saito por su parte se tapó la cara con una mano, de ahora en adelante cuando hiciera algo bien recordaría no mencionárselo.

_**SEGUNDA PRUEBA "UNA MUÑEQUITA"**_

Misao despertó sin la menor intención de pararse del futón, el día anterior se la había pasado caminando por toda la ciudad de Kyoto al lado de Saito y aunque era muy feliz por estar al lado del policía por otro lado se había tambaleado tantas veces y había caído y resbalado en tantos lados que su ridículo había pasado a ser humillación, aunque sin embargo sucedía algo raro, cuando se sumía en una platica con el policía y olvidaba lo difícil que era andar con esas cosas, lo apretado del kimono y lo embarazoso de su situación empezaba a caminar naturalmente y hasta se podía decir que con gracia, lastima que en cuanto salía de su ensueño volvía a tropezar y los pies parecían enredársele por conciencia propia.

—No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil. —Suspiró la joven al tiempo que se hacía un ovillo bajo la sabana.

—¡Misaaaoo! —El grito de Omasu lejos de levantarla provocó que se hundiera mas bajo las cobijas ¿qué querría su compañera?— ¡Misaaooo!—No, no planeaba salir, estaba muy cansada el día anterior se había golpeado el trasero una cantidad indefinida de veces y no tenía ni el mas mínimo deseo de abandonar su cómodo futón—. ¡Misao! —¿Por qué? ¡oh Kami!, Omasu ya estaba dentro de su cuarto y sacudía a su amiga por el hombro—. Misao levántate.

—No Omasu-chan estoy cansada. —Murmuró la joven intentando que su amiga desistiera y la dejara.

—Pero Misao tenemos mucho trabajo, Okina y Kuro-kun se han ido y mucha gente a llegado al Aoiya.

—¿Okina y Kuro-kun se han ido?, ¿a dónde? —La joven ninja sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas y observó atentamente a su compañera.

—No lo sé pero necesitamos un poco de ayuda, porque no te das un baño para que te sientas mejor y luego bajas ¿si?

—Esta bien. —Omasu dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

—Entonces te esperamos, no te tardes. —La chica salió cerrando tras de ella el shoji y ya estando sola la joven ninja se dejó caer en su futón cerrando los ojos y extendiendo los brazos a sus costados, ¿por qué toda su vida sería tan acelerada?.

…**..**

…

…

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi caminó en dirección a su cuarto, había pasado toda la mañana en el templo meditando sobre lo que pasaba con su vida en esos instantes, no había visto a Misao desde que había aceptado la propuesta de Saito y lo había abrazado por la espalda, tenía que admitirlo, ese abrazo se había sentido bien, pero eso que concebía en su interior por la chica definitivamente no.

—"Por kami si Misao es solo mi protegida" —Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba con paso cansado a su cuarto, últimamente su mente le jugaba unas jugarretas muy sucias en cuanto a ese punto—. "Tal vez un baño sería lo mas indicado para despejarme" —Se dijo mientras cambiaba de rumbo y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta recapacito en el hecho de que no llevaba ropa para cambiarse, definitivo, últimamente no pensaba con mucha claridad.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Misao que había salido de bañarse estuvo a punto de darse de bruces en el pecho del ex okashira.

—Misao no sabía que estabas aquí. —Contestó el ninja alzando una ceja al tiempo que la sujetaba por el hombro para que no resbalara, el cabello de la chica estaba mojado y suelto como lo llevaba le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

—Sí, es que me pare un poco tarde pero voy a ayudarles un poco en el restaurante porque Okina y Kuro-kun han salido.

—¿Salieron? —Aoshi volvió a alzar una ceja clavando en su protegida una mirada de interrogación por toda respuesta la joven se encogió de hombros.

—No sé a donde habrán ido.

—Entiendo. —El joven bajó la vista y notó con turbación que aún sostenía a Misao por el hombro y que además la estaba presionando con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Y usted Aoshi-sama?

—Me retiro. —El joven soltó a la chica y se alejó por el pasillo, Misao lo siguió con la vista por unos momentos y después se giró para ir a peinarse a su cuarto, sentía algo extraño por su tutor, algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Saito pero al mismo tiempo muy alejado de lo que sentía por Okina ¿por qué eran tan complicados los sentimientos?.

—Mejor me apuro en bajar a ayudarles. —Exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que corría para llegar más rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se bañó, se puso una yukata limpia, ordenó un poco los papeles del Oniwabanshu y volvió al templo a intentar concentrarse un poco en lo que haría a continuación con su vida, alrededor de las tres de la tarde empezó a extrañar algo y casi a las cuatro se percató de que eso que le hacía falta era el té que Misao le llevaba todas las tardes, aunque claro con la perdida de memoria que había sufrido no podía esperar que la chica lo recordara y menos si había mucho trabajo en el restaurante.

El joven ninja se recostó en el suelo y puso las manos tras su nuca, todos en ese lugar siempre estaban haciendo algo y últimamente él sentía que sus días estaban muy vacíos, quizás y debería hacer algo para apoyarlos pero sinceramente no se veía a si mismo preparando comida o sirviéndoles a los clientes de mesa en mesa en el Aoiya, no era su estilo.

No era como Himura que se ponía a lavar ropa, a cocinar y a jugar con los niños sin que su imagen se viera afectada y no es que a él le importara mucho su imagen sino que ese trabajo no iba con su personalidad, por otro lado también se encontraba ese torpe de Sagara que se la pasaba apostando pero él simplemente no creía en el azar y finalmente estaba Saito que había cambiado su vida para volverse policía, hacía lo que le gustaba (en este caso matar) y le pagaban por hacerlo, no es que a él, Aoshi Shinomori ex líder de los Oniwabanshu, le causara placer matar pero era una de las cosas que sabía hacer.

Debía buscar un camino en esa nueva era. Con un suspiro se levantó, quizás a Misao se le había olvidado por completo llevarle su té así que tendría que recordárselo (sutilmente).

Sin mucha prisa salió del templo y se dirigió al Aoiya, los pedidos de los clientes y el ruido que producían los miembros Oni al transportar la comida inundaron sus oídos desde varios metros antes de que llegara.

—Omasu-chan apúrate con esas ordenes.

—¡Sí! —La joven ninja anotó el pedido de los clientes y salió corriendo a llevarle los encargos a Shiro que era el encargado en esos momentos de la cocina, Aoshi paseó la vista por todo el local, pero no pudo encontrar a su protegida.

—Aoshi-san ¿necesita algo? —Okon que no estaba acostumbrada a ver al enigmático hombre en el restaurante se acercó a él con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Y Misao?

—Ah, Misao-chan partió cerca de las 11 de la mañana, al parecer tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar con Saito-san, dijeron que estarían cerca del callejón de Sakura. —Después de darle esta información al ex líder la joven se despidió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza para volver a sus quehaceres, Aoshi por su parte se quedó parado un buen rato en el lugar en donde estaba, por el momento toda intención de tomar un pacifico té había desaparecido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha te lo repetiré de nuevo.

—Por favor.

—Pero solo una vez mas.

—Sí, solo una vez mas. —Misao juntó ambas manos a modo de suplica y la mujer que se echaba aire con un abanico frente a ella solo pudo ahogar un suspiro, llevaba horas intentando enseñarle los principios básicos de las geishas a la chica, pero parecía no entender.

—Antes de convertirte en una geisha debes seguir varios pasos o fases, primero eres una Shikomi ellas…

—Son las que hacen los coros y ayudan a las Maikos a vestirse. —La interrumpió Misao.

—Exacto, después vienen las Minari…

—Ellas solo deben aprender sus deberes como conversar con propiedad, servir sake, aprender a maquillarse y… —La joven ninja giró sus ojos y observó el techo intentando que su mente recordara la otra obligación pero no logro hacerlo.

—También se enseñan a tocar un instrumento. —Murmuró la mujer que lucía ya bastante agotada.

—Ay sí, ¡demonios!, jamás recuerdo eso.

—¡No maldigas, no es propio de una geisha! —La regañó la señora al tiempo que le dejaba caer el abanico en la cabeza.

—¡Auch!

—No te quejes, ahora, después las chicas pasan a ser la hermana menor de una maiko, cuando llega este momento solo se dejan guiar ya que… —La mujer se quedo callada esperando que Misao terminara la frase, la chica ninja ahogó un suspiro al tiempo que continuaba la oración.

—Ya que la Maiko las conecta con los patrones y las casas de té.

—Correcto, en tu caso tu no tendrás ninguna hermana menor porque no sabes absolutamente nada. —Misao frunció el ceño, de buena gana le daría una patada a esa horrorosa mujer pero debía controlarse, todo era por Saito, tenía que lograrlo.

—A los dieciséis años las chicas se convierten en Maiko, a esa edad se supone que solo van a perfeccionar sus artes hasta ser capaces de convertirse en geishas, como puedes ver tenemos muchas cosas que lograr por delante.

—Entiendo. —Misao asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que ese papel de chica buena y dócil no le quedaba para nada, pero como toda buena ninja que era tendría que lograrlo si quería llevar a buen termino su misión, aunque, por otro lado (y a pesar de que era algo difícil de explicar) sentía que algo o alguien la estaba ayudando, como una fuerza invisible, cada que sentía ganas de gritar y decir que eso de ser dóciles y bellas, sensibles y débiles era una reverenda tontería algo la jalaba del brazo y le acariciaba el cabello logrando tranquilizarla, algo sellaba sus labios, la hacía bajar la cabeza y decir "Entiendo" como si aceptara su destino.

—Bueno, creo que con eso es suficiente, basta de teoría pasemos a la practica.

—¿Practica Kasumi-san?

—Sí, por lo menos para eso Saito-san siempre ha tenido buen ojo, eres un excelente ejemplar. —Misao sintió enrojecer cuando la mujer la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar a su lado, hasta ella que se había portado tan dura admitía que le parecía una chica linda (o por lo menos apta para pasar por una geisha).

—¿Usted me va a enseñar? —En el rostro de la mujer se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Claro que no, esa no es mi obligación y de cualquier modo ahora lo único que vamos a ver es como vas a quedar.

—¿Cómo voy a quedar? —La joven ninja cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con fuerza, Kasumi-san la jalaba del antebrazo apretándola con demasiada fuerza.

—Por fin, aquí estas Komagata-san.

—Kasumi-san vaya que se ha tardado bastante.

—¿Komagata-san? —Misao ladeó la cabeza y observó con creciente curiosidad a la mujer que estaba recargada en una de las paredes de madera, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos negros y rasgados, debía de tener algo así como 28 años pero lo que le había llamado la atención no era su belleza sino el apellido "Komagata", ¿dónde lo habría escuchado antes?.

—Komagata-san esta es la chica. —La mujer que momentos antes guiaba a Misao la aventó bruscamente hacía adelante.

—Kasumi-san no sea tan brusca ¿no ve que es una niña delicada? —El tono de voz de la joven era tan agrio que Misao sintió que el cabello se le erizaba.

—Como sea Komagata-san quiero resultados ¿entendiste?

—Entendí… con permiso Kasumi-san. —Acto seguido la joven se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña a Misao para que la siguiera, la joven ninja corrió un poco para alcanzarla, momentos después y estando ambas dentro de una habitación Komagata cerró la puerta.

—Maldita mujer ya no la soporto.

—¿Disculpe? —Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la (hasta hace unos momentos) recatada joven empezó a andar a grandes pasos por todo el salón arrancándose los adornos que lucía en el cabello.

—Esa desgraciada de Kasumi-san, quisiera darle una patada y mandarla a volar.

—¿Patearla? —Misao sintió enrojecer, en ese día había sentido tantas veces el mismo impulso que oír que otra persona también lo deseaba la hacía sentirse mejor.

—Sí, tu no sabes cuanto me molesta, siempre ordenándome, siempre amonestándome, me desconsuela saber que tendré que estar a su lado toda la vida.

—Me supongo…

—Por cierto, aun no sé tu nombre.

—Misao Makimachi.

—¡Misao-chan! —La joven ninja casi se fue de lado, tanto regañar a sus compañeros para que al final le dieran el mismo mote en otro lado—. Tú llámame Asuka.

—Esta bien …Asuka-chan… —Sí no le guardaban respeto a la okashira del Oniwabanshu ella tampoco tenía que guardarlo por una geisha, ¿cierto?

—Bueno Misao-chan te explicare lo que vamos a hacer hoy, bueno, lo que voy a hacer es arreglarte como una maiko, estoy segura de que quedaras muy bien, soy muy buena en esto.

—Me lo imagino.

—Bien, lo primero que haremos será cambiarte, ¿ves ese biombo? cámbiate atrás, esto te lo pones abajo y esto arriba, debes ponértelo con mucho cuidado. —Diciendo y haciendo Asuka le dejó caer una montaña de ropa a Misao en los brazos.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡¿me tengo que poner todo esto?

—Ya te acostumbraras, vamos apúrate. —La joven ninja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Asuka la empujó hacía el biombo con una sonrisa, recordaba la primera vez que ella misma se había puesto su primer gran kimono, había sido inmensamente divertido.

—Eh…Asuka-chan… —Después de mas de media hora Misao asomó tímidamente el rostro por atrás del biombo.

—¿Si Misao-chan?

—Este… creo que me queda bastante grande… —La chica dio unos avergonzados pasos hacía adelante y Asuka tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, el kimono lucía impecable, sin una sola arruga, era color verde claro con un dragón en verde oscuro en la parte de las piernas, sin embargo Misao tragaba saliva al tiempo que sacudía las manos, las mangas le colgaban hasta las rodillas y el kimono le arrastraba casi medio metro.

—No seas tonta, así esta perfecto.

—¿Perfecto? —La chica levantó una de sus manos a la altura de la cara provocando que la manga colgara coquetamente hacía abajo.

—Vaya y veo que tienes un don natural. —La elogió su compañera.

—¿Don natural?, yo lo único que veo es que me sobran metros de tela, siento como si tuviera puesta una sabana.

—Vamos Misao-chan, luego te acostumbraras, ahora ven y siéntate aquí. —La joven le indicó un asiento frente a un gran espejo, la joven okashira se sentó mecánicamente, llevaba horas pensando que lo único que hacía era seguir ordenes pero debía resignarse, que fastidio, por lo menos Asuka era amable.

—Primero debo ponerte este aceite.

—¿Aceite? —Misao volteó la vista asustada mientras su mente era invadida por la imagen de un pescado frito hirviendo en el grasoso liquido.

—Sí, se llama bintsuke-abura, es para que tu piel sea muy suave aunque por lo que veo tienes una piel bastante bonita.

—Gracias. —La verdad nunca antes alguien había dicho algo por el estilo… bueno, sólo Saito…

—Solo te digo la verdad, bueno después de eso te cubriré la cara, el cuello y el escote con este maquillaje blanco, es para reflejar bien la luz.

—¿El escote? —Misao tragó saliva y giró la vista hacía su joven pecho, tenía tan miserablemente poco…

—Sí, en hacer esto nos tardaremos mucho así que espero no te aburras.

—Esta bien. —Misao bajó los ojos y jugueteó distraídamente con sus dedos pulgares mientras Asuka empezaba a aplicarle el aceite.

Cerca de una hora después Misao escuchó la voz de Asuka entre sueños y apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio.

—Ya acabe. —Su compañera se veía feliz, pero Misao la verdad es que ya no sentía su trasero y por otro lado tampoco reconocía su cara, parecía un fantasma ¿a eso llamaban ser hermosa los hombres? pues en verdad que estaban locos—. Bueno ahora debo pintarte las mejillas, las maiko deben pintárselas en círculos rosas. —Asuka empezó a colorear las mejillas de la chica con polvo de flores, Misao sintió que sus fríos dedos la estremecían, después coloreó también el contorno de sus cejas ya que por el maquillaje se habían vuelto blancas— Mira que bien te ves. —Misao entorno la mirada y notó que lo que decía su compañera era cierto, sin embargo sentía falsedad en su reflejo, la mirada en sus ojos se veía desilusionada, como si no le agradara lo que observaba, justo cuando estaba por pararse y despintarse sin hacer caso a los ruegos de Asuka esa voz que parecía compartir un espacio dentro de ella la detuvo.

—_No lo hagas._

"Pero esa no soy yo"

—_Sí lo eres, es tu esencia pero desde otro ángulo_

"Me siento falsa"

—_Tranquilízate, tienes una misión que realizar, debemos hacerlo, no podemos fallarle a Saito-san_

"Pero…"

—_Recuerda quien eres, no puedes darte por vencida_

"De… de acuerdo"

—Misao-chan ¿te sientes bien? —La joven ninja abrió los ojos de golpe, Asuka la observaba con curiosidad a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

—Eh.. sí, sí. —La joven echó la cabeza hacía atrás ¿por qué Asuka la veía a tan escasa distancia?.

—Ya termine.

—Eh, sí… —Misao se sujetó de la silla e intentó retirarse lo mas posible pero Asuka seguía mirándola con insistencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —Asuka ladeó un poco la cabeza y se acercó un poco mas, sus caras a escasos centímetros, Misao empezó a sudar a mares— ¿Asuka-chan…?

—Ah eso, es que te pusiste como que ausente, parecía como que tu cabeza andaba en otro lado.

—Entiendo pero… —Misao tragó saliva y retrocedió hasta que su cabeza chocó con el respaldo de la silla.

—Es que te ves tan bella…que… ¡dan ganas de besarte! —Asuka saltó hacía atrás y levantó uno de sus dedos al tiempo que le sonreía coquetamente.

—¿En serio? —Misao aún sentía que el aire le faltaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar los pies de la silla ya que sin darse cuenta se había hecho un ovillo.

—Sí, en verdad que hice un buen trabajo, ¡mira! —La joven geisha se hizo a un lado y dejó el espejo libre para que la ninja pudiera verse, la imagen que Misao vio logró que abriera la boca de la impresión, no se reconocía ni ella misma y de no ser por los ojos grandes y verdes hubiera podido decir que no se trataba de la misma Misao de siempre, llevaba todo el cabello recogido y estirado en una especie de peinado con forma de durazno abierto, un par de mechones largos y ondulados caían por sus hombros y unas mariposas adornaban su cabeza por los lados, además de eso Asuka le había pintado el labio inferior de un color rojo brillante.

—No puedo creerlo… —Murmuró anonadada por la imagen de la chica que la observaba asombrada desde el espejo.

—Pues yo sí, Misao-chan quedaste hermosa, ahora solo nos falta el toque final. —Asuka salió con una sonrisa de la habitación dejando a una Misao que aún no lograba salir de su asombro ¿en verdad era ella?.

—Bueno Misao-chan, al parecer hoy no tenemos a nuestro otokoshi pero Saito-san se ha… —La joven geisha no pudo terminar su frase porque tras ella surgió el lobo de Mibu con una sonrisa algo cínica en el rostro, Misao parpadeó y giró de cuerpo completo para estar frente a él, al instante la sonrisa del antiguo Shinsen se borró mecánicamente de su rostro al tiempo que abría la boca dejando caer su cigarrillo, el cual se estrello en el suelo produciendo un sonido ahogado.

—Yuriko-dono… —La joven ninja parpadeó, Asuka alzó una ceja y Saito se quedo completamente helado viendo a la hermosa jovencita mientras imágenes del pasado golpeaban con fuerza su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Gomen, gomen!, se que he tardado una eternidad y soy un asco de escritora pero he tenido exámenes, aparte el periódico me quita algo de tiempo, hoy por ejemplo me toco hacer el reportaje del TELETON aunque la verdad me gusto mucho.

Dicen que todos tenemos un boleto gratis para ser discapacitados, en cualquier momento nuestra vida puede cambiar, pero mientras eso pasa, mientras la rueda de la fortuna gira debemos ayudar a los que la suerte ya ha marcado.

Y volviendo al fic ¿Qué tal va?, espero que cumpla sus expectativas, ya no agrego nada porque soy una mala autora pero todos los procedimientos que ha seguido Misao hasta ahora para ser una geisha en verdad existieron (no me los estoy sacando de la manga).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **gabyhiatt**, **Shirukawaii**, **Stela**, **Hikari No Hoshi**, **Midory**, **Ayann**, cuídense mucho y sean felices Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Parece que las notas de ahora no le piden nada a las del pasado, he tardado una barbaridad porque he tenido exámenes, además las vacaciones fueron infernales, (lo único que recupera el tormento fue mi hermoso pandita).

Y claro, estoy recontenta porque ya salió la ova de Shishio, ¡el arreglo de los personajes esta genial!, adoré el diseño de Misao y cada que me acordaba de la guapura de Aoshi se me salía un suspiro idiota "Aoshi", así que ya saben, corran a verla.

Agradecimientos a:

**Harumigirl**

**Gaby L**

**Littlegirlmisao**

Por sus palabras de apoyo y su animo incondicional, de verdad muchas gracias.

Un beso Ciao

_24 de abril del 2012 Martes _


	6. Infiltrandose

**MISIÓN DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 6: Infiltrándose**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao parpadeó y giró de cuerpo completo para estar frente a él, al instante la sonrisa del antiguo Shinsen se borró mecánicamente de su rostro al tiempo que abría la boca dejando caer su cigarrillo, el cual se estrello en el suelo produciendo un sonido ahogado.

—Yuriko-dono… —La joven ninja parpadeó, Asuka alzó una ceja y Saito se quedo completamente helado viendo a la hermosa jovencita mientras imágenes del pasado golpeaban con fuerza su mente.

—Misao-chan, ¿sabes qué esta pasando con Saito-san? —preguntó Asuka en un susurro viendo al policía de reojo.

—No… no lo sé… —Misao guardó silencio mientras observaba con fijeza ese par de orbes doradas que parecían estar sumidas en fuertes recuerdos, no podía asegurarlo pero casi podía tener la certeza de que lo que le estaba pasando al antiguo lobo de Mibu tenía que ver con ella, tenía que ver con el hecho de que la hubiera visto.

—Misao-chan, ¿crees que lo debamos dejar solo? —Asuka susurró sin saber que hacer.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. —Misao lo observó fijamente por ultima vez y después procedió a pasar a su lado sin poder evitar su turbación, no todos los días Saito Hajime se perdía por completo en sus pensamientos, Asuka la apresuró con la mirada, no entendía que pasaba pero mejor dejar al policía solo, la joven ninja interpretó la señal y se dio un poco mas de prisa, era difícil con ese enorme kimono arrastrando tras de ella pero lo estaba haciendo bien, un paso mas y estaría afuera, al pasar al lado de Saito su larga manga rozó con él y…

El hombre giró como si despertara de un sueño y apresó a Misao por el brazo clavando los dedos con fuerza en su piel, la chica levantó la vista sorprendida, el verde intenso se cruzó con el dorado y Asuka que esperaba a su nueva amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa que retener la respiración, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no le gustaba para nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El callejón de Sakura….

El hombre de fríos ojos azules se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?, él, un hombre orgulloso, frío, para muchos un ser calculador y sin sentimientos ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante?, sin necesidad que se lo dijeran podría dar con la respuesta: estaba cayendo. Sí, estaba cayendo en un juego en el cual no quería quedar preso pero lo hacía, una y otra vez caía y no podía defenderse, no podía simplemente decir basta y es que sus intereses chocaban con sus principios y los sentimientos relegados al olvido llegaban con mayor fuerza.

—"Misao porque me tienes que dar tantos problemas". —Se quejó mentalmente el joven mientras se decidía por fin a entrar al callejón, la noche empezaba a caer abriéndole paso a la oscuridad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que dar vuelta atrás ya no iba a ser posible, había llegado hasta ese lugar y no era el tipo de hombre que dejaba las cosas a medias, así que ahogando un bufido decidió empezar a buscar a su protegida ¿dónde demonios habría ido con el infeliz de Saito?, no podía reprimir su contrariedad ante el hecho de que la chica se pasara las horas con él y es que el lobo de carismático no tenía nada ¿qué le vería de agradable la joven okashira?.

—Okaa-san…

—¡No!

—Pero Okaa-san es que…

—Mydory-chan, ¿acaso estas pensando en desobedecer mis ordenes?, si te he dicho que no puedes ir a esa reunión no iras, nunca había visto a una Imotou-chan tan revoltosa.

—Yo… lo siento… —Aoshi levantó una ceja, por eso no quería ir a ese lugar, las costumbres de las geishas lo aturdían, las mujeres podían ser muy raras, tenían todas esas reglas tontas y parecían como pajaritos desvalidos, ahora mismo esa pequeña (si mal no recordaba la habían llamado Midory) se veía linda y tierna con sus grandes ojos café oscuro y ese peinado con adornos pero ¿de que le servía sí tenía que estar bajó las ordenes de esa desagradable mujer?, por eso estaba orgulloso de Misao, esa si que era una chica fuerte, como debía de ser un miembro Oniwabanshu, valiente, sin nadie que rigiera su vida, ni siquiera él.

—Pero Kasumi-san ¿ya esta regañando otra vez a la pobre de Mydory-chan? —Aoshi desvió la vista discretamente para ver a la nueva chica que había llegado, pero como estaba de espaldas y no la reconoció siguió su camino, lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir un grupo de mujeres lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Komagata-san ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?—El tono de voz de la mujer mayor se oía molesto, el joven ninja se detuvo un momento quedando de espaldas a ella, Komagata era un apellido que le traía algunos viejos recuerdos.

—Vaya Kasumi-san ¿pues que esperaba? he cumplido con mi encargo, no querría que me quedara en ese salón toda mi vida ¿oh si?

—¡Te he dicho que esa chica es un caso especial, nos lo ha pedido directamente Saito Hajime!, ¿qué no entiendes? —Aoshi dio la vuelta como un resorte, justo a _ése_ estaba buscando, que suerte que se lo topara por casualidad en una platica.

—¿Y que quiere que haga Kasumi-san?

—Disculpen… —Las mujeres guardaron silencio al instante, frente a ellas se encontraba un apuesto hombre, alto, joven y de expresión fría, casi por inercia Kasumi-san hizo una inclinación de cabeza, Asuka por su parte realizó una elaborada reverencia sonriendo con una inusual gracia.

—Bienvenido, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? —Al oír las palabras de su superior Midory volvió en sí y se agachó torpemente saludando al recién llegado, a pesar de llevar tantos años en esos asuntos siempre olvidaba que a los hombres debía de tratárseles con mucho respeto cuanto mas si se trataba de alguien importante o como decía Asuka-san "alguien interesante" y ese muchacho al parecer era interesante.

—Disculpe he oído por casualidad que aquí se encuentra Saito-san—. Tan solo mencionar el "san" Aoshi sintió unas profundas ganas de morderse la lengua, sin embargo sabía que para conseguir lo que quería debía ser sumamente respetuoso.

—Lo siento pero debió de haber escuchado mal, en esta honorable casa no se encuentra ningún hombre. —Aoshi clavó la mirada en los ojos de la mujer mayor que lo observaba duramente, por eso no soportaba a las geishas (y a las mujeres en general) ¿por qué tenían que tener tantos secretos para algo tan sencillo?.

—Discúlpeme, puede que así haya sido…

—¿No estará buscando compañía de casualidad?, su humilde servidora estaría encantada de servirlo. —Aoshi posó delicadamente su mirada sobre la joven mujer que se dirigía a él e hizo un examen minucioso sobre su aspecto, cabellera roja, piel muy blanca, ojos negros penetrantes y decididos.

—Ya entiendo…

—¿Disculpe?

—Sería una gran distinción para mi pasar un momento con usted ¿podemos pasar?

—Por supuesto, por aquí por favor. —Asuka bajó la cabeza haciendo una nueva reverencia mientras le indicaba a Aoshi la entrada a la sala de estar, era un reconfortante salón con muebles traídos directamente de Europa, toda una maravilla en ese país. Kasumi-san que había tenido que observar todo sin chistar contrajo el rostro visiblemente contrariada, Asuka siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, la soportaba solo porque era hermosa y atraía a todos los clientes pero ya llegaría el momento en que la suerte cambiaría para ella, solo había que esperar.

—Camina Midory-chan. —La pobre chica que veía embelesada la forma de desenvolverse de Asuka-san solo pudo dar un traspié al ser bruscamente empujada por su okaa-san, ¿por qué el universo parecía estar en su contra?.

—Póngase cómodo, ¿le gustaría un poco de té? —Aoshi levantó la mirada y observó nuevamente los ojos oscuros de la mujer frente a él, llenos de energía reprimida, de ganas de volar, tanta fuerza escondida…

—Sí por favor. —Asuka bajó la cabeza elegantemente y se dio la vuelta alejándose con pasos gráciles, el joven ninja la observó hasta que se perdió tras una puerta, acto seguido se levantó y jaló un poco su camisa hacía delante, no quería meter a esa chica en problemas pero no tenía de otra, Saito se encontraba en ese lugar y si lo encontraba encontraría a Misao.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

—Estas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo.

—¿En verdad Saito-san? —Misao estaba recargada en la pared con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el policía apreciaba su trabajo, aunque aún no sabía que era lo que le había pasado momentos antes y el antiguo lobo de Mibu no parecía muy dispuesto a contárselo.

—Sí claro, ¿pero que mas se podía esperar de un ninja? —Un cigarrillo, le hacía falta un cigarrillo para despejar su mente, tanteó rápidamente en la bolsa de sus pantalones y encontró lo que buscaba, notaba sus dedos humedecidos aún por debajo de los guantes y eso no le agradaba.

—Saito-san, ¿así debo verme siempre? —Misao alzó una mano hasta estar a la altura de su cara, le desagradaba bastante el hecho de que le sobraran metros de tela por todos lados.

—Por supuesto ¿quieres pasar por una geisha, no?

—De hecho usted es el que me esta obligando a hacer esto. —Respondió la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos, en el rostro de Saito se dibujó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, esa respuesta le había sonado más a la antigua Misao.

—Bueno niña, trabajo es trabajo, por cierto la apariencia no lo es todo ¿te comentó Komagata sobre el encanto natural?

—Dijo algo acerca de que tenía un don natural o alguna cosa así pero no le entendí muy bien. —La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frunció el ceño, nunca había sido muy buena para las metáforas.

—Es como te lo comente el otro día, hay gente que nace con un don, por ejemplo, en estos momentos yo tengo el don de la clarividencia, —haciendo una pausa Saito cerró teatralmente los ojos y puso un dedo sobre su sien al tiempo que apuntaba con la otra mano hacía la puerta—, pronostico que Aoshi Shinomori se encuentra en este lugar.

—¿Eh?, ¿Aoshi-sama? —La joven tragó saliva y giró nerviosamente la vista hacía la puerta, que Aoshi la viera así, el hecho de que su Aoshi-sama la viera en ese estado la ponía nerviosa, feliz y excitada, ¿qué cara pondría el antiguo okashira cuando la viera tal y como se encontraba en esos instantes?

—Ahora, sé que la emoción no te deja respirar, —Misao sintió un furioso sonrojo y un humo que le subía desde los pies hasta la cara—, pero necesito que hagas algo cuando veas a Shinomori o más bien que hagas algo con Shinomori. —El policía sintió una profunda satisfacción al notar la cara perpleja de la chica, desde que la había salvado seguía sus ordenes sin chistar así que de seguro haría lo que le pidiera, llevaba algunos días bastante malhumorado, seguramente ver la expresión que pondría Aoshi cuando Misao llevara a cabo su plan sería bastante entretenido, además mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, Misao era Misao, la niña del Aoiya, la jovencita gritona y arrojada, por mas parecido que fuera el físico el pasado no podía volver…

—Saito-san…¡Saito-san! —Misao alzó un poco la voz y el policía a su vez alzó una ceja en señal de estarla escuchando (cosa que no había estado haciendo en los últimos 30 segundos)—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga con Aoshi-sama? —El antiguo lobo de Mibu observó divertido como la chica jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, no, no podía haber equivocaciones, esa chica estaba perdidamente enamorada del cubo de hielo y él no podía darle regalo mayor que el que planeaba ofrecerle.

—No es lo que vas a hacer con él. —La chica alzó la vista y parpadeó—. Es lo que vas a hacerle a él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aún no… Aoshi siguió caminando por el pasillo maldiciendo internamente su suerte, ¿por qué esas casas tenían tantos cuartos?, aunque claro se suponía que ningún desconocido debía de andar deambulando por ahí, de no ser por aquella chica Komagata jamás hubiera podido haber entrado, lastima que de seguro en ese instante la mujer debía estar maldiciéndolo por no encontrarlo donde lo había dejado.

El joven ninja se concentró intentando escuchar algún sonido que lo guiara a su destino pero había mucha interferencia, esa casa estaba llena de mujeres, que raro porque por lo general las okiyas tenían a pocas chicas bajó su protección (según lo que él sabía).

—¡Bruja! —El joven al oír la expresión alzó una ceja.

—¿A quien llamas bruja, torpe?

—A ti bruja, rompiste mi pinza, es muy cara ¡ahora Okaa-san se molestara conmigo, me hará pagarla, mi cuenta se elevara mas!

—Oh, ya cállate Midory-chan, de seguro y con lo linda que eres no tardaras nada en pagar esa cosa.

—¡Pero tu la rompiste!

—Pero como no es mía no es mi problema.

—¡Bruja, bruja, eres una detestable bruja!

—Sí lo que digas. —Las finas puertas de arroz se abrieron y de la habitación salió una chica que aparentaba unos dieciocho o diecinueve años de largo cabello negro y ojos duros y oscuros, Aoshi la observó como si se tratara de alguna interrupción en su camino, la chica por su parte se encontraba mascullando algo en voz baja, aún no lo veía pero se empezó a dar la vuelta y 3, 2,1…

—¡Ahh! —La joven pegó un gritito ahogado y dio un brinco atrás ¿un hombre en la okiya? eso si que era algo sin precedentes, por lo menos jamás había visto a uno en las habitaciones y menos a uno tan guapo y encantador, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, no lo sabía pero unas enormes ganas de echársele encima y besarlo aunque no fuera uno de sus clientes empezó a formarse en su interior.

—Disculpa, no has visto a un policía por aquí. —Aoshi decidió hablarle claro y golpeado, la forma en la que la chica lo estaba mirando no le agradaba para nada.

—Oh, ¿policía?, no lo sé, pero creo que alguna persona ajena a la okiya entro por la puerta trasera, escuche ruidos. —La chica señaló con el dedo un pasillo a sus espaldas, Aoshi simplemente hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento al tiempo que pasaba rápidamente a su lado, ¡ah que hermoso era!, ojala y pudiera verlo otra vez algún día, pero por ahora tenía que irse antes de que alguien notara que había estado ahí, dejando escapar un suspiro la joven fijó su mirada hacía el frente y echo a correr sin hacer caso a los ruegos de Midory acerca de su pinza.

—"En cuanto encuentre a Misao me largo de aquí". —Pensó Aoshi sumamente contrariado mientras daba la vuelta para seguir el pasillo que le habían señalado, vaya problemas que era tratar con las mujeres, y luego decían que los lujuriosos eran los hombres… El joven ninja hizo una mueca con la boca y avanzó por el pasillo, por el otro extremo apareció en el mismo instante una frágil figura.

Otra mujer, solo esperaba que no lo interrogara, el ex okashira tomó aire y empezó a caminar con paso firme, del otro lado del pasillo la joven mujer también empezó su recorrido solo que ella avanzaba con pasos suaves, calidos y elegantes, tanto que su pisada no se oía sobre el tatami, ahora lo único que le faltaba es que se tratara de alguien importante que lo echara a patadas del lugar, después de todo estaba invadiendo propiedad ajena y por otro lado no podía ni en sueños pensar en ponerse al tu por tu con una mujer.

Más pasos, los de él mas fuertes los de ella seguros pero suaves, el pasillo no estaba muy bien iluminado pero aún así supo que era hermosa, el kimono que vestía era fino, lo sabía porque en cantidad de ocasiones él también había tenido que vestir ropas de calidad para efectuar misiones, pero fuera quien fuera no lo iba a detener, tenía que encontrar a Misao. El pasillo se acortaba ¿oh es que ellos estaban cada vez mas cerca?, él por el lado izquierdo, ella por el derecho y de pronto… Aoshi frunció el ceño, ese olor, ese hermoso y profundo aroma que se le metía entre los pulmones ¿acaso era de ella?, redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, ella no lo veía, al parecer no pensaba detenerlo, pero Aoshi se estaba parando ¿por qué?, alzó la ceja, ella seguía caminando, a dos metros de él, aun metro de él y fue entonces que levantó el rostro, hermosos ojos verdes que lo fulminaron con una tímida mirada de seducción, solo un instante el azul intenso de sus ojos pudo apreciar el verde esmeralda de los ojos de su protegida pero fue suficiente para que el corazón se le detuviera.

En menos de un segundo admiró su hermoso rostro, sus largas pestañas, su boca roja y adictiva, después ella desvió la mirada y pasó de largo, con su leve y sensual menear de caderas, su paso firme y elegante y él, Aoshi Shinomori, el que alguna vez fue llamado "el genio", "el mas poderoso", "el mas grande" se quedó parado ahí, sin mover un solo músculo, con la boca entreabierta, con la mirada sorprendida y sintiendo que su corazón latía desbocadamente.

—¿Sorprendido Shinomori? —Bueno, en verdad que debía de estar sorprendido porque en vez de contestarle mordazmente al policía se giró a verlo como si no alcanzara a comprender que estaba sucediendo—. Como habrás podido observar acabo de mostrarte mi obra de arte, si puede derretir a un cubo de hielo puede derretir a cualquiera.

—Misao podrá ser una obra de arte, pero no es tuya. —El antiguo lobo de Mibu se tenso momentáneamente, pero después dejó caer sus hombros con satisfacción, la voz ronca y autoritaria del antiguo okashira le decía que no se metiera con lo que no era suyo, lastima que a él no le gustaban las amenazas.

—Me parece que yo hice todo el trabajo así que puedo decir que soy el responsable, ha pasado la prueba así que el trabajo empezará muy pronto.

—Aún no esta del todo lista.

—Pero lo estará, por cierto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Mejor contéstame ¿qué relación tiene la chica que me recibió con Yumi Komagata?

—Así que te diste cuenta. —Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del lobo, jugar con Aoshi Shinomori pese a ser peligroso le producía mucha satisfacción—. Asuka Komagata y Yumi Komagata son primas, ambas geishas de gran renombre, simplemente que la vida de Yumi termino al lado de Shishio y la de ella sigue aquí.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Ninguna que yo sepa. —Aoshi entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta.

—¿Cómo es que puedes entrar en este lugar, que conexiones tienes?

—No es importante.

—Para mi sí. —Aoshi alzó un poco la voz al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en el hombre frente a él, Saito por su parte ladeó la cabeza hacía uno de sus hombros produciendo que le tronara el hueso.

—Todo a su tiempo Shinomori, por el momento esas cosas no importan, ya puedes llevarte a la niña pero procura que no te la roben. —El lobo se dio la vuelta alejándose mientras Aoshi reprimía los deseos de golpearlo.

EN OTRA HABITACION….

Misao estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, jadeando, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad y no precisamente por el hecho de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, no, pero por kami ¡acababa de dejar parado sin saber que hacer a Aoshi Shinomori!, ¡a Aoshi Shinomori!, ni ella misma se lo podía acabar de creer, su cara, su rostro sorprendido y después… ¡oh eso había sido admiración!, podía revivir su rostro una y otra vez en su mente y volvía a leer la misma expresión, admiración, sorpresa, aturdimiento, el ex okashira había visto y se había extasiado por la visión, no podía equivocarse, cuando un hombre de tan escasos sentimientos sentía una fuerte emoción era imposible no leerla tal y como había surgido.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho ¡Aoshi, Aoshi!, quería ver esa expresión en su cara siempre, quería que él le dijera aunque fuera con sus ojos que la encontraba hermosa, se sentía tan feliz y aunque una parte de su ser le preguntaba que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos en esos momentos no la tomaba en cuenta, en esos momentos solo pensaba en unos ojos y el color de esos ojos era el azul.

—Misao. —La chica giró la cabeza, al hacerlo los adornos de su cabello destellaron, Aoshi desvió la vista, no quería que ella viera su turbación, no quería que su protegida notara su nerviosismo—. Es hora de irnos… —Seco, impersonal, duro.

—Sí Aoshi-sama. —La joven se levantó, había gracia en todos sus movimientos, se preguntó casi enloquecidamente como era posible que pudiera haber aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, era imposible, ni el mejor ninja lo hubiera logrado, pero Misao era Misao, era una chica fuerte, era…

—Aoshi-sama ¿nos vamos? —Aoshi tragó saliva, su corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor velocidad, Misao se había tomado de su brazo pegando su cuerpo al suyo, el calzado que llevaba puesto la hacía quedar peligrosamente cerca de su rostro cuando le hablaba, la chica por su parte lo observó con sus ojos claros, no había hecho ese movimiento con ninguna mala intención, simplemente que Kasumi-san le había dicho que ese era el modo en que debía caminar una geisha cuando iba acompañada de un hombre.

—Sí, nos vamos. —El brazo de Aoshi pasó por la espalda de Misao presionándola un poco contra si, a pesar de los años él también conservaba intactos sus modales.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

—¡Misao pero como pudiste hacerme eso!

—¡Shiro-kun no molestes! —Gruñó la chica desde su cuarto quitándose con dificultad toda la ropa que la apresaba.

—¡Pero Misao me has quitado por completo mi oportunidad con Motoko-dono! —Gimió el chico.

—La oportunidad te la has quitado tú solo. —Respondió la muchacha al tiempo que abría el shoji para verlo fijamente a los ojos, Aoshi que casualmente pasaba por ahí alzó una ceja, por extraño que fuera lo que decía su protegida era verdad.

Todo había sucedido hacía poco, al salir de la okiya Aoshi caminaba con paso firme y erguido, hacía mucho pero muchísimo tiempo que no caminaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer y ahora no solo iba acompañado sino que se trataba de su protegida. Las miradas de admiración lo siguieron todo el camino, algunas incluso de envidia pero por lo general las personas solían murmurar que hacían una hermosa pareja, un hombre apuesto y fuerte con una jovencita hermosa y frágil, la pareja perfecta.

Aunque claro la gente no sabía que de frágil Misao no tenía nada así como también ignoraban que él era su tutor, sin embargo era gratificante, de alguna manera el sentimiento le agradaba.

La chica por su parte caminaba con los ojos bajos siendo guiada por Aoshi, la asustaba a la vez que la complacía todas esas miradas dirigidas a su persona ¿en verdad se veía tan bonita?, que bueno que Aoshi había ido por ella porque si no se hubiera visto en un verdadero lío para volver al Aoiya, pero con el era diferente, el antiguo okashira imponía presencia y respeto, la hacía sentir segura.

Unos pasos más y la joven alzó la vista ante una mirada muy penetrante, el rostro familiar fue reconocido al instante.

—¡Shiro-kun! —Misao sonrió alegremente al tiempo que saludaba a su amigo , el chico por su parte iba acompañado de una linda joven pero al parecer la había olvidado por el momento y solo se concentraba en ver a Misao con la boca abierta y los ojos asombrados como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. Y bueno, eso era lo que había pasado…

—Y ahora Motoko-dono esta molesta conmigo porque dice que no la tomo en cuenta y que de seguro estoy enamorado de ti. —Gruñó Shiro cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es ridículo. —Misao compuso una mueca en su rostro.

—Les dije que algo así pasaría, se los dije. —Los regañó Okon que en esos momentos venía subiendo las escaleras.

—Ya Okon-dono esto que paso no fue muy importante, seguro la Mokoto o Motote o como se llame perdonara a Shiro-kun.

—¡Su nombre es Motoko-dono! —Rugió Shiro sintiendo que herían su orgullo interno.

—Sí como sea de seguro te perdona.

—Bueno ya, ustedes dos a dormir y Misao recuerda que Saito-san te dijo que no podías arruinar el peinado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Murmuró la chica casi en un gruñido mientras cerraba la puerta de su shoji y se metía en su habitación, por culpa del lobo tendría que dormir con el cuello recargado en un asqueroso cojincito con un palo debajo, que injusticia ¿por qué hacía lo que ese policía le ordenaba?.

—"No lo se". —Se contestó a si misma mientras dejaba que los brazos le cayeran inertes por los costados, era verdad, últimamente no entendía muy bien el por qué de sus sentimientos.

Por su parte Aoshi quien subía camino a su habitación sintió una oleada de satisfacción recorrerlo, Misao había lanzado un gruñido de enfado al realizar un encargo de Saito, eso era un progreso…

_**TERCER PRUEBA: "SONATA PARA TI"**_

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Y el peinado? —Saito señaló el cabello de la chica que había vuelto a lucir con su trenza habitual.

—Tal parece que dormir la cabeza en un cojincito no es lo mío Saito-san. —Respondió la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que desastre si vaya, vaya. —Cho estaba parado tras ellos y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal desalentadora.

—¿Y tu que te traes? —Gruñó Saito, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber llevado a su subordinado, últimamente no tenía ninguna misión que encargarle al cabeza de escoba a no ser el caso de una nueva geisha desaparecida y se había apiadado de su pobre alma llevándolo con él a la okiya.

—Esta chica tocando un hermoso instrumento, ni en sueños, es demasiado escandalosa, impaciente y atrabancada. —Misao le dedico una mirada asesina, hace un par de días lo había recordado, había sido él el primer juppon gatana que había visto, sí aún recordaba la pelea que había tenido contra Himura y como después se había "reformado".

—Cállate cabeza de escoba no sabes de lo que soy capaz. —Respondió altanera aunque sinceramente ella misma también dudaba mucho de sus aptitudes para la música ¿qué tal si no le salía nada y el torpe de Cho se burlaba de ella? ¡demonios, porque tenía que hablar siempre!, ¿acaso no podía quedarse aunque sea una vez con la boca cerrada?.

—Bien Misao-chan es hora de empezar las clases.

—Si Asuka-dono. —Misao inclinó la cabeza, solo tuteaba a su compañera cuando estaban solas, hacerlo en otra ocasión sería incorrecto (según las palabras de Kasumi-san, las cuales por cierto habían ido acompañadas de un abanicazo).

—Bien Misao-chan, este es el shamisen, es un poco difícil de tocar. —Misao entrecerró los ojos, vaya ánimos que le daban, Cho por su parte hizo una mueca, ver esa demostración de torpeza por parte de la joven ninja sería sumamente divertido.

—Observa Misao-chan, se debe tocar suavemente, lentamente, sintiendo cada nota nacer en tu ser, —diciendo y haciendo Asuka empezó a tocar el instrumento, los acordes eran en realidad encantadores, Misao sintió una leve punzada de espanto ¿podría ella tocar algo así?, no, claro que no, si jamás lo había intentado ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?—, ves Misao-chan, ahora es tu turno, empezaremos por algo muy pero muy sencillo, no te preocupes. —La joven de cabellos rojos le extendió el instrumento, Misao pasó saliva nerviosamente, no lo iba a lograr, era muy torpe para las cosas que necesitaban verdadera belleza, no podía tocar algo frágil, todo lo que la rodeaba debía ser fuerte, ¿y si lo quebraba?, extendió su mano temblorosamente, el shamisen estaba a escasos centímetros, debía hacerlo, como se lo había repetido innumerables veces a lo largo de esos días ya no podía haber marcha atrás.

Unos centímetros y… la yema de sus dedos hizo contacto con la fina madera del instrumento al instante algo parecido a un latido recorrió todo su cuerpo, cada rincón de su piel, tomó el instrumento con ambas manos y se arrodilló en el suelo, sus ojos lucían opacos, ya no existía nadie a su alrededor, ni Asuka, ni Cho ni siquiera Saito, solo el shamisen, ese encantador instrumento que ahora descansaba elegantemente sobre sus piernas, no pidió ayuda, no espero ordenes, sabía tocarlo, ella era la mejor haciéndolo, lentamente sus dedos pasaron por encima de las cuerdas, supuestamente no debía ser así, supuestamente debía usar una cuña pero ella quería sentir la música deslizándose por sus dedos, adentrándose en sus oídos.

Todos en el salón enmudecieron, Cho abrió la boca y los ojos a extremos increíbles, Asuka parpadeo sin poder creerlo e incluso se tuvo que sujetar a la pared para no caer y Saito por su parte sintió que un escalofrió lo recorría, la música salía por debajo de los dedos de la chica, sus ojos opacos y sin brillo concentrados en el instrumento le decían que no era ella quien en verdad estaba tocando y esa canción, ¡esa maldita canción que sonaba tan encantadoramente triste!, dio un paso atrás, se llevó una mano a la sien, cerró los ojos, la música seguía, la sonata seguía y recordó que esa había sido la ultima, la mas hermosa, la mas sublime, ¡Sonata!, esa había sido su ultima sonata, la misma con la que la conoció, la misma con la que murió, Sonata claro de luna…

Misao abrió los ojos de golpe y sorprendida giró la cabeza hacía arriba, Saito le había arrebatado el instrumento de un zarpazo, no podía ver sus ojos a causa del fleco de su cabello pero en cambio escuchó perfectamente sus palabras.

—No… escúchame… no vuelvas a tocar eso…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—No lo sabe tocar-

—Shinomori, si te estoy diciendo que sabe hacerlo es porque sabe hacerlo.

—Nosotros al menos jamás le enseñamos a tocar un instrumento.

—Ella también dijo que no sabía hacerlo. —Aoshi guardo silencio, Misao estaba llevando a cabo muchas actividades que anteriormente no sabía hacer y todo parecía estar relacionado con el viaje que habían tenido a las montañas.

—En tal caso no entiendo que sucede.

—Shinomori, dime, antes de que la atacaran ¿había sucedido algo?

—No, nada. —Mentira pero ¿por qué no quería que el antiguo Shinsen se enterara?.

—Ella guarda mucho rencor hacía los que le hicieron eso, pienso que tal vez todo lo que esta haciendo es dictado por su subconsciente, la mente es muy poderosa.

—Tal vez… —Aoshi guardó un mudo y terco silencio.

—Veo que contigo no se puede hablar, pensé que quizás mostrarías mas interés por la chiquilla. —Saito se levanto con gesto fastidiado—. Me voy pero de mi parte dile que se prepare bien, el viernes es el gran día, no quiero errores, su presentación debe ser majestuosa. —Aoshi apretó los dientes ¿Saito no quería errores? en ese caso lo mejor sería que hiciera el trabajo por si mismo y ¿que la presentación de su protegida sería majestuosa?, ¡claro que sería majestuosa!, se trataba de Misao Makimachi, orgullosa okashira de los Oniwabanshu.

—Y por cierto Shinomori, se que vas a estar en ese lugar así que solo te pido una cosa, no vayas a ponerla nerviosa, no quiero que todo se eche a perder. —Por toda respuesta Aoshi lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que le señalaba la salida.

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao dio una vuelta en su futón y se aferró a su almohada como si se tratara de un salvavidas en medio del mar, estaba nerviosa y muy confundida, al día siguiente haría su debut, sería presentada formalmente como una Maiko, la gente la conocería y tendría que dejar el Aoiya para irse a vivir definitivamente a la okiya con Kasumi-san (a quien por cierto debería llamar Okaa-san cuando estuvieran en público) lo cual cabe mencionar le volteaba el estomago al revés, bien que ella jamás había conocido a su verdadera madre pero ¿llamar madre a esa horrible mujer? y por otro lado dejaría de ver a sus amigos, ¡Oh como extrañaría a Omasu y a Shiro!, el liderazgo se lo dejaría al viejo Okina y en cuanto a Aoshi… un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica al recordar.

Había estado tendida en el pasto, el suave viento acariciaba su rostro y las nubes ocultaban el sol, era en verdad un día muy apacible, perfecto para pensar, pero no quería pensar, no quería meditar, algo extraño estaba pasando con ella y no lograba dar con la razón.

"Yo no se tocar el shamisen"

"_Sí, si lo sabes, lo hiciste frente a Saito-san"_

"Pero esa no fui yo"

"_Discúlpame pero eran tus manos las que se deslizaban por las cuerdas"_

"Pero… a pesar de que era mi cuerpo el que estaba ahí, a pesar de haberlo sentido, no tiene lógica"

"_Las personas pueden hacer mas cosas de las que creen Misao…" _

¡Alto!, ¿desde cuando su propia mente se dirigía a si misma en tercera persona?, es mas ¿desde cuando tenía discusiones consigo misma?

—¿Que pasa…?

—Misao. —La joven ninja levantó la cabeza, la confusión aún se podía leer en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Aoshi-sama… —El joven se paró a un lado de ella y acto seguido se sentó a escasos centímetros viendo hacía delante.

—Saito me contó lo del shamisen… —La chica guardo silencio bajando la cabeza, si Aoshi le pedía una explicación no podría dársela, sin embargo el ninja continuo—. Okina y Kuro han vuelto.

—¿En serio? —El joven ninja asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Adonde habían ido?

—A las montañas, al lugar donde perdiste la memoria.

—¿Descubrieron algo? —La pregunta de Misao surgió débilmente de su garganta, en su interior guardaba la esperanza de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a lo que le estaba pasando.

—Okina dijo que el anciano no sabía gran cosa, solamente hizo mención de que la chica cuyos restos descansaban en ese lugar no parecía tener deseos de vengarse al morir, simplemente quería ver a su amado una vez mas, cosa que no pudo hacer.

—Pobrecilla… —Misao agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios— ¿Alguien sabe quien era su amado?

—Un samurai, nadie supo su nombre o por lo menos nadie lo recuerda, es algo que ha quedado en el pasado… Misao, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso ese día? —La chica hizo un esfuerzo cerrando los ojos pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Solo recuerdo que estaba buscando un perro o algo así y después una luz, aparte de eso mi memoria falla hasta que Saito-san me rescato… aquel día… —La chica giró el rostro, aún le costaba recordar lo que le había pasado, Aoshi al notarlo apretó los puños con una fuerza inusual.

—Misao tu no tienes la culpa.

—Gracias por animarme Aoshi-sama. —La chica dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro pero en ese instante Aoshi sujetó con fuerza su brazo.

—No Misao, escúchame, el que tiene la culpa de lo que paso soy yo, no debí dejarte sola y no lo volveré a hacer, esta vez estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

—Aoshi-sama…

—Nada malo te volverá a suceder. —Aoshi la atrapó en un abrazo calido y reconfortante, su frágil cuerpo contra su musculoso pecho y luego un susurro en su oreja—. Te lo prometo.

Y lo había prometido así que así sería, Aoshi Shinomori jamás rompía sus promesas, estaría a su lado, la protegería en esa difícil prueba, no estaría sola.

"No…"

"_Jamás"_

"Volveré"

"_Volveremos…"_

"A estar… _solas"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Caballero dígame ¿qué asuntos importantes lo traen por aquí?

—Por ahora solo protejo intereses personales. —Contestó cordial pero al mismo tiempo cortante el apuesto ex okashira, quien le había hablado era un notable ministro extranjero y por supuesto que Aoshi no tenía la menor intención de empezar una platica con él así que abandono decididamente su cómoda silla y cruzó hasta estar en la parte delantera del salón, estaban en una especie de auditorio, el mejor lugar para gozar del arte de la ciudad, la sala entera estaba atestada de personas importantes y allá a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de Saito, sin su vestimenta diaria lucía extraño o mejor dicho, no parecía el.

El hombre de ojos dorados inclinó la cabeza dándole el paso a una mujer repleta de joyas quien le sonrió amablemente, sí, ese hombre debía ser todo un caballero, vestía pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos muy limpios y una camisa azul al estilo europeo con los últimos botones desabrochados, de no ser por sus ojos rasgados podía haber pasado fácilmente por un extranjero y aún siendo japonés sus modales eran tan distinguidos como el que mas, seguramente era una persona importante.

—Disculpe estoy segura de no haberlo visto antes ¿señor…? —La mujer alzó una mano como intentando averiguar su nombre y Saito le sonrió amablemente.

—Fujita.

—¡Oh Fujita-san!, ese nombre me suena ¿podría ser tan amable de decirme a que se dedica?

—Claro, ¿cómo poder negarme a los deseos de una dama?, desempeño mi labor en las oficinas de policía, por el momento me dedico al trato con el extranjero así como unos asuntos interiores de menor importancia.

—¡Oh entonces es usted un hombre de mundo Fujita-san!

—Se podría decir. —Saito cerró por completo sus ojos al sonreír y Aoshi que iba pasando muy cerca solo le dirigió una mirada oblicua, la verdad es que en eso de mentir y pasar por una persona que en realidad no era Saito se llevaba las palmas de oro y muy a su pesar el joven ninja se dio de bruces con la novedad de que para él pasar inadvertido no era nada fácil, las mujeres lo notaban enseguida, era demasiado alto y también… pues digamos que no era nada feo y aunado a eso tenía un cierto aire de misterio, en cambio Saito rápidamente se estaba ganando la confianza de todos a pesar de ser nuevo en ese ambiente.

—¡Y ahora para todos ustedes! —La luz disminuyó considerablemente y todos los ruidos de la sala se fueron apagando hasta que todo quedo en completo silencio, Aoshi a quien le habían dado una copa con sake se acercó hasta el entarimado sin probar su bebida, a los pocos segundos sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Ya es hora Shinomori. —El joven ninja asintió con la cabeza, pronto Misao saldría a escenario—. ¿No piensas tomarte eso?

—¡Hará su presentación una joven Maiko! —Se escuchó la potente y dulce voz de la anunciadora.

—No…

—¡Una joven con mucho talento!

—¿Entonces porque lo pediste?

—Yo no lo pedí me lo pusieron en las manos.

—¡Con ustedes Misao-dono! —Las luces se centraron en una figura que hasta hace unos momentos había permanecido oculta e instantáneamente Saito y Aoshi dejaron de pelear para observar. Misao levantó el rostro, nuevamente estaba perfectamente maquillada, cada cabello en su respectivo lugar, su kimono estaba extendido a su alrededor por el piso, en esta ocasión era de un color verde oscuro que lograba un encantador hechizo en contraste con sus ojos.

La joven ninja miró a la multitud que la observaba, era mucha pero mucha gente y no pudo hallar el rostro de Aoshi ni el de Saito entre la multitud, eso la tranquilizó, así no se sentiría nerviosa, levanto elegantemente las manos provocando que las mangas del kimono cayeran hacía ella, luego tomo delicadamente su shamisen, ya no se sentía desamparada, ahora una enorme fuerza bullía en su interior, de un modo misterioso su mente sabía que podía tocarlo, no tendría ningún problema.

—Sueño de amor… —Murmuró suavemente y casi como si de un conjuro se tratase la música empezó a surgir de sus dedos, la habitación se inundo con la melodía y todos los presentes tragaron saliva de la impresión, no solo era buena, la chica era maravillosa. Lentamente algunas lagrimas empezaron a surcar los rostros de los mas sentimentales, las demás personas escuchaban encantadas, cada nota, cada sonido; Saito puso una mano bajó su barbilla y sonrió, sí, definitivamente la niña lo había logrado, Aoshi por su parte dejo escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, no tenía por que preocuparse Misao era esplendida. Quizás una mirada cómplice fue intercambiada por el par de hombres cuando la melodía llego a su climax pero si así fue ambos giraron el rostro con indiferencia como si jamás hubiera sucedido semejante cosa.

Finalmente la canción llegó a su fin, Misao que había mantenido los ojos fijos en su instrumento volvió a levantar el rostro y había tanta vida y tanta pasión en sus mirada verde esmeralda que el publico entero se levantó en una ovación completa, la chica sintió su pecho a punto de estallar, lo había logrado, los aplausos eran sinceros, estaba adentro, había triunfado ¡y no podía esperar para contárselo a Omasu y a Shiro!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:**. Aclaraciones.

Okaa-san: Significa madre, como muchas de ustedes sabrán en las okiyas las mujeres que se hacían cargo de las chicas eran llamadas de esta forma. En cuanto a la prueba que Saito le puso a Misao se suponía que las geishas eran capaces de hacer que un hombre detuviera su camino tan solo para verlas y eso lo lograban con la fuerza de su mirada.

Y en la presentación de Misao al mundo de las geishas, pues era como que una presentación de arte y ella tocó el shamisen que es un instrumento de cuerdas (algo así como una guitarra japonesa).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt**, **tommyhiragizawa**, **Misao de Shinomori**, **Stela, Midory**, **Bruja, Ayann.**

También quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños con un review en mi fic "Una equivocación" en verdad mil gracias, mi yo de la vida real no lo paso muy bien ese día (me la pase hecha bolita debajo de una mesa en laboratorio porque no soportaba el dolor de estomago) pero mi alter ego Okashira janet se la paso en grande con sus regalos.

_**Reedición: **_Fuera de quitar un par de cosas exageradas, intentar que Aoshi no se me saliera de madre y aplacar a Saito este capitulo no estuvo tan mal, eso sí, pensé ¿cuál sueño de amor? Y me puse a buscarlo en Ares, la cosa es que sólo me salió una canción medio lánguida, ¿sería eso lo que le puse a Misao a tocar hace tantos años?, a saber.

Agradezco a:

**Harumigirl**

**Wendy**

**Gaby L**

Muchas gracias por leer, así mismo quiero anunciarles que ya salió la quinta edición de fanfiction chronicles, así que ya saben, la dirección en mi perfil, los espero por allá. Ahora si me voy que tengo exámenes (lamento desconsolado) Ciao

24 de Mayo del 2012 Jueves


	7. Una nueva vida

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 7: Una nueva vida**

**Por Okashira janet**

Bien, eran las doce de la madrugada, ¿qué hacía despierto?, una enorme ansiedad parecía agitar su cuerpo desde su más profundo interior. Si fuera hombre de sonrisas hubiera sonreído, se encontraba en un estado de sentimientos que competía con los de un adolescente.

Con lentitud giró la cabeza y su cabello oscuro se regó por el futón, ya estaba un poco largo, quizás tendría que cortarlo, últimamente le tapaba un poco la visión cuando estaba mojado y se le pegaba a la cara. La luna entraba por la ventana como una lámpara que se negaba a apagarse y que solo instigaba sus deseos, era imposible resistirse; con pesadez se levantó de su lecho y con pasos sigilosos se deslizó fuera de su habitación, había hecho eso tantas veces antes, en tantas ocasiones había sucumbido a una preocupación sin fundamentos, siempre se decía: "Debo saber que esta bien", "solo quiero asegurarme que todo esta bajo control", era la preocupación propia de un tutor pero…

Al abrir el shoji encontró el futón vacío, las sabanas perfectamente dobladas, él sabía que ella no estaba ahí, que no volvería a ver su pecho subir y bajar suavemente con su acompasada respiración. Sin embargo había algo en la habitación que era como ella y a la vez no.

—Misao… —Porque sólo cuando no la había encontrado segura y feliz junto a él había notado cuanta falta le hacía en realidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao abrió los ojos poco a poco, en su subconsciente algo le gritaba que hacerlo de otra forma no le iba a gustar nada aunque al final el resultado sería el mismo.

—¡Misao-chan! —Oh no, mala forma de empezar el día.

—¿Es usted Kasumi-san? —La chica intentó forzar la vista, sentía su cara algo extraña, era como…—. ¡Kuso! —La chica se levantó casi como un resorte haciendo una mueca de enfado.

—¡No maldigas!, ¡¿qué clase de modales son esos?, ¡así nunca llegaras a ser alguien! —exclamó la mujer frente a ella mientras le dejaba caer a la joven ninja uno de sus consabidos abanicazos.

—Lo siento Kasumi-san. —La joven juntó ambas manos y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, por toda respuesta su Okaa-san alzó una ceja—. Es que aún no me acostumbro.

—Pues deberías, eres una maiko y no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas, a este paso te tendremos que peinar y arreglar diariamente y eso no nos va a gustar ni a ti ni a mi así que tendrás que mejorar, ¿entendido?

—Entendido Kasumi-san. —Misao volvió a bajar la cabeza aunque por dentro su espíritu estaba que se incendiaba, ¿pues que se creía esa vieja gruñona que era?, primero eso de tener que dormir peinada sobre una almohadita que en verdad era la mar de incomodo y luego la maldita le había puesto arroz alrededor, así si se movía en la noche terminaba con toda la cara y el pelo embarrado. Mientras Misao maldecía interiormente la mujer de cabello ya algo entrecano salía con distinción de la habitación y en su lugar hacía su aparición una sonriente Asuka con el cabello rojo recogido en un elegante peinado.

—¡Ey Misao-chan! ¿ya te despeinaste de nuevo?, te ves muy graciosa.

—A mi no me lo parece. —Exclamó la joven mientras estiraba con ambas manos el broche que parecía estar prendido con pegamento a su larga cabellera.

—Veo que has hecho un enredo. —Suspiró la pelirroja mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Si tan mal estoy haciendo las cosas por qué no me ayudas, ¿Eh? —La ninja alzó una mirada desafiante y Asuka solo pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Vamos Misao-chan no te pongas así, todas empezamos de la misma forma solo que para ti las cosas van mas rápido, ven, te ayudare a quitarte todo eso, pero necesitamos agua caliente. —La joven geisha jaló a Misao del brazo quien se dejo arrastrar con un suspiro resignado, su cabello era un desastre, que bueno que en ese lugar no había nadie importante que pudiera ver su actual estado—. Solo esperemos que Midory-chan no se nos haya adelantado.

—¿Midory-chan? —Repitió la ninja parpadeando.

—Sí es que… tal parece que si se nos adelanto. —La joven geisha se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Misao ladeaba la cabeza, frente a ellas, inclinada sobre la tina del baño, se encontraba una jovencita que peleaba frenéticamente con su cabello sumergiéndolo en el agua.

—Midory-chan ¿algún día aprenderás?

—¡Asuka-san!, yo, yo, ¡gomen! —La jovencita de cabellos castaños se inclinó torpemente en una reverencia y al hacerlo bañó literalmente a ambas chicas de agua.

—¡Midory-chan!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —La chica parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear repetidas veces, pensándolo bien quizás ella no era un caso perdido del todo…

—Bueno Midory-chan contigo es imposible, te presento a Misao-chan.

—Un gusto. —Misao extendió la mano para estrechar la de la chica pero Midory en vez de corresponder el gesto se agachó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Un gusto Misao-chan.

—Misao-chan, esa es la forma correcta de actuar cuando te presentan a una persona, ¿sabes?

—Oh… lo siento… —La joven ninja tragó saliva y una infantil sonrisa de culpabilidad se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bueno a ver, basta las dos de disculpas, ahora vengan acá. —La hermosa pelirroja subió de un tirón sus mangas hasta sus codos y tomó a ambas chicas por la cabeza—. ¡Hora de lavar!

—¡Ahhh! —Ambas chicas solo pudieron cortar su grito mientras eran sumergidas en el agua caliente al tiempo que las manos de Asuka tallaba sus cabezas una contra la otra.

Momentos después Misao tiritaba, contenía un estornudo y volvía a tiritar, se había mojado toda la ropa y de ahí a que se la había podido quitar había pescado un resfriado pero por alivio (o desgracia) no había sido la única, a su lado Midory también tiritaba frotándose la nariz.

—Vaya, tal parece que las cosas aquí no se me están dando muy bien. —Exclamó Misao al tiempo que apretaba los labios y sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Pero que dices?, ¡lo has hecho magnifico! —Exclamó la chica a su lado provocando que Misao se girara a verla con una ceja levantada.

—¿Magnifico?, sinceramente creo que enfermarme en mi primer día aquí no es para nada magnifico.

—No, no hablo de eso, me refiero a tu presentación como maiko, fue excelente, cuando fue mi presentación no tuve ni la mitad de éxito que tu.

—¿De verdad crees que tuve éxito?

—Si logras que todo el publico se pare a ovacionarte en verdad tuviste éxito créeme.

—Gracias, pero la verdad creo que todo se lo debo a la música y a nadie mas, porque en lo que son las cosas cotidianas soy un verdadero asco.

—Yo también, —exclamó la joven de cabello castaño con un suspiro resignado—, Okaa-san me acepto aquí porque soy muy bonita pero me cuesta mucho adaptarme, no puedo fingir, no me gusta tener que esconder mis emociones, este ambiente me parece muy represivo. —La chica guardó un deprimente silencio y Misao fijó la vista en algún punto perdido frente a ella.

—A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esto pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero llevar a cabo la tarea que me encomendaron…

—¡Ah!, es cierto, tu estas aquí por razones diferentes y cuando termine todo esto te iras ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Misao sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto, por lo menos era reconfortante saber que esa agradable chica no tendría que estar sujeta a esa vida por siempre.

—Oye… —La castaña jugueteó con sus dedos—. Saito-san te escogió a ti para esto, ¿de verdad acabaran con todo lo que esta pasando?

—Hablando de eso… —Misao tomó rápidamente una actitud seria, Saito no le había contado todos los detalles—. ¿Podrías explicarme bien a bien que es lo que esta pasando?

—Bueno… —Midory dudó, pero luego tomo una actitud decidida—. Okaa-san dice que no se lo mencionemos a nadie porque daña nuestra imagen pero supongo que no habrá problema si te lo cuento a ti ¿verdad?

—Ninguno, es mas me ayudarías bastante.

—Bueno… todo sucedió aproximadamente hace tres meses, hubo una importante recepción, se iban a tratar asuntos de gran relevancia con respecto a los intereses del nuevo Japón y las geishas de mayor categoría acudirían al lugar, la noche transcurrió bastante agradable y al final Misaki-tayu dio una esplendida demostración de música que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

—¿Misaki-tayu? —La interrumpió Misao a quien el distintivo no le era familiar.

—¿No sabes lo que significa tayu? —Preguntó la castaña con sorpresa—. Se refiere a la geisha principal, es la clase más alta a la que puedes soñar con pertenecer y el sueño de toda geisha.

—¿En serio? —La ninja miró a su compañera visiblemente sorprendida.

—Sí, ese es el deseo de todas, Asuka-san es tayu ¿lo sabías?

—No, de verdad que no.

—Vaya, pensé que te habían dicho mas cosas de este lugar, entonces ¿no sabes que esta okiya es famosa porque en ella viven dos de las mejores Oiran de la región? —Misao que no quería parecer mas ignorante de lo que ya era no pregunto que significaba Oiran pero Midory pudo ver la pregunta reflejada en su cara—. Vaya, en verdad que eres novata, bueno Oiran es un grado superior en las jerarquías de las geishas, algo así como un reconocimiento y en esta okiya viven dos de ellas Asuka-san y…-

—¡Oye!, bueno, me estabas contando de lo que paso hace tres meses. —La interrumpió la ninja sintiendo que la platica se estaba alejando mucho del tema principal.

—¡Ah, sí!, es que soy algo despistada, bueno resulta que al terminar la recepción todo el mundo volvió a sus hogares pero Misaki-tayu no volvió a su okiya, su Okaa-san paso los días siguientes buscándola con desesperación pero al final la encontraron en un campo alejado, había muerto envenenada.

—¿Y luego, que más? —Midory abrió los ojos con espanto ante la falta de sensibilidad de Misao pero luego se calmo a si misma recordándose que esa joven estaba ahí por una tarea y de seguro estaba acostumbrada a cosas por el estilo, después de todo Saito-san había mencionado que la chica era una hermana de su mujer ¿no?.

—Bueno, después de eso ocurrieron mas accidentes, en ellos siempre atacaban a las geishas de mayor renombre o aquellas que estaban empezando una carrera brillante, en total hasta la fecha han ocurrido diez muertes y ninguna ha seguido el mismo patrón.

—¿A que te refieres? —Misao ahora si estaba completamente intrigada, su cabeza procesaba la información a mil por hora y no podía esperar por obtener mas detalles.

—Bueno han muerto por… por inhalar humos tóxicos, por algún golpe en la cabeza, por extraños accidentes, cosas que se ven engañosas…

—Dime una.

—Bueno… Kaeri-dono cayó de un ventanal en una reunión, dicen que es imposible que haya caído por si sola, todos rumorean que la empujaron.

—¿Algún sospechoso?

—No, en ningún caso ha habido testigos. —La castaña guardó silencio sintiendo que un escalofrió la recorría, no le gustaba hablar de eso, su Okaa-san siempre andaba metiéndole miedo diciendo que un día de esos se iban a encontrar a Asuka-san muerta por algún camino por inconsciente.

—Entonces, ¿sólo atacan a gente importante?

—Sí.

—Bueno en ese caso dudo mucho que nosotras seamos su blanco. —Exclamó Misao con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y levantaba los pies.

—Bueno… supongo que al menos eso es un alivio. —Suspiró resignada la castaña encogiéndose deprimentemente de hombros.

—¡Ustedes dos!, ¿qué se supone que hacen ahí sentadas?

—¡Okaa-san! —Exclamaron al tiempo las dos chiquillas mientras se paraban de un salto.

—A veces llego a pensar que son una deshonra para esta okiya, Midory-chan tu desempeño general deja mucho que desear y tu Misao-chan te recuerdo que de nuestro mundo no sabes ni la décima parte harías bien en estudiar.

—¡A la orden! —Exclamó la joven ninja alejándose corriendo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Kasumi-san y la perpleja de Midory.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Vaya, vaya, esto es un desastre… —Cho frunció el ceño ante el trabajo que tenía por delante y con pesar se dio impulso con los pies para conseguir que su silla avanzara hacía la esquina de su escritorio. Su trabajo era la cosa mas aburrida que pudiera existir en el mundo y lo único que lo mantenía con vida en esa deprimente oficina era la silla con ruedas que Saito había mandado traer de Alemania. Era una verdadera invención, tenía un cómodo asiento y el respaldo poseía cierta flexibilidad, pero claro, lo mejor de lo mejor eran las rueditas, Cho podía darse vuelo con los pies y recorrer la oficina entera sin tener que levantar su trasero, incluso cuando no tenía tanto trabajo que hacer se divertía viajando de una pared a otra de la oficina, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos precisos momentos, en verdad que esa silla era el paraíso.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? —Cho se detuvo en seco y por el efecto estuvo a punto de salir disparado de la silla, frente a él su autoritario jefe lo observaba duramente con una ceja levantada.

—Saito, no pensé que te vería por aquí.

—Levanta tu sucio trasero de mi silla en estos instantes. —Cho estaba por replicar, ¿quién se creía el lobo que era para hablarle de esa forma?, pero decidió mantenerse callado, pensándolo bien era mejor mantenerlo contento hasta el momento de tener que confesarle que por equivocación le había dicho a Aoshi Shinomori el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la chiquilla del Aoiya en esos instantes, el ex Shinsen le había ordenado tajantemente que cerrara la boca ante cualquier pregunta referente a la chica pero si supiera como trabajaba ese Shinomori…

Cho había mirado el reloj de la pared y no había podido evitar sentirse como la peor de todas las formas humanas sobre la tierra, el día apenas estaba empezando y el ya sabía que el trabajo que tenía por delante no lo acabaría ni aunque se quedara trabajando hasta la madrugada, ¿por qué Saito era tan cruel con él?, ¿sería porque nadie mas lo aguantaba?, un momento… ¡¿por que demonios lo tenía que aguantar él?... ah, sí, ¿sería porque esa era su condena por haber pertenecido al juppon gatana?, aunque pensándolo muy bien, quizás escoger la cárcel no era tan mala idea después de todo…

Un par de toques fueron dados en la puerta y Cho bajó rápidamente los pies del escritorio poniendo la cara más formal que pudo al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos de las manos como si fuera un hombre ocupado que estaba pensando en algún asunto muy importante.

—Sí, adelante. —La puerta se abrió y frente al rubio apareció una figura alta y atlética.

—Ah, eres tu Shinomori, pensé que sería alguien más interesante. —Bufó el espadachín al tiempo que deshacía su estudiada pose.

—¿Y Saito?

—No esta, siempre se larga sin decirme a dónde va, solo me deja un montón de trabajo imposible de realizar en un solo día y aparece al día siguiente esperando que haya terminado todo.

—¿Mal jefe? —La voz de Aoshi, aunque glacial, sonaba levemente condescendiente.

—El peor de todos, lo único que sabe hacer es insultar y gruñir que para el caso viene siendo casi la misma cosa.

—Yo nunca he tenido un jefe, pero por lo general uno se hace responsable de sus subordinados.

—¿Responsable?, ¡claro que no!, ese Saito suele taparse las espaldas diciendo que no avanza en sus investigaciones porque yo soy un asco de espía pero sabe muy bien que ningún hombre puede entrar a ese lugar, es ilógico suponer que yo pueda.

—¿A que te refieres con eso de que ningún hombre puede entrar?

—¡A la maldita okiya, esa de la esquina del callejón de sakura, la que tiene un arco en la entrada! —Exclamó Cho alterado al recordar sus misiones fallidas.

—Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería saber.

—¿Lo que querías saber? —Cho abrió de golpe el ojo que siempre mantenía cerrado pero era demasiado tarde Aoshi ya había salido de la habitación.

Y bueno, eso había pasado…

—¿Qué haces papando moscas?, te he dicho que te levantes de mi silla.

—¡Ah, sí! —Cho se paró cual si un resorte lo hubiera expulsado y el antiguo lobo de Mibu frunció levemente el ceño, por lo general Cho siempre se quejaba media hora antes de cumplir sus mandatos. Con lobunos movimientos tomó la silla e hizo posesión de ella mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a sus labios.

—Bien idiota, dime que has hecho esta vez… —El rubio solo apretó los labios y pasó saliva.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi caminó hasta estar justo frente al arco que le había descrito Cho, si no mal recordaba ya había entrado antes a ese lugar, solo que hacerlo de nuevo como lo había hecho iba a resultar imposible, nadie es tan torpe de caer en la misma trampa por segunda vez… por lo menos no una mujer.

El joven miró hacía arriba, la estructura tenía tres pisos y lucía elegante y antigua, Misao debía estar en alguna parte de ese lugar, llevaba mas de tres días sin verla.

Le había prometido que jamás la volvería a dejar sola y era momento de cumplir su promesa, aunque solo fuera para ver si se encontraba bien.

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao sintió que un bostezo pugnaba por salir de su boca y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerlo, si Kasumi-san llegaba a oír que bostezaba en una de sus aburridas clases lo mas seguro es que la tendría a pan y a agua por una semana entera.

¡Que aburrida era la vida de una geisha!, por lo menos las clases eran fatales, solo estar parada o sentada como una muñequita de porcelana oyendo el: "Debes hacerlo así", "la correcta forma es esta", "a los hombres les gusta esto..", sí, todo era la mar de aburrido, además ¿acaso los hombres eran tan torpes como Kasumi-san los pintaba?, ¿sólo veían el exterior sin importarles los sentimientos?, porque así era como la entrecana mujer los pintaba, para estar con un hombre debías ser recatada, callada, sumisa, silenciosa, debías servir el sake con elegancia, pasarlo a sus manos con una reverencia, debías agitar las pestañas suave y seductoramente al tiempo que decías: "Sí Huma-san, entiendo Huma-san, encantador Huma-san" aunque lo que pensaras fuera algo completamente diferente.

La idea de ser así, una muñeca automatizada que tenía una respuesta amable para cualquier cuestión sofocaba su espíritu, ¿sería verdad que eso era lo que querían los hombres?, ¿buscaban alguien que fuera menos inteligente que ellos, que solo supiera sonreír y ser hermosa?, ¿alguien con quien poder charlar de cosas importantes y luego decir "oh pero por supuesto, no entiendes de lo que estoy hablando, verdad muñeca"?, ¿en verdad así funcionaba?, ¿era ese el fin de una geisha?, la joven okashira se debatía entre sus convicciones de libertad e igualdad y por otro lado la gran historia y fama de las geishas porque era un hecho el que las geishas fueran famosas, personas de gran renombre entre los hombres, entonces… ¿en verdad eso era lo que les gustaba a los varones?.

—"¿Será eso lo que buscan en una mujer Saito-san y Aoshi-sama?". —Se preguntó mentalmente la chica apretando los labios. Su corazón se negaba a creerlo, Saito era un hombre muy inteligente y sagaz, alguien duro y sanguinario, que una persona como él tuviera a su lado una mujer de porcelana le resultaba inimaginable. De igual modo Aoshi había llegado a ser el okashira de los Oniwabanshu cuando estos estaban en su apogeo, un hombre que había sido tan poderoso al lado de una mujer tan gris no le resultaba creíble y sin embargo…

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía haberse fijado realmente en ella hasta el momento en que la habían visto cambiada, ninguno la había apreciado mas que como una niña hasta el momento en que se había metido en un kimono y había cambiado sus traviesos e infantiles rasgos por una pintura blanca que ocultaba sus emociones, jamás Aoshi había parecido tan perturbado como en el momento en que ella había dejado de ser Misao Makimachi para convertirse en la candida figurita que lo había observado sin decir palabra con sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces… ¿Eso era lo que querían los hombres?, ¿mujercitas frágiles que no tuvieran voz ni voto?, ¿seres puros que solo sirvieran para decir "sí, no y ¡encantador!" mientras agitaban las pestañas y sonreían?, un fuerte y agudo dolor como si la hubieran golpeado empezó a invadir su cuerpo, aún le era difícil de creer pero así debía de ser, las chicas escandalosas y fuertes, las que no tenían pelos en la lengua y decían las cosas tal y como las pensaban, en otras palabras las chicas como ella no podían ser amadas por un hombre, por eso Okina insistía tanto en que dejara la vida de ninja, por eso Aoshi…

—¡Misao-chan! —La voz molesta de Kasumi-san no logró mas que una ligera reacción en Misao, la chica era consciente de no haberle prestado atención en los últimos minutos pero eso de cualquier modo no le importaba, acababa de descubrir algo, algo que era muy importante—. Misao-chan, si no prestas atención nunca vamos a poder progresar contigo. —Refunfuñó la mujer apretando con rabia los labios casi hasta formar una línea oscura con ellos.

—Lo siento Kasumi-san pero acabo de entender algo. —Misao alzó hacía ella la tranquila mirada verde esmeralda y al instante la anciana mujer entendió que un cambio se había producido en la chica, había pasado por eso muchas veces, aún recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer el día en que ella misma había comprendido todo, el día en que el mundo se le había mostrado en su verdadera forma. Ese mundo no les pertenecía a ellas si no a los hombres y al vivir a su lado todo era cuestión de sacarle el mayor provecho, no se podía pelear contra las reglas de la naturaleza y aunque su espíritu juvenil se negara a aceptarlo esa era la ruda realidad. Y ahora la mirada serena de Misao le decía que lo había comprendido, pelear con la infatigable fuerza de sus dieciséis años contra un mundo que llevaba mas de un siglo funcionando igual era una pelea perdida, enfocar la fuerza de su juventud en sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación eso si era sabiduría.

—¿Has entendido? —No había necesidad de preguntar cual había sido la lección, Misao sabía a que se refería.

—Hai, Okaa-san.

—Entonces todo aquí será mas sencillo, mañana debes asistir a una reunión en el castillo de Masuna-san, te recomiendo que prepares tu kimono.

—Hai Okaa-san.

—Perfecto entonces. —La mujer se dio la vuelta y salió con un cierto aire de alivio, Misao había aprendido, después de tanto tiempo depositado en ella al parecer había entendido la finalidad de su tarea; pero lo que Kasumi-san ignoraba es que con el nuevo conocimiento el corazón de Misao se había llenado de una súbita amargura, para llevar a cabo su tarea ,no, para poder ser amada, para poder estar junto al hombre que amaba debía dejar de ser ella, debía dejar de ser Misao Makimachi la entusiasta y joven líder de los Oniwabanshu para pasar a ser una joven amable y recatada que supiera cuando callar, que supiera cuando mantener la boca cerrada, que fuera orgullosa en su forma de andar, alguien que en definitiva no era ella.

Se dejó caer en su futón sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que para asistir a la reunión del día siguiente tenía que peinarse desde ese momento, pero deshecho los problemas de su mente porque ese sería el ultimo día en el que se daría la oportunidad de ser una chiquilla sin preocupaciones.

Echa un ovillo sobre las blancas sabanas se encontró mirando la pared y por entre la mirada borrosa por las lagrimas se pregunto sin reaccionar que era lo que hacía una sombra de hombre reflejándose en su pared.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi definitivamente había tardado muchísimo tiempo en poder entrar a la okiya, las luces de la tarde empezaban a languidecer dando paso a las tinieblas de la noche, pero era mejor así.

En un gesto distraído el joven tanteó la bolsa de su pantalón, Shiro se había anticipado a su plan y le había entregado una carta para Misao y ahí estaba escondida, una carta perfumada con un listón rojo que le producía un malestar sin fundamento, más al ser justamente él quien la entregaría a nombre de otro.

Pero bueno, esos eran asuntos menores y después de tanto problema por fin había llegado al cuarto de Misao. El joven la observaba de pie en el amplio ventanal, la luna empezaba a aparecer tras sus espaldas y su sombra se reflejaba en la pared aumentada de tamaño casi al doble, pero la chica parecía no reaccionar y continuaba tendida de lado en su futón. Tentado estuvo de hablarle para hacer notar su presencia pero al final la contemplación de su figura delineada por el kimono celeste lo sustrajo de sus propósitos, su cabello negro y suelto flotando a su alrededor era un embrujo demasiado grande para su autocontrol, su piel blanca y resplandeciente era demasiado atractiva para no tocarla pero… él era su tutor, no era la persona indicada, no podía ser la persona indicada, ¿por qué últimamente sus sentimientos se encontraban tan volátiles?, eso no iba con su manera de ser habitual.

Bajó de un salto al piso de la habitación y el ruido que produjeron sus zapatos al caer pareció ser suficiente para que los músculos de Misao se tensaran pero no para que se moviera ¿acaso sí sabía quien era y lo estaba esperando?, dio otro paso mas hacía ella y al ver que no se movía siguió avanzando hasta ponerse de cuclillas a su lado, la larga cabellera de la joven le estorbaba el paso y estaba por quitarla de en medio para moverla por el hombro cuando repentinamente la chica se incorporo y se arrastró hacía tras ayudándose con las manos mientras lo observaba horrorizada.

El tiempo se detuvo un momento, Aoshi con la mano extendida hacía ella y una cara de confusión y ella por su parte observándolo con espanto mientras respiraba agitadamente, la luna los iluminaba a ambos descubriendo sus facciones y él se descubrió a si mismo pensando en lo frágil que se veía Misao, en lo desamparada y femenina que lucía con esas hermosas pestañas negras temblando a la par con su cuerpo entero.

Nunca en toda su vida la había admirado de esa forma, Misao era una chica fuerte, él mismo la había criado y sabía que era capaz de vencer los retos de la vida, capaz de viajar por todo Japón sola a la corta edad de dieciséis años, capaz de pelear contra guerreros poderosos y salir triunfante pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que a pesar de todo eso fuera un ser frágil y delicado ¿cómo se podía ser las dos cosas a la vez? y sin embargo ella lo era.

—Misao… —La voz le había nacido tranquilizadora como cuando intentas calmar a un niño pequeño, la joven ninja entreabrió los labios aún temblorosos, no sabía porque se había asustado tanto, ella era una ninja y sabía perfectamente que podía defenderse sola, pero al parecer la nueva ley que había aprendido era que mientras hubiera forma debía hacerles creer a los hombres que necesitaba de su protección, que era un ser débil y delicado como una pieza de porcelana y ahora inconscientemente y por una razón que aún ella misma desconocía, estaba empleando su nueva técnica con Aoshi.

—Aoshi-sama… —La contestación de ella había sonado musical, una voz suave y débil, algo que en el pasado jamás habría relacionado con ella.

—Soy yo, siento haberte asustado… —Ambos se miraron conscientes de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, ahí y en ese momento la voz de él no había sido la misma de siempre. Si fuera posible el aire alrededor se llenó de un sentimiento de ansiedad, había ansiedad en él y el sentimiento era el mismo en ella. Quiso decir algo, pero ella adelantó una mano y lo sujetó por el cuello de su playera.

—Aoshi-sama… —Y un suspiro. Él no supo porqué, no supo cómo, pero se inclinó ligeramente hacía ella, la sintió temblar antes de que sus labios rozaran los suyos. Fue como un chispazo de electricidad. Misao pareció perder fuerza y tuvo que rodearla con sus brazos para que no cayera. ¿Cuándo había dejado pasar su belleza tranquila?, ¿en que momento había pasado por alto su fragilidad?

La sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, sus delgados brazos rodeando su ancha espalda, sus labios inexpertos intentando seguirlo. Quería apretarla contra su pecho, quería sentirla junto a él, pero temía lastimarla, justo en ese instante la había descubierto, había notado lo exquisito de su belleza, la sensualidad de sus ojos inocentes, la timidez de sus pestañas cuando temblaba por verlo irrumpiendo en su habitación.

Misao rompió el beso reclamando un poco del aire que había perdido, sus ojos asombrados se posaron en la mirada decidida de Aoshi y un encantador rubor acudió a sus mejillas, ¡no podía soportarlo!, era demasiado para él, ya no le importaba si era su tutor, no le importaba si ella era su protegida, solo le importaba besar sus labios y sentirla a su lado, frágil y sublime.

—¡Misao-chan! —Alguien se acercaba, la joven dirigió una mirada alarmada a su tutor, éste por su parte solo pudo apretar los labios mientras delicadamente la soltaba y metía una mano en su pantalón.

—Esto es para ti. —Exclamó tendiéndole la carta que Shiro le había mandado, realmente no sentía ni pizca de deseo de entregársela pero Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre de honor, al tener el sobre perfumado en sus manos la chica alzó la mirada hacía él completamente avergonzada y realizó una pequeña reverencia. Un extraño deseo de besar aquellos cabellos negros como la noche hizo mella en él pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y saltó con agilidad por la ventana abierta.

—Misao-chan ¿pasa algo? —La roja cabellera de Asuka hizo su aparición en el umbral del shoji y Misao giró de cuerpo completo hacía ella dejando ver la carta que aún apretaba en la mano—. Oh, Misao-chan, sabes perfectamente bien que una geisha no puede tener una relación afectiva con un hombre, va contra las reglas.

—Lo sé. —Exclamó la joven al tiempo que tiraba el sobre a una esquina de la habitación con gesto desenfadado, Aoshi-sama, su Aoshi-sama había caído en el encantador juego de sus artimañas, entonces era verdad, así eran todos los hombres, la nueva realidad la abofeteo con fuerza, había caído.

—Oh que bien ¿entonces ese hombre no significa nada para ti?

—En lo absoluto. —Si había caído entonces no era digno de sus atenciones, no tenía porque respetarlo, la joven geisha sonrió complacida y Misao le devolvió el gesto en una sonrisa limpia y completamente transparente porque le parecía gracioso recordar que en los brazos de Aoshi casi había llegado a sentir que realmente necesitaba ser protegida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saito sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos esperaba fumando en un elegante sillón de la okiya a Misao. Era una mañana realmente agradable e incluso para él era un hecho que el día prometía ser encantador; dejando escapar con lentitud el humo que mantenía en sus pulmones giró la vista algo impaciente hacía la puerta por la que entraría la chica.

—Saito-san… —Justo en ese instante Misao hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta luciendo un hermoso kimono blanco con estampado de rosas rojas como la sangre, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en un moño alto y sus virginales ojos parecían observarlo con un dejo de rubor.

—Te tardaste. —El policía retiro el cigarrillo de sus labios y giró la vista hacía el techo con gran disgusto de Misao, para poder llevar a cabo lo planeado necesitaba que la viera.

—Saito-san disculpe ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? —Los dorados ojos del antiguo lobo centellearon y giraron rápidamente para posarse sobre ella como si no la reconocieran del todo.

—Últimamente has estado muy cortés pero esto sobrepasa lo anterior. —La joven ninja se mordió los labios por dentro suavemente, eso no debía estar ocurriendo de esa manera, lo mejor sería desviar un poco la conversación.

—Saito-san usted me salvó y… —Los ojos de Misao miraban con aparente nerviosismo el suelo mientras sus blancos deditos se entretenían enredándose entre sí pero Saito la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Cuando te dije que necesitaba que esta misión resultara bien no me refería a que tenías que fingir todo el tiempo.

—¡No estoy fingiendo! —La voz de Misao sonó alterada al tiempo que sus ojos verdes centelleaban con una leve nota de indignación, ¿cómo se creía ese hombre con el derecho de conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos?, ¿cómo podía sonar completamente seguro acerca de si mentía o decía la verdad?.

—Estabas fingiendo, y eso es tan cierto como decir que ahora tu verdadero "yo" a salido a flote. —Una sonrisa mitad cínica mitad triunfante apareció en su rostro y presenciarla fue para Misao como si le hubieran hecho hervir la sangre.

—Saito-san, creo que no sabe usted lo que dice.

—Y ahora usas el "san" casi como si lo estuvieras escupiendo, creo que estas volviendo poco a poco a ser quien eras.

—¡Yo nunca cambie! —El espíritu de la joven estaba inflamado como si fuera parte de una encarnizada pelea y ver la sonrisa cínica de Saito solo lograba enfurecerla más.

—Sí, has cambiado y de pronto me parece que te esfuerzas por ser otra persona pero vuelves a tu ardiente, arrojada e inconciente personalidad sin poder evitarlo. —Las doradas orbes centelleaban con picardía mientras la boca de la chica se entreabría en una inconciente mueca de impotencia ¿ardiente?, ¿le acababa de decir que era ardiente?, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a una jovencita?, era… ¡Era un descarado!

—Pues…pues usted Saito-san… —Las mas altisonantes palabrotas se atoraban en su garganta pugnando por salir pero por alguna razón una parte de su ser las sofocaba completamente horrorizada.

—Y ahora te contienes para no gritarme lo que estas pensando.

—¡Pues es usted un…!

—_Alto, detente, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡No sigas! —_Las ordenes se sucedieron una tras otra en su mente y pudo sentir una fuerza que cubrió sus labios y abrazó su cuerpo impidiéndole continuar, como si se tratara de alguna especie de candado.

—¿Un que? —La voz divertida de Saito hizo a la joven levantar los ojos para verlo, había olvidado lo que quería gritarle y solo recordaba que lo quería, que lo quería como a nadie en el mundo.

—Un excelente hombre Saito-san. —Al oír el elogio dirigido a su persona levantó una ceja, no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar y la verdad es que lo había desilusionado, los ojos verdes de Misao lo observaban en ese momento con adoración, sus largas pestañas parecían llamarlo y su boquita con el labio inferior pintado de un rojo encendido era un atrayente hechizo.

Otra imagen del pasado volvió a su mente en forma de un recuerdo vibrante de días mas tranquilos y con menos problemas, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, la misma sensación de protección hacía la frágil figura, la misma sensación de querer apretarla contra su pecho pero… bajó el rostro hasta estar a escasos centímetros del de ella, los ojos dorados fijos en los ojos verdes, la besaría, lo mismo había pasado con Aoshi.

—No voy a caer… —Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa haciendo que sus pupilas lucieran mas grandes, la boca del lobo estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y su aliento a tabaco confundido con menta le llegaba como un perfume a sus sentidos—. No sé porqué estas haciendo esto, pero lo mejor sería que lo dejaras por la paz, un lobo no cae en el mismo error dos veces y yo soy un lobo.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? —Aunque ambos sabían la respuesta la pregunta hacía lucir a Misao como una niña inconsciente de las reacciones que provocaba, sin embargo Saito se había percatado de sus intenciones y la infantil forma en la quería zafarse del asunto dejándolo a él mal parado le causaba fascinación.

—No quieras hacerte la inocente pequeña, te conozco a ti y a tu carácter, no soy igual que Shinomori.

—¿Shinomori? —Repitió la joven sintiendo que la boca se le secaba ¿acaso Saito sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos el día anterior?.

—Claro, el mejor lugar para enterarse de todo son las okiyas. —Contestó el lobo parándose derecho nuevamente dejando a Misao en un plano inferior.

—¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Eso no importa pero lo que me tiene intrigado es ¿por qué le estas haciendo esto?

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada. —Replicó la chica con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

—Bueno tu rostro dice lo contrario. —La joven se puso mucho más roja (si eso fuera posible) y bajó los ojos descubierta en un verdadero acto deshonroso.

—No entiendo que es lo que te pasa pero te diré esto una sola vez, jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre como él es jugar con fuego y puedes quemarte.

—¿Y mis sentimientos no cuentan?, él nunca me preguntó si yo lo… —El reclamo murió en su garganta porque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que le estaba diciendo mas de lo que debía al policía, pero sin embargo fue suficiente para que Saito alzara una ceja.

—Viéndolo de ese modo él también tiene la culpa pero de cualquier manera no deberías engatusarlo de esa forma.

—Pues parece ser la única manera…

—Mira niña, —Saito volvió a encorvarse un poco y su rostro quedo frente a frente con el de la chica—, tu espíritu arrojado y hasta cierto punto temerario siempre me pareció digno de admiración, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Shinomori lo notara así que no me salgas con eso, ahora prepárate, solo quería decirte que debes poner especial interés en la reunión de esta tarde. —Misao asintió apretando los dientes, en su interior sentía la necesidad de gritarle dos o tres verdades pero nuevamente algo le impidió hacerlo. Saito se levantó y salió del lugar con su particular sonrisa cínica de siempre, ¡ay!, como lo detestaba, como aborrecía que pareciera siempre tan inteligente y sin embargo… como era que lo amaba…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Misao de pie en una esquina del salón sentía el mundo flotar a su alrededor como en una obra de teatro donde ella era la protagonista muda de un cuento sin fin, los hombres que reían y charlaban de negocios haciendo aspavientos con las manos iban y venían de un lado a otro como si no se pudieran estar quietos, las jóvenes geishas reían discretamente tras sus abanicos o servían sake entre las flores de cerezo como si sus corazones fueran un lugar tibio alejado de los problemas del mundo y ella ahí, bajo un arco con flores de un extraño color dorado que relucían bajo el sol dándole un aspecto de luz a su vestimenta.

—Misao-dono, ¿qué esta haciendo ahí? —La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonriente expresión de un joven de piel morena y ojos castaños con el que había charlado en días pasados.

—Solo tomó un poco de sol Ichimura-san.

—Pero Misao-dono, ¿cómo puede negarle a los demás el honor de su compañía en una tarde tan linda?, vamos, acompáñeme un poco en mi soledad, así nos distraeremos ¿le parece? —La joven asintió bajando los ojos al suelo como si estuviera ligeramente ruborizada justo como le había enseñado Asuka, había aprendido en poco tiempo que por alguna extraña razón eso le agradaba a los hombres y por otro lado Ichimura era bastante agradable y estar con él no le era molesto.

—¿Cree que es una tarde bonita?

—Encantadora. —A pesar de que era una respuesta previamente preparada la sentía sinceramente en el alma porque el día era hermoso

—¿Le parece si caminamos por los jardines?, sería muy grato para mi poder presumirla a los demás.

—¡Ichimura-san, me apena! —Exclamó la chica al tiempo que bajaba la mirada luciendo sus largas pestañas, era otro truco y a Misao le seguía sorprendiendo su eficacia en los jóvenes que rápidamente se aprestaban a tomarla del brazo justo como sucedía en esos momentos.

—Misao-dono en verdad que es usted encantadora, ¡mire!, como me envidian ¿no es divertido? —El joven dejó escapar una franca carcajada, ella por su parte ladeó la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa porque lanzar una carcajada al aire por su parte no se vería nada bien.

—Oh pero Misao-dono, el problema con usted es que es tan callada ¿acaso no le agrada mi compañía?

—Claro que no es eso Ichimura-san, simplemente que me es mas placentero oírlo hablar a usted. —Bueno, eso ni ella misma se lo creía porque se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos, la cuestión era que temía cometer alguna imprudencia en sus platicas y prefería parecer reservada que acabar haciendo un error garrafal.

—¡Oh, mire!, ¡mire que hermoso atardecer! —A su alrededor se habían reunido mas parejas y todos giraron al mismo tiempo la vista hacía el sol que desaparecía entre las montañas, todos excepto Misao que con una rápida y sagaz mirada recorrió todo el lugar, desde el rosal traído de un país extranjero hasta la escultura antigua del primer Masuna en el ala izquierda de los jardines, nada sospechoso, nada extraño, excepto…

—Misao-dono, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

—Ichimura-san ¿me podría excusar por favor?

—Por supuesto Misao-dono, un gusto haber estado en su compañía. —La joven asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta pensando cómo podía decir eso estando en compañía de una persona que no hablaba.

—Misao-dono, debes apresurarte, la cena esta a punto de comenzar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Misao ocultó una expresión de desagrado y siguió a Asuka hacía la sala principal del castillo, le desagradaba en extremo tener que entretener con algunos trucos a los hombres mientras comían, eso de cantar, tocar el shamisen o representar una pequeña puesta en escena mientras ellos devoraban los exquisitos alimentos sin prestarle en verdad mucha atención le bajaba los ánimos a cualquiera, pero bueno… siempre que era ella quien estaba al frente parecían interesarse un poquitin mas. Además eso era preferible al trabajo de las geishas como Asuka que tenían que alimentarlos en la boca.

—"Como si ellos no tuvieran manos propias". —Replicó en su mente la joven al tiempo que con un suspiro entraba en el gran salón, había descubierto algunos detalles esa tarde pero pensándolo bien no creía que le ayudaran de mucho, solo esperaba que la noche por el contrario no fuera tan larga.

…**..**

…

…**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Su habitación, bendita habitación con cortinas pesadas que la ocultaban del exterior, solo rezaba porque a Aoshi no se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí otra vez intentando hacer lo mismo que la víspera porque lo sacaría de mala manera, tan cierto como que su nombre era Misao Makimachi, para ella un hombre que se dejaba engatusar por las apariencias no valía absolutamente nada ante sus ojos y Aoshi había caído de la manera mas deplorable.

Pero Saito, ¡oh Saito era otra cosa!, él se había negado, no la había besado y la había mirado a los ojos firmemente, ¡que hermosos ojos dorados!, ¡cuánto le gustaba verse reflejada en ellos!, cierto que cuando estaba con él siempre sentía mas ganas de golpearlo que de besarlo pero esos eran asuntos menores, no entendía porque le sucedía eso, de lejos lo amaba pero de cerca mas bien le hubiera gustado ahorcarlo, pero como no lo entendía lo mejor sería no preocuparse mucho por ello.

—Que día tan pesado. —Exclamó por lo bajo al tiempo que empezaba a desatarse el pesado obi, le hubiera gustado simplemente aventarse en su futón y dormir largo y tendido pero solo pensar en eso era imposible, tenía que quitarse el arsenal de ropa que llevaba encima y por supuesto cuidar su peinado—. Ah ver si ahora si no despierto con la cara llena de arroz. —Murmuró al tiempo que dejaba caer su ropa al suelo y su pie tropezaba en la oscuridad con un papel—. ¿Y esto? —Lo tomó entre sus dedos y justo al instante recordó que Aoshi se lo había entregado, estaba por arrojarlo lejos con un gesto de disgusto cuando repentinamente un olor conocido para ella penetró en su nariz haciéndola parpadear ¿sería posible?, sus manos trémulas se apresuraron a soltar el listón rojo y…

¡MISAAAOOO!

_¡Hola querida Misao! _

La joven sonrió, sí, tal como se lo imaginaba sus dos amigos le habían escrito, que raro que Aoshi hubiera aceptado llevar tal comisión, bueno pensaría en eso después, ahora a seguir leyendo.

¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien, yo por acá bastante aburrido sin ti, no ha habido ninguna misión por estos días y Okon-dono se empeña en hacerme sufrir obligándome a lavar pilas y pilas de trastos alegando que como tú no estas hay mas trabajo para los demás.

_Hola Misao, no le hagas mucho caso a Shiro-kun, tú sabes perfectamente bien que es un flojo y todo le parece pesado, además se queja tanto porque casi no tiene tiempo de ir a ver a su novia que por cierto sigue enojada con él._

¡Aún no es mi novia!, pero sí, aún sigue enojada, a pesar de que le dije que no te conocía y me había quedado en ese estado solo porque me sorprendió ver a una geisha paseando como si nada por esa parte de la ciudad, pero ella se empeña en no creerme

_¿Será porque es mentira?_

¡Silencio Omasu-chan!, en fin, incluso le dije que por mi bien podrías morirte (sin ofender) pero ni aún así cree en mi sinceridad.

_¿Te das cuenta Misao que es capaz de desear nuestra muerte por amor?, ahora sí que estamos en problemas._

¡Omasu-chan no estés metiendo cizaña!, ya sabes Misao que lo que le dije a Motoko-dono no es cierto y que somos amigos ante todo pero ¿verdad que me perdonas esa pequeña mentira blanca con tal de que alcance mi felicidad?.

_Bueno cambiando de tema, el viejo Okina te extraña mucho, se la pasa hablando de su ángel y su ángel todo el tiempo y en cuanto a Aoshi-san pues… se ha desaparecido muy frecuentemente en estos días nadie sabe a donde va pero Shiro-kun insiste en que va a verte aunque no sé en que pruebas se basa_

Es sencillo, yo soy hombre y me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas que ustedes las mujeres no entienden

_Como sea y debido a que tenemos algunas semanas sin verte decidimos escribirte esta carta y dársela, si las predicciones de Shiro-kun resultan ciertas la recibirás y si no…_

¡Claro que la recibirás!, yo sé que Aoshi-san va a verte, lo sé por su forma de mirar y por eso he planeado ponerle un listón rojo a la carta como si fuera de amor para que se encele.

_¿En tu plan has pensado que eso podría costarte el cuello?_

Buen punto….

_¡Adiós Misao!, cuídate y has todas las cosas que te manden a la perfección ¿Si?_

Nos vemos linda, para la próxima iremos a divertirnos los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos Ciao

La chica cerró la carta mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, esos dos, ni siquiera en una carta podían dejar de pelear, como los extrañaba y a Okina también, incluso hasta los gritos de Okon y la seriedad de Kuro, esperaba volver a pronto.

—Sí muy pronto… —Y con esos pensamientos se sumió en un ligero y apacible sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** Para este capi leí todos los anteriores, las cosas van a ensamblar muy rápido en los capítulos que vienen y solo espero que todo quede como lo estoy planeando, pronto llegara Tokio y aún no tengo ni su apariencia preparada, y en cuanto a los niños tampoco tengo nada en mente ¿los meto o los dejo en su casa? me acuerdo que hace algún tiempo Gabyhiatt me dijo que en la vida real tuvieron tres niños pero personalmente casi no me gusta tener niños implicados en las tramas (a excepción de Yahiko mi amor de pelos castaños).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt, Bruja**, **Ayann**, **Stela, Midory**, **Mafe**, **Misao de Shinomori **

Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Han pasado cinco años desde que escribí este capitulo. La verdad me he divertido reeditándolo. Cambie a Aoshi (que se me salía de pasional), pero al final no pude hacer mucho. Me pregunto que detalles estaba buscando Misao en esa fiesta, lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo.

Agradezco a:

**Little boy**

**Harumigirl**

**Gaby-L**

Por su amable apoyo, sólo por ustedes actualización rápida (en mí es casi un milagro), un beso, me largo a estudiar neuro. Ciao

_31 de Mayo del 2012 Jueves_


	8. Vendiendo la inocencia

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 8: Vendiendo la inocencia**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Misao se levantó y entornó su cabeza con cuidado, ni un solo arroz yacía groseramente pegado a su cabello y supo que por fin había logrado superar la prueba impuesta por su Okaa-san, a ver si así dejaba de reñirla todo el tiempo.

—¡Misao-chan, Misao-chan!, ¡tengo una excelente, no, una maravillosa noticia! —La joven ninja apenas si tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes que Midory le saltara encima agitando los brazos provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó la chica con visible desencanto al notar que pese a sus esfuerzos de toda la noche, por culpa de Midory, había acabado llena de arroz hasta en la ropa.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo que te tengo que contar supera cualquier cosa. —exclamó la chica al notar el enfado de su compañera.

—Eso espero. —Misao gruñó, empezaba a sentir que se había despertado del lado izquierdo del futón.

—Misao-chan, escúchame y escúchame con verdadera atención, ¿qué crees que le he oído decir a Okaa-san?

—No sé, no sé que le has oído decir a Okaa-san. —Vaya, ¿para eso le había arruinado el peinado?, ¿para contarle algún chisme que Kasumi-san había mencionado?, de no ser porque estaba en pleno proceso de reformación le hubiera tirado de buena gana un par de patadas que bien merecidas se las tenía.

—¡Misao-chan!, no lo preguntes como si no te importara. —Bufó la joven maiko frunciendo las cejas.

—Pero es que realmente no me importa. —Misao se encogió de hombros.

—¡Te aseguro que sí!, mira, lo que he escuchado es que…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Misao al tiempo que se daba la vuelta queriendo terminar rápidamente con la plática.

—Que… ¡oh por favor mírame siquiera!

—¡¿Qué? —Gruñó la chica girándose a medias con unas cuantas horquillas en su mano al tiempo que con la otra intentaba recogerse el cabello.

—¡Que ha llegado el momento de que te conviertas en una geisha! —Misao parpadeó suavemente, no se lo esperaba, no después de que Kasumi-san se pasara la mayor parte del día regañándola, pero bueno, de seguro Saito había tenido algo que ver en su rápido ascenso.

—Bueno… que bien… —Sin más la chica se dio la vuelta acomodándose unos rebeldes mechones tras las orejas, tal vez si se estiraba mas el cabello podría dejar libres sus ojos, así podría mirar con claridad lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque por otro lado si cubría sus ojos con él nadie notaría si estaba vigilando en vez de divertirse como se supone que lo estaría haciendo una maiko que es invitada a una fiesta de alcurnia, ser espía en esa situación si que era algo fastidioso…

—¿Eh? —La joven ninja se dio la vuelta al sentir todavía la presencia de Midory en la habitación, ¿qué demonios tenía esa chica que aún no se había marchado?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba muy retrasada por su intromisión?, en dos horas tenía que asistir a una reunión y Saito le había pedido especial interés en anotar todos los detalles sospechosos por lo tanto se encontraba bastante apurada.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no estas nerviosa o entusiasmada? —La mirada que Midory le dirigía era de verdadera sorpresa, Misao tuvo que aguantar las ganas de rodar los ojos, ¿acaso no entendía que lo que hacía no era exactamente por gusto?

—Era algo que tenía que pasar, además ¿de que valdría estar aquí como espía si no iba a convertirme en una geisha?

—Pero… —Misao alzó una ceja, aunque era una persona con un tierno y dulce corazón a veces las maneras suaves y recatadas de Midory la exasperaban hasta el grado de querer golpearla—. Pero Okaa-san dice que aunque tus motivos sean especiales tienes que seguir todo el proceso.

—No me importa tener que seguir todo el proceso. —Replicó Misao volviendo su vista al espejo, entonces ¿cabello suelto o recogido?

—Pero Misao, acaso… ¿acaso nada vale para ti tu virginidad? —Las horquillas resbalaron, el cabello quedo flotando en el aire y Misao giró su rostro asustado hacía Midory, tenía que haber escuchado mal…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No, Aoshi tenía que haber escuchado mal, pero al parecer no era así, él —como muchos otros— había escuchado la tentadora oferta: la virginidad de la joven Maiko Misao estaba en subasta, quien diera la mayor cantidad sería el afortunado dueño por una noche de la inocencia de una encantadora chica.

Sus puños temblaron, su cuerpo se tensó por entero, sus ojos se volvieron ríos de fuego, en el elegante salón solo se enumeraban las hermosas cualidades de la joven, sus únicos e inigualables ojos verdes, su piel tan blanca como la luna, su hermosa melena azabache, sería en fin una buena inversión, cualquier hombre se daría por bien servido, eso claro si Aoshi lo permitía y por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir.

Tomó su saco y salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie, los hombres que murmuraban a su alrededor sobre la tentadora oferta eran demasiada poca cosa para desquitar con ellos su rabia, solo uno merecía semejante honor, solo uno era el causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza y su nombre era Saito Hajime. Si ese asqueroso lobo no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero lo acabaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía osar siquiera tocar a su protegida.

Giró sobre sus talones y dio vuelta al llegar a la esquina, iría a la comisaría, se metería en boca de lobo pero el era Aoshi Shinomori, un lobo no le causaría ni un rasguño, menos cuando la razón por la que peleaba era la fuerza que necesitaba a cada instante para respirar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. —Misao caminaba como poseída por todo el salón meciéndose los cabellos, Saito sentado cómodamente en un sillón fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos observándola con aire divertido, estaban en el gran salón principal y solo por tratarse de una ocasión especial Kasumi-san había accedido a que hablaran con las puertas cerradas y las cortinas corridas.

—Cuando te hable de esta misión tú prometiste aceptar todo lo que viniera.

—¡Pero una cosa así no podía estar en mi imaginación en esos momentos! —La chica estaba realmente acelerada por lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, ella, Misao Makimachi, orgullosa líder de los Oniwabanshu ¿vendiendo su pureza al mejor postor?, ¡jamás!

—Mira niña no te enciendas, esto esta fuera de mis alcances.

—¡¿Cómo que esta fuera de su alcance!, solo dígale a Kasumi-san que no lo voy a hacer y punto.

—No es tan fácil como crees pequeña fierecilla, ¿así que te volvió el ánimo? —Saito observó a la chica con ese aire divertido que a Misao se le antojaba insoportable, pero esto era mas de lo que podía aguantar, no se podía creer que siguiera jugando en un momento tan grave como ese.

—¡Saito-san por favor no bromee! —Nerviosa volvió a pasarse una mano por su ya alborotado cabello, no lo iba a hacer, por nada del mundo iba a aceptar una cosa así, antes muerta, bien muerta y enterrada, que burlar así su honor ¿pero es que acaso las geishas no tenían orgullo?.

—Vamos niña, no bromeo es en serio, eres una buena espía y como tal…

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser una buena o mala espía!, ¡es cuestión de moral!

—Y tu moral no sufrió ningún daño cuando te hiciste pasar frente a los ojos de Shinomori como una pobre damisela indefensa ¿verdad?

—Otra vez con lo mismo. —Exclamó la chica desplomándose en el sillón y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos ¿tan mal había estado lo que le había hecho creer a su Aoshi-sama?, Saito-san le repetía una y otra vez que lo había engatusado pero bueno si había caído en su juego era por algo ¿no?.

—Niña… no me salgas ahora con que vas a llorar. —¿Llorar? en su mente no había espacio para esa palabra, pero oyendo el tono en el que le hablaba el policía quizás un poco de chantaje emocional no estaría mal.

Saito frunció el ceño, Misao había escondido más el rostro entre las manos y su frágil cuerpo parecía sacudirse, intentó no prestarle mucha atención, pero era imposible; las mujeres y sus lagrimas ¿qué acaso no podían retenerlas?, ver a una mujer llorando le causaba culpabilidad.

—Bueno niña… ya cálmate…

—¡¿Como quiere que me calme? —Una nota de histerismo amenazaba el timbre de voz de Misao y el antiguo Shinsen no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse de pie y desviar la mirada.

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Saito-san, ¿cómo puede preguntarme eso?, usted debe saber lo que todas las mujeres soñamos, aún las chicas como yo, todas soñamos con…

—Te comprare.

—¿Eh? —Toda la actuación cayó, Misao levantó el rostro, sus ojos verdes lucían realmente asombrados, Saito por su parte miraba hacía las cortinas con la mano en su cadera, el humo del cigarrillo flotaba a su alrededor y la joven ninja pensó por un momento que su cabeza estaba imaginando cosas, pero la voz firme del hombre frente a ella la sacó de dudas.

—Te comprare si tanto te preocupa entregarte a un desconocido. —Las pupilas de ella se dilataron, pero los ojos dorados de él parecían estar en otro lado.

—Saito-san… —Pero ya el jefe de policía había abandonado la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, el había dicho "te comprare" pero no había mencionado nada acerca de si la iba a tocar o no, es más, había dicho "si tanto te preocupa entregarte a un desconocido" y él no era exactamente un desconocido, entonces… la respiración le falto y se dejo caer de rodillas junto al sofá, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que le estaba pasando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sakura-dono ven acá inmediatamente.

—En seguida Okaa-san. —Siempre era lo mismo, su _Okaa-san_ le gritaba demasiado y para acabarla siempre le recalcaba ese nombre "Sakura" con lo que le desagradaba escucharlo, odiaba eso de tener que cambiarse el nombre cuando se pasaba a ser geisha, le hubiera gustado poder conservar su nombre de infancia, el que le recordaba a su verdadera madre, la mujer cariñosa que finalmente había tenido que verse separada de ella hace ya largos diez años.

—¡Sakura-dono! —La voz de la mujer retumbo aún más autoritaria que la primera vez en el salón vacío y la joven geisha de largo cabello negro no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogar un suspiro y acudir a su llamado.

—¿Me buscaba?

—¡Siempre tardas, siempre!, nunca estas a tiempo, eres una deshonra para esta okiya… —Lo mas apropiado en esos casos para una joven geisha era bajar los ojos y poner un semblante de dolor, pero la joven solo se limitó a observar a su Okaa-san sin mayor rastro de emoción—. Sakura-dono en verdad que me sorprendes, tu futuro, no, nuestro futuro esta en riesgo y tu ahí parada como si no sucediera nada.

—Para mí eso es exactamente lo que esta pasando, nada. —Intentó darse la vuelta y alejarse pero su Okaa-san la tomó de la muñeca y dándole un repentino jalón le propinó una potente cachetada con la otra mano.

—¿Crees que nuestro futuro es seguro?, ¿crees que vamos a poder seguir adelante con tanta competencia?, esa chica, esa cualquiera salida de nada, he oído los rumores de que esta a un paso de convertirse en geisha, si lo logra sería un peligro para nosotras ¡¿acaso puedes permanecer tranquila ante eso? —Los ojos negros y profundos de la muchacha brillaban como si se tratara de un animal pero no alzo el rostro para contestar sino que dejó que su cabello cubriera sus facciones.

—Siempre he pensado que con mis capacidades la competencia no importa.

—Muchacha inconsciente. —La mujer mayor soltó a la joven geisha, su cabello aún oscuro y su piel delicada revelaban un pasado de profunda belleza, pero sus ojos eran los de una persona cruel y algunas arrugas junto a ellos denotaban el lento paso de los años. Sakura la observó, observó todos esos detalles por un instante y sintió pena, pena y desprecio por la que llamaba Okaa-san.

—No tanto como usted Ginely-san. —Otro bofetón, éste mas fuerte aún que el anterior le dejo un hilo de sangre en la mejilla. Por un instante ambas se vieron fijamente, sus corazones latiendo con rapidez. Finalmente la mujer mayor se llevó una mano horrorizada junto a la boca.

—¡Oh Sakura-chan, mira lo que has hecho cariño!, te has lastimado, no te preocupes, tu Okaa-san te curara, no quedara ni rastro de este feo golpe, ya veras como todo se arregla, seguirás siendo la más guapa de todas. —La joven geisha asintió bajando lentamente la cabeza, su Okaa-san la encerró en un cariñoso abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, todo iba a salir bien…

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

—Vas a morir.

—Morir no es exactamente uno de mis deseos en estos momentos.

—Oigan…creo que deberían calmarse, ¿qué les parece si les traigo un café o un té y se sientan a platicar las cosas?. —Dos miradas, una completamente dorada y una azul eléctrico, se clavaron en su cuerpo como si quisieran asesinarle.

—Tú no te metas.

—Bien, bien, yo solo quería ayudar. —Susurró Cho al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, mas valía ponerse en un lugar seguro, ¿por qué se le habría ocurrido justo esa hora para llevarle los informes a su jefe?, apenas había tenido tiempo de decir dos palabras antes de que Shinomori hiciese su entrada triunfal acompañado de dos nada despreciables kodachis y no era que su jefe no estuviera preparado, de hecho parecía que Saito había estado esperando pacientemente ese momento, al igual que su espada japonesa quien destellaba asomándose por la funda.

—Entonces ¿estas enojado por lo de la niña? —Aoshi por toda respuesta clavó sus fríos ojos en los dorados de Saito—. Entonces estoy bien, es por la niña, ¿acaso algún complejo de tutor?

—Ella no puede ser de nadie más.

—Oh, vaya. —Saito fingió sorpresa y echó el rostro hacía atrás—. Entonces ya hemos avanzado en la relación, sabes ya iba siendo hora.

—Extraños como tú no tienen nada que opinar, además, estas a punto de morir. —La voz era glacial pero la firmeza no dejaba espacios para dudas, Aoshi iba dispuesto a acabar con Saito y Cho interiormente se emocionaba del encuentro que iba a presenciar.

—Así que piensas matarme, bueno en el estado en el que te encuentras no me queda otra opción más que creerte, el amor siempre es ciego pero sabes, quizás eres más ciego de lo que deberías. —En el rostro de Aoshi se alcanzó a vislumbrar un pequeño asomo de interrogación pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la expresión sin emociones de antes—. ¿Te preguntas de que hablo?, esta bien te lo diré, —a pesar de sonreír la espada seguía en posición de ataque, ninguno de los dos se hallaba para nada relajado—, tal vez eres más ciego de lo que crees, el amor debe tener a dos personas mínimo para nacer.

—No entiendo de que hablas pero tampoco me importa, Misao aceptó trabajar para ti porque sentía que te lo debía por el favor que le hiciste, pero en esta ocasión la estas orillando a lo mismo de lo que la rescataste y no lo permitiré.

—En primera no la voy a orillar a nada y en segunda debería importarte lo que te digo, la niña no te quiere.

—Tonterías.

—¿No me crees?, pregúntaselo.

—¿Quieres retrasar tu muerte?

—En el momento en que nos enfrentemos, Shinomori, el que retrasara su muerte serás tú no yo, por lo tanto no tengo que recurrir a ardides como ese para evitar un duelo contigo, cuando quieras y donde quieras.

—Aquí y ahora.

—Perfecto, no tengo inconvenientes. —Ambos hombres se vieron fijamente, Saito realmente no tenía muchas ganas de pelear en un principio con Shinomori, a pesar de lo estupido que podía ser algunas veces, admiraba su inteligencia y dominio de si mismo, sin embargo su espíritu siempre estaba dispuesto a un buen combate y si se lo ofrecían en charola de plata que mejor que aceptar la oferta. Aoshi por su parte era completamente lo opuesto, deseaba el combate y mas que nada deseaba deshacerse de Saito, no alcanzaba a entender aún el rencor tan grande que le profesaba pero lo detestaba, la razón la tenía vagamente en su mente, pero no quería desentrañarla del todo.

—Sí están tan decididos no me queda de otra mas que dar la señal de inicio. —Cho se rascó la oreja, al parecer sí se iba a poder divertir un rato después de todo, eso claro si no moría alguno de esos dos porque de ser así al que le tocaría limpiar sería a él—. Bueno listos, ¡ahora! —Ambos hombres se lanzaron al combate, Saito con su clásico gatotsu, Aoshi con las espadas hacía delante, la técnica de Saito era mucho mejor pero el fervor de Aoshi lo superaba con creces, el antiguo Shinsen se vio rápidamente con un raspón en su costado de donde empezó a surgir una fina línea de sangre.

—Nada mal Shinomori, nada mal.

—Silencio, —los ojos azules del ninja eran puro hielo—, muere.

—Como lo dije en un principio esa-no-es-mi ¡Intención! —Saito desapareció del rango de vista del antiguo okashira, éste rápidamente busco su ki y prácticamente tuvo que dar un salto adelante para esquivar el sablazo dirigido exactamente a su cabeza—. Bien, se nota que has sido el antiguo okashira.

—Hablas demasiado.

—Solo cuando mi oponente es tan seco, además quisiera divertirme un poco.

—Diviértete en tu tumba. —Aoshi se lanzó nuevamente hacía Saito, la espada en posición horizontal y directa, el antiguo Shinsen la desvió con la empuñadura, pero ya la otra kodachi lo estaba esperando, una arqueada de su cuerpo y…

—¿Cómo…? —Cho había quedado repentinamente mudo —y es que no era para menos—, los hombres que peleaban frente a él se habían quedado repentinamente desarmados, una kodachi a cada lado y la espada japonesa clavada a dos metros en el piso los dejaba a mano limpia.

—Por suerte…

—Soy…

—Un experto. —La pierna del okashira casi voló al rostro de Saito pero éste se cubrió y contraatacó con un puñetazo al estomago, Aoshi se dejo de caer de lado y rodó para después ponerse de pie con una mirada fría, el kempo contra los golpes del final de la era Tokugawa, los primeros tenían técnica, los segundos potencia.

—Y bien ¿quieres seguir jugando? —Aoshi dio media vuelta, fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a atacarlo por la espalda, lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho en forma de cruz al tiempo que era arrojado varios metros hacía atrás.

—Vaya jefe, Shinomori no se ve nada piadoso. —Exclamó Cho en son de mofa, pero repentinamente notó que los ojos de Saito habían cambiado, el dorado había subido de tono y la sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su rostro—. Creo que la cosa ahora si va en serio…

Y así era, Saito se dejo ir al frente como una maquina de golpes, uno tras otro, cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior, Aoshi no podía hacer otra cosa mas que cubrirlos con bloqueos sin tener la oportunidad de contraatacar, sin embargo finalmente vio una salida y barrió a su contrincante, no obstante Saito eludió el ataque y conectó un golpe en el estomago de Aoshi que lo hizo doblarse y retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Eres bueno, pero déjame decirte algo, comparado conmigo aún sigues siendo un niño.

—Entonces basta de juegos. —No había retrocedido por dolor, en sus manos ya podían observarse las kodachis prestas a atacar.

—Sí, basta de juegos. —El oficial también caminó un paso y desclavo su espada del piso, no era su intención pero sí Aoshi quería morir que así fuera.

—Morirás.

—¡ALTO! —A pesar de estar tan concentrados en la pelea ambos hombres giraron la vista, en la puerta de la oficina, con una mano sobre el marco y unos ojos que arrojaban chispas, se encontraba una mujer, una hermosa mujer según la apreciación de Cho, su piel era blanca, su cabello negro y sedoso caía en rebeldes mechones ensortijados hasta su cintura, vestía una especie de kimono algo holgado y sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza al igual que su boca.

Aoshi levantó una ceja ¿una mujer interrumpiéndolos?, ¿quien podría ser para osar hacer algo así?, que él supiera las únicas personas que se atrevían a hacer eso eran las chicas del dojo Kamiya (Misao incluida) pero esa mujer no se parecía a ninguna de esas muchachas, de hecho se veía algo mayor que él.

—Saito Hajime, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? —Cho casi se va de lado y por primera vez (quizás en su vida) Aoshi tuvo que parpadear sorprendido.

—No, soy yo quien te pregunto Tokio, ¿tu que demonios estas haciendo aquí? —La voz de Saito sonaba bastante irritada al tiempo que volvía a guardar la espada en su respectiva funda y caminaba hacía ella sin importarle quedarse desprotegido ante Aoshi.

—Tuve que venir era necesario.

—¿Necesario para que?, las cosas están bien como están, tu en Aizu yo aquí, los dos lejos y en paz.

—Eso es algo que tu has decidido y aunque aparentemente lo he aceptado no voy a permitir que me saques así como así de tu vida.

—¡Pero mujer! —La voz de Saito sonaba al borde de la rabia y la forma en que se acercó a ella parecía ser la de alguien que estaba a punto de golpearla, pero ella se mantuvo firme mirándolo directamente a los ojos, casi se podría decir que retándolo.

—Claro para ti esta muy bien, yo en casa y tu divirtiéndote de lo lindo. —Cho y Aoshi se sentían cada vez mas fuera de lugar, era como una escena en la que los protagonistas se encuentran solos y en ese caso la verdad es que no era así y lo que hacían era ignorar a los personajes secundarios que seguían presentes.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo me divierto?, ¿acaso ves rastros de diversión en mí en estos momentos?

—No me quieras engañar, perfectamente bien sabes que te estabas divirtiendo en el combate que acabo de interrumpir y no, no me importa porque estabas peleando, vine aquí para que me aclararas las cosas y lo vas a hacer.

—Y bien, ¿que puedo aclararte para que te marches de una buena vez por todas?

—Dime porqué… —La voz de la mujer se hizo considerablemente baja—. ¿Por qué estas pensando comprarla?

—Ahh… eso… —Repentinamente las defensas de Saito cayeron y cerrando los ojos se empezó a masajear la sien con dos de sus dedos—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¡Que importa!, —el hecho de que él no lo negara terminó de demolerla—, dime ¿por qué?, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que me pagues de esta forma?, ¿qué tiene ella que…?

—No es lo que parece, —Saito la interrumpió soltando un suspiro, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control—, déjame explicarte, es solo una niña.

—¿Solo una niña?

—Solo eso. —Los ojos de Tokio se nublaron, inesperadamente le había llegado un recuerdo.

—¡Eso dijiste la ultima vez!, ¡que solo se trataba de una niña! —Acto seguido la mujer se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo, el antiguo Shinsen extendió débilmente la mano como queriendo retenerla pero la dejo irse al tiempo que daba media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de su subordinado y la extrañamente confundida de Aoshi.

—Mi esposa…

—Ah sí, creo que me lo imagine. —Respondió Cho al tiempo que le echaba un último vistazo a la puerta donde momentos antes se encontraba la mujer.

—Sabes Shinomori, le prometí una cosa a la niña pero creo que le voy a fallar. —Aoshi alzó una ceja ¿una promesa a Misao?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Las ofertas son cada vez más elevadas.

—¿Y eso la complace Kasumi-san?

—Misao-dono, ¿qué te dije acerca de llamarme de esa forma?

—Lo siento Okaa-san ¿y eso le complace?

—Por supuesto que me complace, con todo este dinero podré fácilmente pagarme el esfuerzo que pusimos en tu enseñanza así como tu atuendo.

—No se ha puesto, de casualidad, a pensar que yo no quería hacer esto en primera instancia. —La entrecana mujer giró la vista, pero no pudo encontrar rencor en la voz o en los ojos de Misao, solo un extremo cansancio, la muchacha estaba sentada en un sofá con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus nudillos, los ojos verdes se veían apagados.

—Bueno Misao-dono, a ser sincera muchas de estas chicas no desean ser geishas en primer lugar y además deberías animarte, aunque no tengo porque hacerlo pienso darte una parte de las ganancias.

—Supongo que debería mostrarme agradecida… —Kasumi-san pasó por alto el sarcasmo infligido en el comentario y siguió leyendo con entusiasmo las cifras que le ofrecían por la virginidad de la joven ninja, podía equivocarse, pero si no mal recordaba eran las cifras mas altas que se habían visto desde el lanzamiento de Komagata Asuka como geisha y de eso ya hacían varios años.

Misao, al notar que la mujer le había dejado de prestar atención, se paró pesadamente del sillón y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Saito-san le había prometido que la compraría pero… ¿tendría el suficiente dinero? y en caso de que así fuera ¿qué pasaría?, sí se lo hubieran dicho hace algunos días se hubiera sentido la mujer mas feliz del planeta, pero en esos instantes pensar que justo ese hombre compraría su honor no podía producirle otra cosa mas que nervios y un agudo dolor, no era que no lo quisiera, no, tenía la certeza de que lo amaba, pero sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sentía que aquello era como una traición a su corazón pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué si era a Saito a quien amaba?.

—Así que eres tú.

—¿Eh? —Misao que subía distraídamente levantó la vista, dos escalones mas arriba una chica de largo cabello negro la escudriñaba con la mirada, que recordara jamás la había visto en la okiya antes.

—Sí tienen razón, eres bonita.

—¿De que hablas? —Aunque no alcanzaba a comprender su instinto ninja la hizo ponerse rápidamente en guardia ¿quién sería esa muchacha?.

—Solo te voy a dar un consejo, —la chica bajó lentamente los dos escalones que la separaban de Misao y al estar junto a ella le susurró en el oído—, cuídate. —Después desapareció escaleras abajo, la ninja se quedo de piedra unos instantes y luego volteó lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a ver el largo kimono y el cabello negro que se perdían en las sombras.

—Esa bruja, ¿te ha dicho algo malo? —Misao volvió la vista con un parpadeo al frente y se encontró con el rostro gentil de Midory que la observaba con preocupación.

—No…no estoy segura, ¿quién es?

—Oh, es solo una bruja mala que gusta de molestarme cada vez que puede, espero no te haya molestado.

—¿Es de esta Okiya?

—Por supuesto que no, simplemente se mete donde le da la gana y nadie le dice nada porque es la protegida de Ginely-san.

—¿Ginely-san?

—En sus tiempos fue una gran geisha, ahora es la Okaa-san de otra okiya.

—Entiendo. —Acto seguido Misao continuó el camino a su habitación, de hecho lo que dijera o dejara de decir esa extraña muchacha le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que le había impresionado era la visión de sus ojos negros, duros e insensibles, era extraño encontrarse a una geisha con una mirada así, por lo general todas ellas ofrecían un aspecto calido y encantador, pero la joven que acababa de toparse lucía como si estuviese en espera de atacar o defenderse.

—"Que extraño". —Pensó con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su futón, en unos momentos mas llegaría Asuka-chan con "_todo lo necesario" _para la importante noche y la verdad es que en lo último que quería pensar era en eso. En esos instantes le hubiera gustado volver a ser una niña, estar al lado de Omasu y de Shiro haciendo travesuras, tenerlos a su lado para poder contarles sus temores, pero no, estaba ahí sintiendo que el mundo podía derrumbarse y no podía ser de esa forma, ella era una ninja, no una muñeca, ella era Misao Makimachi orgullosa líder del clan Oniwabanshu, podía escaparse de ese lugar y no volver justo en ese instante, podía darle la espalda a todos y volver al Aoiya pero sabía que no lo haría y la razón era muy sencilla, no lo haría por lo mismo, como okashira su palabra contaba, si le había prometido ayudarle en esa misión a Saito tenía que llevar las consecuencias de sus actos hasta el final, tenía que hallar al culpable y entregárselo pero antes…

—¡Oh!, antes debo zafarme de este asunto. —Exclamó extendiendo sus brazos y clavando la vista en el techo, si Saito la compraba, bueno, no tenía idea de que haría, quizás el policía no tendría intención de tocarla o quizás si… no se podía saber nada acerca de las intenciones de ese hombre pero ella intentaría adaptarlas a su mejor conveniencia y en caso de que otro hombre la comprara pues…

—Pues ya me las ingeniare para que no me toque, ya otras veces he tenido que lidiar con situaciones parecidas. —Susurró la joven sintiendo que las fuerzas volvían débilmente a ella, sí, seguiría el libreto al pie de la letra y en el ultimo instante simplemente le daría un giro a la ultima escena.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Oscuridad, la noche se había cerrado y ahora solo había oscuridad, la joven mujer que vestida de blanco caminaba nerviosamente por el pasillo era solo como una imagen irreal que venía a interrumpir la tranquilidad del lugar.

—"_Mantente tranquila"._

—"Estoy tranquila".

—"_Pues no lo parece"._

—"¿Y que quieres que haga?, ¿qué me siente a esperar a ver que pasa?".

—"_Sería lo mas indicado"._

—"No entiendes nada".

—"_Tú eres la que no entiende, si Saito-san prometió comprarnos eso hará, es un hombre de palabra". _

—"Eso no me consuela".

—"_Te encuentras confundida pero debes recordarlo, amamos a Saito-san con todo nuestro corazón"._

Misao, la misma joven que estaba a unas cuantas horas de convertirse formalmente en una geisha, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un profundo sentimiento de aturdimiento, así habían transcurrido los últimos días, peleaba con su mente; analizando las cosas fríamente eso sonaba bastante enfermo de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo, los últimos días su mente parecía haberse separado en dos bandos, uno que la alentaba a seguir y otro que se mostraba desconfiado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Para ser una chica que nunca se había preocupado por los asuntos de moral esa situación no podía lograr otra cosa que confundirla, ahora dudaba de todo, dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, dudaba de sus razones, dudaba de sus principios, dudaba de su amor, todo era una constante duda y en medio de tantas desazones su mente discutía como si lo estuviera haciendo con un extraño y no con ella misma.

Si fuera posible esperaba que nadie llegara a la cita, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a Saito ni a nadie más, esperaba que algo sucediera, cualquier cosa, para que lo que supuestamente iba a pasar no sucediera.

—Si fuera una persona más débil ya me habría echado a llorar… —Susurró cerrando los ojos.

—No encuentro razón para hacerlo. —Una voz varonil resonó a sus espaldas, Misao saltó y giró rápidamente con una mano sobre el corazón y la otra buscando algo que por desgracia no llevaba, sus kunais.

—Aoshi-sama… —Sin embargo verlo ahí la dejó muda.

—Misao. —Tan seco como siempre él simplemente la reconoció por su nombre.

—¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

—Me parece que es obvio. —Ella guardó un sepulcral silencio y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un paso al frente acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba. Por un instante, apenas un latido de corazón Misao lo entendió, el hombre que había rogado nunca apareciera, el hombre al que tendría que entregarse o engañar para protegerse, ese hombre era él…

—Imposible, —su voz fue apenas un susurro con tintes de incomprensión— ¡Imposible, la suma era muy alta, Kasumi-san me lo dijo! —Clavó sus ojos verdes en él, pero Aoshi simplemente le regresó la mirada. Aoshi lo había pagado, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, se sintió aterrada—. ¿Y Saito-san?, ¿dónde esta Saito-san? —Instintivamente los puños del hombre se cerraron ¿por qué ahora que estaban solos, que por fin no había nadie a su alrededor preguntaba por ese odioso hombre?.

—Al parecer no pudo cumplir su promesa. —Sin embargo su glacial voz no cambio un apice.

—Aoshi-sama… —Misao retrocedió un paso llevando una mano junto a su boca—. Usted… ¿Qué le hizo?

—¿Por que tendría yo que hacerle algo?, él decidió por su propia voluntad no comprarte.

—¡No lo creo! —Los ojos de la chica estaban cristalizados, una parte de ella se resistía valientemente a dejar caer sus lágrimas pero su contraparte parecía no tener otro deseo.

—Misao, ¿qué demonios te sucede? —El ninja avanzó hacía ella y la sujetó por los hombros, no podía creer lo que Saito le había dicho, pero ahora esa supuesta mentira iba tomando tintes de verdad ¿qué Misao no lo quería?, ¡pero si se había pasado toda la vida adorándolo! y de eso estaba seguro, al principio no había querido verlo, se decía a si mismo que era solo un enamoramiento de niña, que después de algún tiempo se le pasaría, pero eso no sucedió, después cuando vio que el amor de la chica por él seguía creciendo se sintió responsable, comprometido a cuidar con ahínco de una personita que parecía quererlo mas allá de lo que merecía, pero al final, en los últimos días, cuando veía su sonrisa transparente, su amor sincero, en esos días su deseo ya no solo era protegerla, sabía que la amaba pero aún no sabía de que forma, por eso la había acompañado a las montañas en vez de dejarla ir solo con Shiro, por eso se había molestado tanto cuando noto con horror que ella no lo recordaba, por eso sentía lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, sí, era un tonto, había tenido que verla disfrazada de una persona que no era, había tenido que sentir celos terribles solo para dar con la respuesta, la amaba, sí, pero con el amor que un hombre le brinda a una mujer, con toda la pasión de su adormecido corazón, con toda la entrega de su alma, así la amaba, pero ahora, los ojos de ella lo observaban espantados, los frágiles hombros cubiertos por el kimono crispados bajó sus manos.

—¡Suélteme! —Misao no entendía, Saito le había dicho que la compraría, pero Saito no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba Aoshi, pero ella ya no amaba a Aoshi, había descubierto que solo era un farsante como todos los demás y no dejaría que le pusiera la mano encima.

—Misao… —Aoshi realmente no entendía, siempre le habían dicho que las mujeres eran un enigma, pero había creído que Misao era diferente, que podía leerla a la perfección, que la conocía, ¡que equivocado estaba!

—¡Suélteme, no entiende! —Y así fue, las manos de Aoshi soltaron sus hombros y cayó de golpe sobre el piso, le dolió el impacto, pero no tuvo tiempo para pararse a analizarlo porque la tétrica figura del hombre recortada bajo la luz de la luna aterrorizó su alma por un instante.

—Así que no es a mí a quien esperabas… —Y en ese momento Aoshi lo entendió, como si de pronto alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cara.

—Por supuesto que no. —Al momento de decir las palabras sintió ganas de morderse la lengua, pero ya lo había dicho y ahora tenía que mantenerse firme.

—Es… —Aoshi tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos, para luego abrirlos y fijarlos en ella— ¿Es a Saito?, ¿lo esperabas a él?

—Sí. —"No", ya no lo sabía, su mente estaba débil, demasiado débil para detener las palabras que salían irreflexivamente por su boca.

—Pues te tengo una mala noticia. —El tono de voz de Aoshi era amargo, como si sintiera satisfacción y al mismo tiempo dolor de decir lo que tenía preparado—. Sí, es una mala noticia porque ese que esperas ya tiene a alguien más en su corazón.

—¡Mentira! —Las pupilas de Misao se abrieron al doble, su boca se secó en un instante.

—Y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo porque se trata de su esposa. —Sin embargo Aoshi siguió hablando sin un atisbo de piedad.

—No, me esta mintiendo. —La joven ninja tenía las dos manos apoyadas en el piso, sus adoloridos ojos negaba frenéticamente la verdad.

—Es así como te lo digo, tiene esposa, su nombre es Tokio-san, una gran mujer si me lo permiten.

—¡Se equivoca! —Y al gritarlo sentía celos, unos celos terribles que le destrozaban el alma como si se la estuvieran desgarrando, celos por Saito y celos por él, porque la había llamado "una gran mujer".

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿cuándo te he mentido?

—No, no lo haré, no lo haré. —Sabía que estaba teniendo un comportamiento infantil, pero no le importaba, se paró de un salto y corrió a la puerta, el ritual lo que tenía que hacer, todas esas tontería no importaban, lo único importante era encontrar a Saito y oír de sus labios que todo era una mentira, que todo había sido una trampa de Aoshi, que él solo la amaba a ella pero el potente brazo del antiguo Okashira la detuvo.

Estaba mal, estaba muy mal, después de años de encierro por fin se había arriesgado a entregar su amor, después de años de dudas había ofrecido su corazón por completo a esa inconsciente niña ¿y que hacía ella?, le clavaba un puñal, le daba la espalda y corría en pos de otro.

Sí, los sentimientos después de todo eran una soberana porquería, esconderlos era lo mejor que podía hacerse, sin embargo en esos momentos ya había sacado todo a flote, había apostado por el amor y había perdido, pero ahora venía la revancha, en el mundo se podían encontrar diferentes tipos de amor y Misao estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

—¿A dónde vas?, —por un momento pareció como si todo el aire alrededor se esfumara, no podía respirar, sólo podía sentir la mano de Aoshi cerrando su escape—, ¿acaso no recuerdas que he pagado por ti? —Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, había planeado mil veces ese momento, el como escapar del hombre asqueroso que intentara someterla, pero todo había salido mal, no podía escapar de Aoshi, él era más fuerte, era más hábil, había sido su maestro, no podía escapar de él, no quería escapar de él…

Las manos fuertes y rasposas de Aoshi la tomaron por la cintura, la pegaron a su potente cuerpo, todo era calor y en medio de tanta locura Misao no podía ordenar a su cabeza separarse. Su lengua pasó como un bálsamo sobre su cuello, su cabello negro que no la dejaba respirar mientras sus labios intentaban alcanzar la tibia piel de sus senos…

—¡No! —Un solo golpe fuerte y certero, él dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y ella corrió hacía el shoji, su cabeza era un caos, su mente una maraña de pensamientos inconexos, no podía entregarse así, no con semejante estado mental, con rapidez abrió la puerta de papel y estaba por salir corriendo cuando notó que él no la seguía, se había quedado parado, si ella lo rechazaba se habían acabado sus sueños, jamás la buscaría de nuevo, enterraría nuevamente sus sentimientos, quizás se iría para siempre, si ella lo dejaba…

La puerta se acabo de descorrer y Misao brincó fuera, Aoshi de pie tras ella no le pedía nada, no le exigía nada, si se iba su corazón se quebraría pero de alguna forma lograría volver a pegarlo aunque quedara agrietado de por vida; la joven ninja sintió el aire sobre su cara, el mismo aire que había sentido en la montaña y entonces lo supo.

Aoshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando ella se giró hacía él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por un momento pensó que eran a causa de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pensó en disculparse y asegurarle que nunca más volvería a tocarla, pero después descubrió con aturdimiento que en realidad aquellos ojos confundidos parecían profesarle amor.

—No sé que esta pasando, —Misao titubeó apretando los labios—, pero lo voy a descubrir, mientras tanto Aoshi-sama por favor cumpla su promesa… —No le dio tiempo a contestar, se dio la vuelta y se perdió corriendo con su kimono blanco en la oscuridad y Aoshi se quedo de pie ¿promesa?, la única promesa que le había hecho había sido no dejarla sola jamás.

—Cosa que justo en este momento no estoy haciendo. —Se dijo con un gruñido, tenía que alcanzar a su protegida y rápido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Por fin salió Tokio (no fue para nada como lo esperaba), pero el capitulo que viene traerá todas las respuestas que buscan (o por lo menos eso espero).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **gabyhiatt, Bruja**, **Misao de Shinomori.**

_**Reedición: **_Leer este capitulo (de nuevo) fue divertido, aunque en casi todas las escenas tuve que censurar a Aoshi que se pasaba de pasional, también me pareció que todo corrió muy rápido, pero ni modo, es una reedición ni que hacerle.

Agradezco a:

**Little boy**

**Harumigirl**

**Gaby L**

**Alexandra Shinomori**

De verdad muchas gracias por leer esta vieja historia, me hacen el día, un beso Ciao

_21 de Junio del 2012 Jueves_


	9. Pasado que es presente

**MISION DESDE EL MÁS ALLA**

**Capitulo 9: Pasado que es presente**

**Por Okashira Janet**

La odiaba, la odiaba mucho mas que a ninguna otra, la odiaba mil veces mas que a las anteriores y conocía perfectamente la razón; era idéntica, completamente igual a Yuriko, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, todo tenía una similitud exacta, eran como dos gotas de agua. Solo que Yuriko llevaba ya varios años bajo tierra…

—Pero tú no tardaras en seguirle… —Era linda, agradable, risueña, calmada, todos estaban locos por ella pero aún no lograba comprender ¿de donde había surgido semejante belleza?, ¿cómo es que no se había percatado de su presencia antes?. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, lo importante era desaparecerla del mapa ¿cómo lo haría?, ¿veneno?, ¿un presunto accidente?, ¿a mano armada?, no, era muy riesgoso, antes las cosas habían pasado mas tranquilas no había tanta presión, pero ahora la policía estaba indagando como perros en sus asuntos, sobre todo ese rubio estupido que vestía tan extravagantemente, pero claro todo venía de un lugar superior.

—Mucho más superior… —La mujer giró la vista y tomó entre sus dedos la fotografía de un policía, los ojos lucían duros e inexpresivos—. Saito Hajime… al parecer por fin tendré que deshacerme de ti.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tokio había corrido por mucho tiempo, más del que su agotado cuerpo podía soportar, y ahora estaba sentada sobre un sofá frotándose suavemente las plantas de sus adoloridos pies.

—Tokio-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí Asuka-chan solo estoy algo cansada, sí que pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo… —La joven geisha esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó elegantemente al lado de la mujer de cabello ondulado.

—¿Y que ha sido de ti?, desde que me fui ya no supe nada de tu vida.

—Nada interesante, mi prima Yumi murió, mi hermana Anko se perdió por los caminos y yo tuve el suficiente dinero para poder pagar mi deuda en su totalidad.

—Sí, supe eso y aún estoy asombrada ¿por qué no te fuiste Asuka-chan?, creí que eso era todo lo que querías.

—Yo también pensaba eso, pero siendo sincera no sé hacer otra cosa que ser una cortesana, el mundo allá afuera no es gentil y aunque al principio no haya querido aceptarlo esta es mi casa.

—Nunca hubiese imaginado que tú dijeras una cosa como esa…

—No necesito que lo comprendas, tú tuviste suerte, te encontraste con Saito-san.

—Bueno, a estas alturas de la vida no sé si pueda llamarlo suerte. —Ante estas palabras los ojos oscuros de Asuka centellearon maliciosos.

—¿A que te refieres Tokio-chan?, ¿acaso es verdad eso de que te esta poniendo el cuerno con Misao-chan? —Por toda respuesta Tokio estampó un almohadón en el rostro de su amiga quien se echó hacía atrás riendo—. Ja,ja tan agresiva como siempre.

—Y tú como siempre tan directa, ¿acaso nunca vas a cambiar?

—Ni que lo sueñes. —La joven geisha se acomodó en el sillón y giró la vista al techo, Tokio por su parte dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró benévolamente.

—Asuka-chan, en verdad quiero agradecerte que me avisaras…

—No es nada, después de todo ¿para que están las amigas?, no podía hacer otra cosa todo era muy raro, además todas nos sorprendimos, no pensábamos que Saito-san fuera esa clase de hombre.

—Es que no lo conocen. —Respondió con ironía—. Ahora, —sus ojos oscuros chispearon—, cuéntalo todo.

—Bueno… —Asuka desvió la mirada algo acalorada—. Cuando llegó él dijo que Misao era tu hermana y que todo era parte de una misión.

—¡Mi hermana!

—Sí, sí, yo sabía que eso debía ser mentira, pero Kasumi-san le creyó enseguida y como pensaba que eran parientes los dejaban estar a solas en las habitaciones.

—¡Solos!-

—Lo siento Tokio-chan, pero yo en realidad pensé que se trataba de una misión muy importante y que Saito-san solo había dicho esa mentira para no tener que vérselas con todas las reglas de la okiya.

—Si te entiendo, pero luego ¿cómo es que empezaste a sospechar?

—Bueno, no hubo muchos roces pero en una ocasión, para ser mas exactas la primera vez que Misao-chan se vistió como una geisha, él la tomó por el brazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos y te lo juro Tokio-chan que había tanta pasión en esa mirada que yo me asuste…

—Pasión. —Exclamó con desaliento la joven mujer al tiempo que se desplomaba en el sofá como si ya no tuviera ningún tipo de fuerza de donde atenerse.

—Sí, sí, pero no seas tan dramática, después de eso ya no ocurrió nada por el estilo, a excepción claro de las veces que se encerraban en alguna habitación.

—Ese maldito…

—Vamos Tokio-chan no te lo tomes así, quizás nosotras somos las que estamos viendo cosas que no son y él en verdad solo estaba trabajando.

—Pues lo dudo mucho.

—Vamos, además Misao… bueno no estoy muy segura de sus sentimientos, un día cuando me asomé a su habitación para ver como estaba me encontré con la sorpresa de que un hombre estaba saliendo por su balcón.

—Bah, —exclamó Tokio haciendo un ademán imperioso con la mano—, como si nosotras no hubiéramos hecho eso cientos de veces.

—¡Oye eso no es cierto!, yo siempre fui una chica buena.

—Claro, una chica buena que tenía varios novios nocturnos, recuerda que mi habitación estaba a un lado de la tuya y ahora que lo recuerdo debo reclamarte por las largas noches de insomnio.

—¡Ey!, pues tu no eras una blanca palomita ¿debo recordarte tu tórrido romance con Saito Hajime capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi?

—En verdad que eran tiempos apasionantes ¿no? —Tokio sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

—Sí, eran buenos tiempos, las geishas se enamoraban y escapaban con su principesco caballero ¡Ahh, que buenos tiempos!

—¡Oye!, no te burles.

—No lo estoy haciendo, además tu quedaste en buenos términos con la okiya porque Saito-san pago tu deuda que por cierto aún no entiendo como logro hacerlo.

—Ni yo.

—Y según eres su esposa. —murmuró Asuka por lo bajo ganándose un pellizco de su amiga— ¡Auch!

—No te quejes, mejor dime ¿qué paso cuando encontraste a ese hombre en su habitación?, no era Saito, ¿oh si?

—No, no era, se trataba de otra persona, lo interesante es que se lo dije a Saito-san y él sonrió de una forma muy extraña como si se alegrara pero al mismo tiempo no le pareciera el comportamiento de la chica, fue muy raro.

—Te diré algo amiga, Saito siempre es raro.

—Eso no te lo discuto, por otro lado, no quisiera que volvieras a entrar en depresión pero… esta es la noche.

—¡¿Qué?

—Sí, esta es la noche, Kasumi-san no le dijo a nadie quien había sido el comprador, la chia ya se fue a la casa especial, hey espera ¿a dónde vas? —La joven geisha extendió la mano al ver que su amiga se paraba de un salto y caminaba rápidamente hacía la puerta.

—¿Como que a donde?, voy a detener a Saito.

—Pero… ¡¿Y si no fue él?

—¡Pues entonces cometeré la peor vergüenza de mi vida! —Y así la antigua geisha abandonó la okiya dejando a su amiga con una sonrisa preocupada en el rostro, siempre era así, Tokio era una impulsiva sin remedio, solo esperaba que todo le fuera bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era de noche y ella estaba corriendo como poseída con un kimono blanco que se le enredaba entre los pies cada cinco segundos. Se detuvo sintiendo que estaba demasiado sofocada para continuar, el obi la apretaba demasiado, sus pulmones parecían a punto de estallar y para acabarla las getas eran demasiado altas para correr con libertad, sin embargo no podía quitárselas y andar corriendo descalza por todo Kyoto.

—Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esto. —Murmuró al tiempo que se arrodillaba tomando la tela de su kimono y rasgándola en forma vertical, no llevar consigo sus kunais había sido un gran error, gracias a kami la tela era muy fina y se había corrido solo con la fuerza de sus manos, ahora tendría un poco mas de libertad para correr.

—Pues sigamos. —Exclamó con decisión, no sabía donde estaba exactamente Saito pero tenía que encontrarlo, quizás llegar a la comisaría sería buena idea. Giró a la izquierda y al cabo de pocos minutos se encontró en el frió lugar que eran las oficinas policíacas por la noche.

—Señorita ¿se le ofrece algo? —Misao giró la vista al escuchar la voz y se encontró con un policía bastante joven, casi niño que la observaba curiosamente con sus grandes ojos café claro, su cabello rojo como el de Kenshin caía alborotado enmarcando su rostro.

—¿Tú trabajas para Saito? —Al momento de decirlo supo que había cometido un error.

—Bueno señorita en este lugar no hay nadie que se llame de esa forma yo soy uno de los policías del jefe Fujita. —Era lógico, Saito se había cambiado de nombre para no revelar su pasado, que tonta había sido.

—Bueno, ¿y no sabe donde esta su jefe ahora?

—Pues no exactamente… —El muchacho guardó silencio, de hecho si sabía donde estaba su jefe pero había recibido ordenes estrictas de no revelar su paradero.

—Por favor si sabes donde esta dímelo es muy importante. —Los ojos de Misao reflejaban impaciencia y desesperación, el joven pelirrojo pensó que ya había visto esa expresión antes en esos mismos ojos.

—Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos? —Misao pareció aturdirse con la pregunta, pero sin necesidad de respuesta él lo recordó al instante, las ideas se conectaron en bandada: Ese día cuando había tomado de mas, la idea que habían tenido sus "amigos", la chica que habían atacado, la forma en la que él había salido huyendo dejando a la chica y finalmente la forma en como el policía que ahora era su jefe los había asesinado.

Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento.

Estaba frente a la comisaría, llovía a cantaros y todo su cabello rojo estaba empapado sobre su espalda, sus ojos café claro parecían estar atormentados mientras observaba el edificio.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —La voz brusca lo obligó a encarar a la figura de ojos dorados que había acabado con todos sus amigos—. No entiendo que es lo que te sucede, tú fuiste el que me avisaste sobre lo que le estaban haciendo a esa chica pero desde que maté a esa basura te gusta venir a este lugar y lamentarte.

—Esos a los que llama basura eran mis amigos… me siento culpable de su muerte… —Respondió bajando la cabeza.

—Dime si no me hubieras avisado y la chica hubiera acabado ultrajada ¿no te sentirías culpable también? —Ante la pregunta sus pupilas se ensancharon al tiempo que repentinamente dejaba de llover—. Me deprime verte como un perro herido paseándote por aquí, —siguió hablando el policía—, así que mientras te deshaces de tus sentimientos de culpa trabajaras para mí. —Y aquello no había sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba, esa jovencita era la misma chica a la que habían atacado hace tiempo él y sus amigos.

—Oye, ¿entonces si sabes donde esta el jefe Fujita? —Misao ladeó la cabeza para ver fijamente a los ojos al muchacho que aparentemente se había hundido en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh?, sí. —Al parecer la muchacha no lo recordaba y quien sabe, tal vez así fuera mejor, pero ahora como pago por haberla abandonado en ese instante le diría donde estaba el jefe Fujita así lo despidieran—. El jefe fue a unos almacenes que se encuentran casi saliendo de la ciudad, del lado norte, al parecer recibió un llamado de auxilio o algo por el estilo.

—Entiendo, ¡muchas gracias! —La joven se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo en la oscuridad, sabía donde quedaban los almacenes, no tardaría mucho en llegar y entonces le preguntaría a Saito lo que quería saber y saldría de dudas de una vez por todas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi había intentado salir corriendo tras su protegida momentos después de que ella se fuera, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su experto oído ninja le anunció que alguien se acercaba, ¿quién podría estar en ese lugar justo en esos instantes?, tomando en cuenta lo que supuestamente iban a hacer seguramente no era nadie que los quisiera ver juntos, acaso sería…

Los pasos acelerados se acercaban cada vez mas rápidamente por las escaleras y Aoshi se pegó a la pared apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de una de sus kodachis, pensándolo bien la persona que se acercaba no parecía tener la menor intención de pasar desapercibida.

—¡Saito! —El grito potente y autoritario aturdió al joven ninja que no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir levemente el ceño—. Saito ¿dónde estas? —La bella mujer de cabellos ondulados caminó con paso decidido al interior de la habitación pero se detuvo en seco al ver que dentro de esta se encontraba el hombre con quien su esposo había estado peleando en la comisaría—. Usted…

—Aoshi Shinomori. —Se presentó el ninja soltando la empuñadura de su espada.

—Usted ¿qué hace aquí?

—Usted también esperaba encontrar aquí a Saito ¿no? —El tono de Aoshi estaba ligeramente irritado y Tokio sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban.

—Entonces es verdad, esa chica también esperaba a Saito, él iba a estar con ella. —Definitivamente las mujeres eran muy hábiles uniendo cabos sueltos cuando estaban celosas.

—Eso jamás. —Aoshi sentenció con frialdad y la antigua geisha se sobresalto al escucharlo, pero no por la potencia sino porque le recordó las veces que Saito se había molestado mas de la cuenta.

—Entonces Aoshi-san ¿usted también esta buscando a Saito y a esa chica? —El joven ninja alzo una ceja, esa mujer era buena sacando deducciones.

—Si.

—Entonces, aunque de alguna forma estamos en bandos contrarios ¿le parece bien si los buscamos juntos? —Bueno la idea no era tan mala, después de todo ella era la esposa de Saito debía conocerlo a la perfección.

—Por mi no hay inconveniente.

—Bien entonces ¿empezamos por la comisaría? —Aoshi asintió, empezaba a entender porque esos dos eran esposos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saito dio otra calada a su cigarro para después arrojarlo sin muchas contemplaciones al suelo, estaba perdiendo tiempo, le habían dado un llamado de auxilio falso, era de madrugada, hacía frío y lo más importante, en vez de estar en ese lugar bien podría haber estado al lado de Tokio explicándole las cosas.

—Con un carajo. —Murmuró el oficial mientras daba una ultima vuelta por los oscuros pasillos de aquel almacén abandonado, ¿por qué esa muchacha le habría dado una llamada de auxilio falsa?, nunca hasta ese instante le habían hecho algo así y no era nada gracioso poner a trabajar a un importante jefe de policía en algo que carecía de valor. El antiguo lobo de Mibu ahogó un gruñido al pensar que si su estupido subordinado hubiese llegado a tiempo de traerle los informes el que estaría en ese lugar helado sería él y no un antiguo jefe Shinsen.

Pero en fin, ya no había nada que hacer, si de casualidad volvía a encontrar a la joven que le había dado el falso aviso la sacudiría hasta que se desmayara por mentirosa.

—Aunque… dudo mucho que se desmaye rápidamente. —Murmuró al tiempo que recordaba los ojos negros y duros que a pesar de estar supuestamente en un apuro seguían mostrándose fríos—. Bueno pero si se da el caso entonces quizás le aplique algo de violencia física. —Exclamó el policía al tiempo que hacía crujir sus nudillos provocando que el eco se extendiera a lo largo de todo el pasillo trayéndole de regreso un sonido que no esperaba.

—¡Saito-san! —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el antiguo Shinsen se quedo completamente quieto con una mirada de genuino asombro hacía la persona que corría hacía él—. ¡Saito-san!

—Misao, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? —No eran las palabras que pensaba recibir, pero la joven no se desalentó.

—Saito-san, debo hablar con usted.

—¿Y Shinomori? —El nombre no logró pararla.

—Saito-san ¿por qué no me compro usted?, dígame ¿es verdad que hay alguien mas en su vida?, dígamelo. —La chica lo miraba entre impaciente y temerosa, el policía al oírla cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto de consternación.

—Misao mira, quiero explicarte algo, —ella lo observo atentamente y él solo pudo hacer una mueca con la boca, había estado tan entretenido presenciando el drama que se desataba entre ella y Shinomori que no había puesto atención en que se había metido mas de la cuenta en donde no lo llamaban—, Misao, escúchame, —la tomó por los hombros y la chica sintió un placentero estremecimiento—,Misao, tu eres una niña muy fuerte, eso siempre me gusto de ti, —bueno le había dicho que le gustaba ¿eso era bueno no?—, pero quiero que entiendas que solo puedo verte de una forma y la forma en la que te veo no tiene nada de romántico, quiero decir, te aprecio y eso es mas de lo que le doy a mucha gente pero solo eso, te quiero, pero de la misma forma como podría querer a una hija, te protejo pero solamente porque eres una niña solitaria que me recuerda épocas pasadas de mi vida.

—¡Pero usted…!

—Lo siento si con mis acciones te hice creer algo que no era. —Saito la soltó, aquellos ojos dorados eran incapaces de mentir, aquel era un rechazo innegable.

—Entonces usted ama… —Las palabras dolieron en su alma y dejo la frase sin completar, pero él tomó la oportunidad al vuelo.

—A mi esposa, Tokio, es una gran mujer y la quiero mas que a mi vida entera, pero procura que no se entere porque no podría quitármela de encima, si supiera cuanto la amo de seguro intentaría controlarme para que la traiga a vivir conmigo y eso es algo que no permitiré, la persona que amas siempre será un punto débil que tus enemigos atacaran no lo olvides. —"la persona que amas" se repitió Misao en su mente y entonces sintió un tremendo frío porque ella ya no tenía a una persona para amar.

—¡Misao, espera! —Saito intentó sujetarla del brazo sin éxito, Misao se había echado a correr, sentía ganas de llorar, de llorar y hundirse en el dolor de no saberse correspondida, pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella luchaba por obviar el asunto, Saito en realidad no era importante—. ¡Misao, ven acá! —Escuchó al policía correr tras ella, pero no tenía la menor intención de escucharlo, la parte devastada de su ser parecía querer poner a resguardo el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. ¡Misao! —Y entonces ambos sintieron el peligro cuando ya era demasiado tarde, la joven giró el rostro horrorizado hacía arriba solo para ver como los maderos se venían abajo, no había forma de escapar, no había forma de huir y entonces sintió como los brazos de Saito la envolvían y después solo oscuridad.

—Vaya no pensé que me fueran a poner las cosas tan fáciles, dos pájaros de un tiro. —Una mujer mayor de cabello oscuro se acercó visiblemente satisfecha al lugar donde había ocurrido el derrumbe, las tablas estaban unas sobre otras formando una enorme montaña de polvo y escombros—. Me pregunto porque la chica habrá venido, bueno de cualquier forma esa fue su perdición, ya no tendré que esperar mas para deshacerme de ella. —Apenas murmuraba para sí misma cuando un quejido seguido de un ruido de tablas se dejo oír en el centro del derrumbe—. ¿Acaso siguen vivos? —Y así era, Saito se encontraba inconsciente por proteger a Misao, se había llevado fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo y había perdido el conocimiento, la joven por su parte tenía una fea herida en la frente y respiraba a duras penas.

—Al parecer me tendré que deshacer de ustedes personalmente, es una lata porque realmente no me gusta ensuciarme las manos pero… —Para sorpresa de Misao que podía ver toda la escena a pesar de no poder moverse la mujer sacó una filosa daga de entre sus ropas y se dirigió hacía Saito que al caer había quedado a unos cuantos metros de ella, quería gritar pero no podía, quería moverse, pero incluso respirar le costaba un gran esfuerzo ¿quién sería esa mujer?, ¿por qué quería acabar con ambos?, como no podía hacer otra cosa su mente trabajó a mil por hora, su visión era borrosa y en algunos instantes hasta doble pero podía notar como la mujer se iba acercando mas y mas a Saito, el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros y fríos, había visto esa mirada antes, en otro lugar… ¡Ah sí, claro!, era la misma mirada que tenía la chica que había visto en la okiya, esa que Midory llamaba Bruja, pero no, no podía ser la misma mujer, esta se veía muchos años mayor, ¿dónde la había visto?, la mujer se acercaba más y más al desmayado policía murmurando cosas inaudibles para ella, sus ojos parecían mirarlo con especial rabia, inaguantable odio.

—"Ya lo recuerdo". —La mente de la chica se iluminó y sus pupilas se dilataron, ahora lo recordaba, había sido ese día cuando había ido al castillo de Masuna-san, justo cuando todos junto con el joven Ichimura estaban viendo el hermoso atardecer ella había notado una mirada sobre su persona, esa mujer la había estado observando y la rabia que denotaban sus ojos era la misma con la que veía a Saito en esos instantes.

—Espere… —El grito de Misao apenas llegó como un murmullo a los oídos de la mujer que giró su rostro lentamente—. Espere, ¿por qué hace esto?, entiendo, de cierta forma entiendo que quiera deshacerse de mi, usted es la culpable de las demás muertes, pero… —La muchacha se contuvo jadeando, casi no podía respirar y estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por seguir.

—Vaya, eres buena atando cabos, lastima que ahora no te sirva de nada.

—Pero no entiendo por que quiere deshacerse de Saito-san.

—Estaba interfiriendo, además tu no conoces nuestro pasado ¿Oh si? copia de Yuriko-dono. —Misao sintió que sus labios se secaban, ya con esa eran dos personas las que le daban ese nombre ¿quién era esa mujer y por que la llamaban de esa forma?.

—Pero no sufras, tu fin llegara después del de él, ya en la otra vida quizás te cuente todo lo que no supiste en esta.

—¡Alto! —Pero sus palabras eran casi un gemido que la mujer no escuchó, estaba a solo un metro de acabar con Saito de la forma más fácil que pudiera imaginarse, con él desmayado y completamente a su merced.

—Ahora si morirás tú, al que llamaban el inmortal.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —La mujer fue violentamente arrojada, Tokio que había llegado corriendo estaba ahora frente a Saito con los brazos extendidos y una mirada de fuego en sus oscuros ojos azules.

—¡Tokio! —Se sorprendió la mujer dando un paso hacía atrás—. Se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Así que tú eras Ginely, debí haberlo imaginado, todos estos años no te han hecho cambiar, tú fuiste la que asesinó a Yuriko-dono, ahora veo todo claro.

—Pero es demasiado tarde Tokio, debiste haberte quedado en Aizu ahora solo has traído la muerte sobre tu persona porque a diferencia de ti yo si voy bien armada. —Pero justo en ese instante una imponente figura surgió de entre las sombras y Ginely sintió una punzada de temor al reconocerlo—. Aoshi Shinomori, ex lider de los Oniwabanshu.

—Veo que no tendré que presentarme.

—Pero, ¿que podría buscar una persona como tú en este lugar?, a no ser… —La mujer dio una rápida ojeada hacía atrás y rápidamente caminó hacía Misao tomándola de la barbilla provocándole un aullido de dolor, Aoshi al notarlo tensó los puños y avanzó con paso decidido hacía ella.

—Alto ahí Aoshi Shinomori, si no quieres que muera claro. —La sonrisa de la mujer había vuelto a ser triunfante mientras la daga se posaba peligrosamente en el cuello de la chica que gemía de dolor mientras la levantaba.

—Aunque la mates no saldrás bien librada de esta situación Ginely. —Exclamó Tokio observando fijamente a la mujer.

—No será necesario que la mate… por ahora, ¡tú!, —exclamó viendo a Aoshi—, tira las espadas lo mas lejos que puedas, ¡ahora! —Aoshi apretó los labios, podría acabar con esa mujer en cualquier instante en otras circunstancias pero en esos momentos el filo de la daga ya empezaba a cortar la piel de su protegida que había quedado muy débil por el derrumbe, no tenía otra opción; las espadas salieron volando por los aires cayendo muy lejos una de otra.

—Excelente, ¿me decías Tokio? —La joven mujer de cabello ondulado solo pudo devolverle una mirada acida, esa maldita las pagaría, iba a cobrarle muy caro el haber lastimado a su hombre—. Ahora niña, tal parece que estas en un aprieto así que coopera y muévete. —Murmuró Ginely con los dientes apretados al tiempo que forzaba a Misao a caminar, la joven que se daba cuenta de que una de sus costillas se había roto impidiéndole andar solo pudo gemir y dejar que la mujer la arrastrara.

—No lo permitiré. —Gruño Aoshi al tiempo que avanzaba rápidamente hacía ellas.

—¡Espera, podría lastimarla! —Exclamó Tokio al tiempo que lo sujetaba por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —Mientras forcejeaban algo extraordinario sucedió, de pronto Ginely pareció escuchar algo que la aterrorizó, su cara se volvió blanca como el papel y soltó a Misao de golpe.

—¡Ahhh! —La ninja se desplomó en el suelo mientras la mujer huía presa de algo que aterrorizaba sus ojos.

—¡Misao! —Aoshi se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Tokio quien ya no le opuso mas resistencia y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía su protegida pero a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su lado la joven lo observó fijamente y negó con la cabeza—.Misao… —el ninja paró en seco, la chica estaba tendida en el piso, apenas podía respirar y no lograba mantener la cabeza levantada pero aún así movía su rostro de derecha a izquierda negando, sus hermosos ojos verdes al borde de las lagrimas—. Misao… ¿qué? —El ex okashira intentó avanzar otro paso, pero los esfuerzos de la chica por detenerlo se hicieron aún mayores, no quería que él siguiera avanzando y Aoshi no podía dar con la razón.

—¡Sonata! —Todos giraron la vista a donde Saito había gritado, se encontraba incorporado a medias, su mirada estaba perturbada, como si aún no alcanzara a reaccionar.

—¡Saito! —Gritó Tokio aliviada dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado, pero el policía la observó con tanta angustia que la mujer perdió rápidamente el semblante alegre—. Saito ¿qué ocurre?

—Tokio ¿no oyes la sonata?

—¿Sonata? —La antigua geisha se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y trató de prestar oído a los ruidos a su alrededor, pero el almacén estaba tan alejado de la civilización que no alcanzaba a escuchar nada.

—Pon atención Tokio, —susurró el policía reprimiendo una mueca de dolor—, es esa maldita sonata de nuevo. —La mujer palideció y por alguna extraña razón Aoshi sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda—. Es Sonata Claro de luna, escúchala… —El policía no pudo decir más porque las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó nuevamente al piso jadeando, Tokio tragó saliva y entonces como un deja vu supo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¡Aoshi-san aléjese de ella!

—¡¿Qué? —Las cejas de Aoshi se arquearon de la impresión, pero al girar la vista hacía su protegida vio que la muchacha asentía con la cabeza como si eso fuera lo que quería decirle, sus ojos aún cristalinos y su semblante lleno de sufrimiento—. ¡No!, hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. —Exclamó el joven caminando hacía ella pero no logro cumplir su objetivo, de pronto llamas surgidas de la nada le cortaron el paso dejando a su protegida en un circulo de fuego—. ¡Misao! —La joven no podía moverse, pero intentó sonreírle, aunque fuera un extraño parecía preocupado por ella, lastima que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo.

—¡Misaoo! —Aoshi intentó cruzar las llamas, pero eran demasiado grandes, no podía saltarlas, no podía atravesarlas, la potencia del fuego lo arrojaba hacía atrás.

—¡La sonata Tokio!, ahí esta de nuevo la sonata y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, Tokio, por favor, necesito… —Saito giró la vista hacía su esposa, hasta ese momento jamás le había dicho toda la verdad, jamás le había confesado todo lo que había ocurrido hace ya tantos años, Tokio se imaginaba cosas, le habían llegado rumores pero él se los sacaba alegando que solo se había tratado de una niña, pero si quería ajustar cuentas con el pasado quizás ese fuera el momento—. Tokio yo…

—Lo sé, —lo cortó la mujer poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca y callando sus palabras—, no tienes que explicarme nada, no en estos momentos, quizás estés herido pero ahora creo que solo tu puedes salvarla… —Al decir esto Tokio se mordió los labios, sabía que en las condiciones en que estaba podía perderlo, pero también se daba cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón el pasado estaba volviendo hacía ellos dándoles una segunda oportunidad—. Tú puedes hacerlo Saito Hajime, capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi. —Saito al oírla sonrió, solo Tokio podía darle tanta fuerza con una sola frase, estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Aoshi tragó saliva, sus manos ya estaban quemadas, su cara se había ennegrecido con el humo y le era imposible pasar ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

—Deja ya las cosas Shinomori. —Gruñó Saito tras él apoyándose en el hombro de su esposa.

—¡¿Como demonios quieres que me…? —El joven ninja cortó su frase al ver como Saito alzaba un dedo indicándole que escuchara, sí, ahora que lo mencionaba la sonata se escuchaba mas fuerte, ahora hasta él la oía y estaba seguro de que no eran alucinaciones del lobo.

—¿Qué importa si están tocando algo?, Misao esta…

—Eso es mi trabajo.

—¿Qué? —Aoshi alzó las cejas—. Tú no podrías ni rescatarte a ti mismo ahora. —Gruñó, pero Tokio lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Aoshi-san, esto es algo en lo que ni usted ni yo podemos inmiscuirnos por mucho que nos duela.

—¿De que esta hablando? —Preguntó el joven perdiendo los estribos, su protegida estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por las llamas y ellos ahí discutiendo cosas irrelevantes.

—Estoy hablando de que usted se quedara conmigo. —Explicó la mujer al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo y le asentía con la cabeza a Saito, éste al ver el movimiento asintió a su vez y se puso en posición de gatotsu frente al fuego.

—¡¿Pero que? —El lobo se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía las llamas utilizando su ataque especial, el fuego pareció abrirse para después cerrarse tras de él.

—¡Niña, ¿donde estas? —Las fuerzas que tenía habían disminuido considerablemente después del ataque, sentía que se tambaleaba intentando encontrar a Misao entre el humo—. ¡Niña!

—Saito-san. —La voz fue apenas un murmullo ahogado pero el policía la alcanzó a oír y se dirigió casi a ciegas hacía ella—. Saito-san… —La muchacha estaba en el piso y lo observaba con una sonrisa triste—. Saito-san por fin ha llegado, después de tantos años.

—Siento no haber llegado antes.

—Lo importante es que por fin esta aquí.

—No te dejaría morir por segunda ocasión.

—Así que finalmente se dio cuenta.

—Fue por la sonata, en esos instantes hace ya tantos años también la escuche pero no sabía que tu estabas adentro, lo siento tanto…

—No se preocupe, —la muchacha sonrió, Saito se puso de rodillas acariciandole la cabeza—, supongo que ahora que todo esta arreglado debo irme.

—Aún no te he rescatado.

—Para mí es como si ya lo hubiera hecho, además dudo poder controlar a esta muchacha por más tiempo.

—Sí, —concedió el policía dibujando un intento de sonrisa en su rostro—, es bastante terca cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

—O en el corazón. —Respondió la muchacha girando la vista hacía Aoshi que se encontraba del otro lado de las llamas con una expresión completamente angustiada en el rostro.

—Sí tienes razón.

—Tokio-san fue una buena elección.

—¿Estas celosa? —Preguntó el policía intentando sonar divertido.

—Un poco. —Seguidamente la chica hizo una mueca de dolor—. Pero debo irme, Misao esta intentando expulsarme y le falta muy poco.

—Entiendo…

—Una ultima cosa.

—¿Sí?…Yuriko-dono.

—Un beso, lo que nunca me diste. —Saito sonrió, todo su ser pareció sonreír, y se inclinó tomando su cabeza delicadamente entre sus manos, luego la alzó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, solo apretándolos, solo el roce de una boca con la otra.

Aoshi sintió que su propia boca se le secaba ¿acaso estaba viendo lo que creía estar viendo?, Tokio solo apretó los labios y giró la vista hacía otro lugar y justo en ese instante la música cesó como por arte de magia.

Saito sintió algo tibio, muy tibio que lo envolvía, era como si una presencia calida lo abrazara y le susurrara al oído "gracias", las pupilas de Aoshi se dilataron, del cuerpo de Misao se había desprendido una luz que envolvió a Saito y luego se perdió en el cielo, no, no podía ser ¿acaso su niña había muerto?, ¿acaso la razón de su existir lo había dejado para siempre?.

Saito despegó suavemente los labios fríos e inertes de los suyos casi como si doliera, ahora si se había ido para siempre…

—¡Ahh! —Misao abrió los ojos de golpe, el verde esmeralda lleno de vida se golpeó abruptamente con el hecho de que por alguna razón que desconocía había besado al policía—. ¡Quítenme a este policía libidinoso de encima! —Saito sonrió y dejó caer a la chica sin ceremonias.

—Ahora sí que eres tú.

—¿Cómo que ahora sí soy yo policía corrupto? —Misao hubiera agregado cuatro frescas al asunto, pero por alguna razón parecía haber despertado en un infierno de fuego, eso y que parecía que sus pulmones se comprimirían uno contra el otro—. ¡Pero qué..!, ¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Bueno la pregunta no es como llegamos sino como saldremos. —Respondió el policía mientras intentaba caminar, pero al hacerlo se desplomó y la chica pudo comprobar que estaba en tan malas condiciones como ella.

—Es hora de que nosotros hagamos algo. —Exclamó Tokio lanzándole una mirada significativa a Aoshi.

—Ya era hora. —Ambos vieron fijamente hacía delante, las llamaradas cada vez eran mas grandes pero ahora no le importaría quemarse y al parecer a ella tampoco.

—Adelante. —Ambos asintieron y se arrojaron hacía el circulo con los brazos adelante cubriéndose el rostro, por asombroso que pudiera parecer ambos cayeron sin que sus ropas o su cuerpo prendiera pero no podían detenerse a pensar en eso ahora, tenían que sacar a sus seres queridos antes de que fuera tarde.

—Saito, apóyate en mi, vamos. —Tokio tomó a su esposo por el brazo y lo hizo apoyarse en su hombro, el policía dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa.

—Al parecer te necesito mas a ti que tu a mí.

—¡Oh, cállate y camina Saito Hajime!

—¡Aoshi-sama!, pensé que no estaba aquí. —Contrario a las circunstancias Misao se sonrojó escandalosamente, el joven ninja al ver la expresión se sorprendió un poco, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero ahora no era momento de hacer averiguaciones. Tomando a la chica en brazos se dio la vuelta listo para afrontar el fuego, la chica ahogó un gemido, se le hacía muy difícil respirar pero estando al lado de Aoshi sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

—¡Ahora! —Exclamó Tokio, una corriente de aire había entrado y el fuego se había corrido un poco dejando algo de espacio al frente para avanzar.

—Eso intento mujer. —Gruñó Saito intentando seguirle el paso.

—No me sueltes Misao. —Ordenó Aoshi y la chica fiel a su mandato se aferró con mayor fuerza a su tutor. ¡Era el momento!, las dos parejas se lanzaron hacía la salida, el fuego se volvía cada vez mas salvaje quemándoles el cuerpo y la ropa, Misao sentía que no podía respirar, Aoshi no podía ver el camino, Tokio apuraba a Saito jalándolo con rudeza y el policía soltaba improperios contra la agresividad de su esposa y al final…

Misao se vio de pronto empapada hasta los huesos fuera del almacén, la noche era fría y los grillos cantaban con gran intensidad.

—¡¿Que demonios? —Gruñó Saito que había sido recibido con un cubetazo de agua que lo había dejado calado hasta los huesos.

—Misao ¿estas bien?- Omasu se acercó corriendo hacía su amiga aún en brazos del ex okashira.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Exigió saber Aoshi con los ojos entrecerrados, lo habían bañado de agua y ahora su cabello se pegaba a sus ojos tapándole la visión, debió haberlo cortado cuando aún podía.

—Recibimos una llamada de incendio, —explico Shiro quien venía atrás de la ninja con otra cubeta de agua—, muy pronto llegaran los refuerzos.

—¿Y Ginely? —Preguntó Tokio que aún se lamentaba que la mujer hubiera escapado.

—No sé a quien te refieres pero… —Omasu guardó silencio y se rasco distraídamente la mejilla.

—Encontramos a una mujer muerta camino hacía acá… —Shiro siguió informándole a los demás, pero Misao se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos, la consciencia perdiéndosele.

—Resiste, —entre brumas escuchó la voz de Aoshi—, estoy aquí. —Y aquello era (y siempre había sido) lo único que le importaba escuchar.

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES….

Misao estaba sentada en el tejado del Aoiya, a su izquierda estaba Omasu y a su derecha Shiro, los tres veían en silencio la puesta de sol mientras dejaban que sus piernas se estiraran.

—Eh Misao, ¿y ya te encuentras completamente bien?

—Sí, aún algo conmocionada por todas las cosas que supimos pero sí se podría decir que ya estoy bien.

—Que bueno, —exclamó aliviada Omasu—, por otro lado, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que nuestra valiente okashira terminara siendo poseída, no? —Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y parpadearon para después echarse a reír, la verdad es que en esos instantes les parecía cómico pero hace algunos días…

….

Misao sintió un profundo escalofrió y se pegó instintivamente a la fría pared del pasillo, Aoshi que la observaba de reojo la tomó por los hombros y la puso frente a él, quizás así disminuyera su malestar, la chica al verse entre los brazos de su tutor no pudo evitar un acalorado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bien, ahora me dirás, ¿quién eres tú y por que mataste a Ginely-san? —En todo el lugar se hizo un profundo silencio, nadie hablaba y del otro lado tras los barrotes una joven de ojos muy oscuros y cabello largo se cruzó de piernas y miró fijamente al policía.

—Ya no podía cargar con más muertes en mi consciencia. —Fue la escueta respuesta.

—¿Tú mataste a las geishas?

—Se podría decir que la ayude en cierta forma, pero ya no quería seguir, era demasiado. —Misao tragó saliva, entendía a la joven, si ella hubiese estado en la misma situación también habría dudado.

—Entonces sabías que era Ginely quien las mataba…

—Ella las escogía de entre las mas hermosas, decía que eran un peligro para nosotras, siempre fue muy cautelosa, pero en esta ocasión estaba cegada por la rabia, aún no logro entender que había de especial en esta chica en particular. —La joven presa miró con desden a Misao, Saito por su parte si sabía que era eso que había alterado de tal forma a la antigua cortesana.

—¿Sabes desde cuando empezó a matarlas?

—Desde que yo me acuerdo siempre lo hizo, aunque nunca eran casos seguidos, solo aislados, últimamente su modo de operar había cambiado, creo que finalmente la pobre tonta enloqueció.

—Hablando de eso ¿quiénes iban a ser las siguientes?

—Midory-chan y Asuka-san, a Asuka-san la quería matar desde hace mucho tiempo pero era muy inteligente y no caía en las trampas y solo estaba esperando que Midory-chan se convirtiera en geisha para terminarla.

—¡Pero tu siempre ibas a molestar a Midory-chan!, eso si lo recuerdo. —Saltó Misao inclinándose un poco para adelante provocando que Aoshi la volviera a pegar contra él, aquella chica era a quien Midory solía llamar _Bruja _la misma que le había dicho de manera fría que se cuidara.

—Sí, tienes razón, esa niña me caía bien, desde que Ginely-san dijo que la quería matar me jure a mi misma que no se lo permitiría, ya estaba harta de los asesinatos sin razón, después de ti seguía ella por eso me decidí a actuar.

—Ah, entonces no te importaba mucho si yo moría. —Exclamó Misao con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues para ser sincera no. —En la cabeza de todos los presentes surgió una gota, menos claro en la de Saito que sonrió ante la sinceridad de la chica, no le caía mal y quizás con algo de influencias lograría sacarla de ahí, claro a cambio de trabajo.

—Una ultima pregunta, —Saito dio una larga calada a su cigarro y después lo arrojó al suelo—, Ginely era tu okaa-san solo porque eras hija de la okiya o…

—No, ella en verdad era mi madre, aunque nunca la vi como tal, siempre he dicho que mi verdadera madre fue mi abuela, pero Ginely la obligó a marcharse cuando pensó que yo ya tenía edad para empezar a adiestrarme como una geisha. —Otra vez un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del policía, si Ginely había sido su verdadera madre la chica si que tenía bastante sangre fría, le serviría a la perfección en la comisaría.

—Otra cosa, algo que me tiene intrigado, hace ya muchos años yo escuche una sonata antes de que un ser querido para mí muriera, en esta ocasión se repitió.

—¿Se refiere a la sonata claro de luna? —Preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja y poniendo la mano en su cintura.

—Exacto.

—No sé porque razón me pedía que tocara eso cuando alguien estaba muriendo, nunca lo entendí.

—Yo sí, bueno era todo, disfruta tu estancia en la prisión. —La muchacha sonrió y se dejó caer en el futón con las manos tras la nuca, por extraño que pareciera no se sentía mal, incluso en su interior creía que por fin la vida apenas estaba empezando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas… —Estaban en el Aoiya, mas específicamente en el recibidor y todos se encontraban en el suelo con una taza humeante de té frente a ellos.

—Eso cariño, tenemos muchas preguntas. —Respondió Tokio sin importarle llamarlo así frente a la gente porque la forma de decirlo no había sonado nada amoroso.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieren saber? esta será la única ocasión en la que hablare del asunto así que es su única oportunidad. —Misao alzó la mano como colegiala y empezó a sacudirla de un lado a otro, tenía tal cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo que en algún punto resultaba risible. No que él se hubiera visto bien librado a ser sincero.

—Sí, chica comadreja.

—Entonces, ¿técnicamente un fantasma se posesiono de mi cuerpo?

—Excelente conclusión. —Misao bajó la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora entendía sus discusiones mentales y el hecho de que "amaba" a Saito, de hecho nunca lo había amado, más bien no ella.

—Saito, dinos que pasó hace tantos años, dilo de una vez. —Le exigió Tokio y en sus ojos se leía claramente que quería la historia completa.

—Bien, lo resumiré porque no tengo que entrar en detalles con ustedes, cuando yo era el capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi me dieron como misión patrullar unas calles en compañía de Okita, sin embargo como todo estaba muy solitario decidimos dividirnos para acabar mas rápido, yo tome la calle del distrito de las cortesanas y él el otro lado, era un día lluvioso y nadie se encontraba afuera por lo que me disponía a regresar cuando para sorpresa mía escuché que alguien tocaba una bella sonata, aún no sé porqué, pero el sonido me llamo tanto la atención que lo seguí pero me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaban intentando violar a una jovencita. —Ante esto Misao dio un salto y Aoshi que estaba frente a ella le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Maté a la escoria, —Saito continuó—, y a ella la lleve conmigo para curarla, era una joven maiko que había tenido que salir por una emergencia, después de eso la lleve a la okiya donde te conocí. —Tokio sonrió levemente y los demás solo pudieron abrir mas los ojos, era cierto ya habían olvidado que la esposa de Saito había sido antiguamente una geisha, eso explicaba lo hermosa que aún era—. Lo que nunca supe fue que la chica se había enamorado de mi y creía que cuando yo iba a la okiya a verte lo hacía por ella, la verdad es que la niña me simpatizaba y siempre le guarde un cariño especial, con todo y lo que paso aún así Yuriko-dono (que así se llamaba la niña) fue adquiriendo gran fama y el momento en que iba a lanzarse para geisha era esperado por todos, se dice que alcanzó una gran suma, la mas grande recibida hasta esos tiempos.

—Sí aún lo recuerdo, fue en esos tiempos que tu también pagaste la suma que exigían por mí.

—Y no me vuelvas a preguntar como lo hice. —Gruñó Saito a lo que su esposa sonrió.

—¿Cómo la mataron? —Exigió saber Aoshi.

—Eso, pues en aquellos años nunca me entere de cómo había sido exactamente pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una trampa de Ginely, ese día Yuriko-dono me había citado en la Okiya, como yo tenía buenas relaciones con Kasumi-san me permitió entrar, la niña parecía muy contenta y tocó para mi la Sonata claro de luna, decía que era su favorita porque gracias a que yo la había oído la había salvado en aquella ocasión, después de tocarla yo la felicite porque lo hacía excelentemente, ella sonrió y luego… —Saito dirigió una mirada rápida a Tokio y después sonrió con sorna—. Me confesó sus sentimientos intentando besarme.

—¡¿Qué?

—Te dije que si te lo contaba no te iba a gustar nada, —gruñó el hombre—, pero bueno, como no me lo esperaba la aparte de mí bastante sorprendido, ella se dio la vuelta llorando y huyó, yo no la seguí, me sentía aturdido, debo confesar que en alguna parte de mi corazón sabía que la quería pero ya había alguien mas importante en mi vida.

—En esa ocasión ¿también hubo un incendio verdad? —Preguntó la joven ninja ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, ella se encontraba tan triste que decidió salir, nadie sabe con exactitud como pasó pero cuando yo estaba de guardia dieron la alarma de un incendio, Harada, Okita y yo fuimos a averiguar que había pasado pero cuando llegamos ya todo estaba perdido, recuerdo que en esa ocasión escuche la maldita sonata pero mi mente no relaciono las cosas, tiempo después supe que Yuriko-dono había muerto en ese incendio, de haber sabido que estaba adentro la hubiera rescatado, no me hubiera importado quemarme… —Después de decir esa frase el lobo bajó su vista hacía su chamuscado brazo, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para Yuriko, pero había logrado salvar a la comadreja.

…**.**

—Así que el lobo y la geisha nunca fueron amantes.

—No, en esa parte la leyenda estaba equivocada.

—Bueno, pues que bien, por cierto, ¿qué paso con tu amiga?, esa chica ¿como se llamaba?

—¿Asuka-chan?, bueno al parecer se fue de la okiya sin darle explicación a nadie, Tokio-san dice que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, aunque no se porqué creo que ella si sabe a donde se fue.

—Pues claro ¿eran amigas no?

—Sí eso creo.

—¿Y la pequeña? —Preguntó Shiro alzando un dedo.

—¿Midory?, ella si sigue en la okiya, dice que se esforzara por ser una gran y reconocida geisha, al parecer añora a "la Bruja esa" y hablando de eso Shiro-kun ¿qué pasó con tu novia?

—Ahhh, ni me lo recuerdes, —exclamó el muchacho poniendo las manos tras su espalda y dejando escapar un suspiro—, al parecer un simple mesero jamás estará a su altura.

—Pues en ese caso debiste haberle dicho que por las noches eres ninja y por las mañanas cocinero. —Exclamó Omasu sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ya Omasu-chan no te burles, creo que me quedare sin novia de aquí a la eternidad ¿no quieres ser tu mi novia bonita?

—¡Ni que lo sueñes! —Exclamó la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

—Bah, se quiere hacer la fuerte. —Sentenció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, la noche ya había caído sobre ellos y ahora las estrellas los iluminaban dándoles un aspecto plateado—. Bueno Misao nos retiramos antes de que venga tu novio y nos corra con una de sus miradas.

—Aoshi-sama no es…

—¡Si lo que tu digas! —La cortaron a coro sus dos amigos antes de saltar del tejado y correr al Aoiya, Misao los siguió con la mirada hasta que una voz la hizo voltear la cabeza.

—Así que no soy tu novio.

—Aoshi-sama usted… —Pero ya el joven ninja la había tomado entre sus brazos y había presionado sus labios contra los suyos impidiéndole terminar su frase, que Aoshi era su prometido.

—Si es necesario que lo grite lo haré Misao, te amo, no sabes como sufrí cuando pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí.

—Solo con mi mente invadida por un fantasma dejaría de amarlo, —respondió la chica burlándose juguetonamente de él, Aoshi le sujetó una mano y se la llevo a los labios, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse—, además ¿querer a Saito?, ni que estuviera loca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Achu! —Tokio dio un tremendo estornudo y después se frotó la nariz, ¿acaso se estaría enfermando?

—Bien mujer ya pasó todo, ahora regresa a Aizu.

—Solo si tú vienes conmigo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo lo sabes. —Gruñó el policía mientras hojeaba entre sus papeles intentando encontrar un informe que "supuestamente" Cho le había dejado.

—Trabajo, trabajo siempre trabajo ¿y yo qué?

—Tú estas como quieres. —Respondió distraídamente el lobo mientras revolvía un cajón de su escritorio, Tokio solo pudo alzar las cejas y menear la cabeza.

—Oye por cierto, nunca entendí lo de la sonata ¿por qué..?

—¿Por qué la tocaba?, bueno antes de que Yuriko-dono se convirtiera en geisha Ginely era la mejor geisha que existía, no había nadie que tocara esa sonata como ella, de hecho la sonata que escuche cuando rescate a Yuriko-dono la estaba ejecutando ella.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó asombrada la antigua geisha. Era una verdadera coincidencia que la sonata que la había salvado una ves también hubiera orquestado su muerte.

—Sí, solo que eso solo lo pude saber con los años, pienso que tocaba esa sonata como una forma de venganza, —el policía revolvió otro cajón—, lo que no logró entender es quien tocó la sonata el día del incendio, Ginely pareció asustarse mucho y su hija confesó que no había sido ella.

—Seguramente fue el espíritu de Yuriko-dono. —Tokio se abrazó a si misma ligeramente.

—Quizás, —aunque Saito no prestó mucha atención—, ¡donde habrá puesto ese informe el baka de Cho! —El hombre empezaba a lucir molesto y distraído para con ella y Tokio sabía por experiencia que cuando eso pasaba podía decir cosas que en realidad no quería decir.

—¿Entonces si me vas a acompañar?

—Eh…sí. —¿Dónde estaría ese maldito informe?

—Si no cumples te obligare a cometer seppuku.

—Sí…eh ¡¿Qué?

—Ya dijiste, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás, iras conmigo a Aizu.

—¡Pero…!

—¿Oh es que acaso no tienes honor?

—¡Tokio! —Y la mujer sonrió.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ultimas notas de Okashira Janet:** Pues sí, fin y para mi el cierre de una historia que me ha costado gran esfuerzo, nunca había incursionado en este genero y la verdad fue agotador (aunque gratificante debo aceptarlo).

El trio Saito-Misao-Aoshi creo que no volveré a usarlo, me gusto hacerlo pero no me gusta repetir ideas, por ahora creo que dejare descansar a todos estos personajes.

Gracias a: **Gabyhiatt**, **Misao de Shinomori**, **Bruja**, **Ayann**, **Stela**, **x-misao-x ****y ****Midory**.

_**Reedición: **_Dios, como era dada a las repeticiones en la narración (quite una hoja entera de ellas), siento que el final se me fue de las manos como trucha resbalosa, pero ni que hacerle.

Agradezco a:

**Alexandra Shinomori**

**Little boy**

**Gaby L**

Por sus amables comentarios. Con esto puedo descansar de un fic (y me quedan cinco), pero espero ir dándoles la patada poco a poco. Reeditar viejos fics es agotador porque dan ganas de borrar todo y escribirlo _decentemente _pero ya suficiente tuve con Romance de Dragones, no lo vuelvo a hacer (escalofrío).

Un beso a toda(o)s, gracias por leer.

_27 de junio del 2012 miércoles _


End file.
